Harry Potter et la prophétie
by Amandaaa
Summary: Poudlard, 6ème année.Rien n'a changé, en apparence.Pourtant le destin de Harry va de nouveau être modifié et cette fois, pas uniquement le sien...Une deuxième prophétie bouleverse sa sixième année et l'existence de la mystérieuse personne qui y est cité..
1. Retour à Poudlard

HARRY POTTER ET LA PROPHÉTIE. (ouah, quel titre pompeux!!)

**n/a:** une nouvelle fic qui commence! Dsl pour le titre, je n'étais vraiment pas inspirée! Au début, c'était pire! Je voulais appeler cette fic "le dernier combat"... Ca sonnait vraiment trop mélodramatique alors voilà "HARRY POTTER ET LA PROPHETIE" (j'entends les "youpi" enthousiastes des lecteurs en folie!!) allez, un début assez soft pour ne pas commencer au quart de tour (ouais, je suis fatiguée....lol)

**Chapitre 1: Retour à Poudlard.**

« Harry! » l'appela la voix joyeuse de Ron.

Le jeune homme se retourna, sautant presque dans les bras de son ami, tant il était heureux de le revoir.

À ce moment, une jeune fille à la tignasse brune et emmêlée se précipita au cou de Harry et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

« Hermione! Ron! »

« Oh, Harry, je suis si heureuse de te revoir! Deux mois sans vous deux, ça a été long, long… » s'exclama la jeune fille en se détachant rapidement de Harry.

Elle dévisagea Ron qui avait encore pris quelques centimètres durant l'été et dont les taches de rousseur ressortaient encore plus sur sa peau laiteuse de roux. Harry se sentit d'un coup très petit, comparé à son meilleur ami.

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir au Terrier, Harry » fit Ron avec une grimace. « Ginny avait invité ce… _Michael Corner_ »

Il ne réprima pas une deuxième grimace mais celle-là fut de dégoût. Harry éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

« Mais je croyais qu'elle ne sortait plus avec. » finit-il par objecter.

« Oh, il faut croire que ça s'est… arrangé entre eux! » marmonna Ron d'un air méprisant. « Durant tout l'été, ils n'ont pas arrêté de se lancer des regards énamourés et d'aller s'embrasser _dans les buissons_! Et maman qui répétait sans cesse: 'oh qu'ils sont mignons! De vrais tourtereaux!' » singea Ron.

« Roon! C'est tout à fait normal que Ginny ait des fréquentations masculines! » intervint Hermione, excédée. « C'est de son âge! Tu ne vas tout de même pas l'enfermer dans la tour d'Astronomie pour l'empêcher de rencontrer des gens! »

Ron murmura quelque chose comme « pourquoi pas? » qu'Hermione fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Avec un soupir qui en disait long, elle pénétra dans le wagon. Harry l'aida à monter ses bagages. Ils cherchèrent un compartiment libre pour y déposer leurs affaires, le temps que Ron et Hermione aillent dans le compartiment des préfets pour y connaître leurs responsabilités de l'année. Ron continua à râler dans son coin jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, exaspérée, lui demande sèchement de se taire et de ne pas gâcher la rentrée.

« _Gâcher la rentrée_? » fit alors Ron, un air éberlué sur le visage en se tournant vers Harry. « J'espère que c'est une blague! »

Harry éclata de rire. Ces deux-là ne changeraient donc jamais! Les trois amis terminèrent de charger leurs malles puis firent un signe à Mr et Mrs Weasley qui se tenaient sur le quai. Molly Wealsey dut même sortir un mouchoir multicolore (ça n'aurait pas étonné Harry qu'elle l'ait elle-même tricoté!) et se moucher dedans, tant elle pleurait. Le signal du départ fut donné et le train s'ébranla. La gare se fit de plus en plus petite et quand les Weasley eurent disparu, Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent la tête dans leur compartiment.

« Et voilà! » commenta Ron. « Encore deux mois de vacances finis! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ron! » s'insurgea Hermione. « Cette année va être formidable! J'ai déjà parcouru nos livres et j'ai hâte d'y être! Le programme est tout simplement formidable! »

« Tu te répètes… » observa Harry avec un sourire.

« Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait trouver un programme d'école _formidable_! » dit Ron en s'échauffant. « Le seul mot qui me vient à la bouche est _contraignant_! »

Hermione allait rajouter quelque chose mais Harry en avait assez entendu.

« Vous n'avez pas rendez-vous dans le compartiment des préfets? » leur rappela-t-il.

Hermione se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« Zut! Dépêche-toi, Ron! Il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard pour le premier jour! »

« Bien sûr, ça ferait mauvaise impression… » chuchota Ron à Harry qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Les deux Gryffondor quittèrent leur compartiment en promettant de revenir vite. Harry leur fit un rapide sourire puis ils disparurent.

Pendant ce temps, à une dizaine de kilomètres de là et même partout en Angleterre et dans le monde, d'autres jeunes gens se préparaient à la rentrée. Un cartable sur le dos ou une sacoche en bandoulière, ils prirent le bus, partirent à pied ou en voiture. Leur destination était commune: ils se rendaient à l'école. Cependant, il y avait bien des différences entre leurs écoles et Poudlard. Les leurs n'enseignaient pas la magie mais l'histoire, la géographie et les mathématiques. Le glas avait sonné, c'était bel et bien la fin des vacances, et peu importait notre identité, que l'on soit Moldu ou sorcier.

Harry s'ennuyait ferme dans son coin. Depuis le départ de Ron et Hermione, il regardait le paysage par la fenêtre, un paysage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus monotone. Il ferma les yeux et l'été qu'il avait passé lui revint en mémoire. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Sirius, sujet de discussion que Ron et Hermione avaient évité, au grand soulagement du jeune homme. Il avait encore à la bouche le goût de la mort qui avait raflé son parrain. Et aussi la journée ensoleillée de son enterrement.

_Réhabilité à titre posthume… Un grand homme qui s'est opposé au Lord Noir et n'a jamais cessé de clamer son innocence…_

De dégoût, Harry cracha par terre. Puis il se força à dériver ses pensées.

Ça n'avait pas été deux mois paisibles, loin de là. Bien que terrorisé par le monde des sorciers et en particulier par Harry, Dudley essayait tout de même de lui casser la figure. Heureusement, quelques jours après son arrivée chez les Dursley, une grande chouette provenant de Poudlard lui avait rapporté ses résultats, ce qui lui avait changé les idées. Il avait eu pas mal de BUSE selon lui. D'ailleurs, il était étonné qu'Hermione ne leur ait pas sauté dessus pour connaître leurs résultats. Bien entendu, sa note de Potions n'était pas très bonne mais la pire restait celle en Divination, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour deviner qu'en prédicant à son examinateur qu'elle aurait dû mourir il y avait huit jours, Harry raterait son examen. À vrai dire, sa note était tout simplement catastrophique et si les jumeaux avaient été présents, ils auraient tout naturellement conclu que Harry venait d'obtenir un beau et grand T comme Troll en Divination. Par contre, l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été un succès total. Harry avait sûrement obtenu la meilleure note, grâce à son Patronus parfait. Ça, il voulait bien l'annoncer à Hermione, rien que pour lui montrer que l'on n'apprenait pas tout dans les livres…

Mais la fin de l'été était restée gravée dans sa mémoire comme le plus horrible laps de temps qu'il ait connu. Dieu seul savait comment, les Dursley avaient été mis au courant de la mort de Sirius (des larmes de douleur et de rage mêlées montèrent aux yeux de Harry à cette pensée) et ils ne s'étaient pas privés pour lui rappeler. Harry avait cru plus d'une fois qu'il allait leur sauter à la gorge. Et malgré le fait que tante Pétunia ait eu une attitude plus positive face au monde de la sorcellerie il y a avait de ça un an, aucun lien ne s'était fortifié entre eux, au contraire.(d'ailleurs, de quel lien parlait-on? Il n'y avait aucun lien possible entre les Dursley et Harry!) Sa tante n'avait pas cessé de l'invectiver et de le morigéner à longueur de temps, critiquant tous ses faits et gestes et allant même jusqu'à le priver de déjeuner parce qu'il se montrait trop insolent. Cette attitude si injuste avait complètement monté Harry contre les Durlsey et plus ces derniers se confinaient dans leurs positions agressives, plus Harry se montrait indiscipliné et rebelle.

Le jeune homme soupira. Ces deux mois n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir, bien au contraire. Il laissa son regard dériver sur les arbres qui bordaient les rails. À ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit bruyamment. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas être déjà de retour! Ils venaient juste de partir!

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais regardez donc qui est là… » dit une voix haineuse et traînante.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers la personne qui venait d'entrer, Draco Malfoy, accompagné, comme d'habitude, de ses deux chiens de garde, Crabbe et Goyle. La situation semblait mal se présenter. Harry était seul contre trois et deux de ses adversaires étaient râblés comme des armoires à glace.

« Dégage, Malfoy, » répondit avec rage le jeune homme en tentant de masquer son inquiétude.

Une expression moqueuse sur le visage, le Serpentard inspecta le compartiment avec un air victorieux.

« Tout seul? Ça, ce n'est pas commun… Où sont donc passées tes groupies, Potter? »

À la place de son air narquois apparut de la haine sur sa figure. Malfoy s'approcha de Harry, l'allure dangereuse.

« Je vais te faire payer, Potter, pour avoir fait enfermer mon père! » cracha-t-il.

°°°

Oh, oh, oh!! Mais que va-t-il donc se passer? (je crois que tout le monde en a une petite idée mais a ne me gêne pas que vous l'appronfondissiez en cliquant en bas à gauche!! Comment essayer de se faire des reviews sur une fic...lamentable) lol

A plus au prochain chapitre pour les plus téméraires qui ont le courage de suivre cette fic!!


	2. Un Malfoy bien agressif!

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 pour les courageuses! lol Une rapide RaR pour que je puisse poster ce soir!**

**Miss Faust: ** Merci ô intrépide lectrice! Première review sur cette fic!! lol tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir!

**Kieiji: **presque ma première review! lol! mdr pour ta review! tu peux lire "le train" avec plus de ferveur encore?? Je croyais pas ça possible! lol! bisous!

**Helenoche:** EH BEN RASSURE TOI CA VA PAS CHIER DES BULLES CARREES PARCE QUE J'AI FAIT UN EFFORT!!!! ouais, c'est même pas un slash Draco/Harry... pff... d'ailleurs, c'est même pas un slash du tout... ouin! lol

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **Non, dsl, pas Herm/Harry, je vois plutôt Hermione avec Ron donc... Pour le(s) couple(s), aucun commentaire, aucun indice, aucun signe...lol

**Off: **Rrrr j'aime pas ce titre! J'aurais dû y réfléchir plus non? lol j'avais fait plusieurs propositions de titre sur le papier mais au moment de noter le titre dans le site, j'ai complètement bloqué et seul mon premier (et merdique) titre est revenu...lol Pour ta fic, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te soupçonnerai de me copier! Nos idées finissent toutes par se rejoindre...lol Wouhou! Moi ton idole! C'est trop! (rougit-pire-que-Ron-quand-il-voit-Fleur-Delacour-en-mode-vélane) bisous!

**Letti: **ouais, bosse bien! (et éclate-toi!!!) Non, en fait, j'aime bien cette fic (je suis au chapitre 29, contente) il n'y a que els premiers chapitres qui craignent un peu! lol bisous!

**Oxaline: **mdr! Non, non, je ne fais pas QUE des slash HPDM!! lol merci pour ta review, elle était trop drôle! Je trouvais aussi que ça faisait style JKR...lol

**Chapitre 2: Un Malfoy bien agressif!**

« Je vais te faire payer, Potter, pour avoir fait enfermer mon père! » cracha-t-il.

Harry sortit vivement sa baguette. Les trois Serpentard firent de même. Le jeune Gryffondor sentit que la situation allait de mal en pis. Que pouvait-il faire contre trois sorciers armés? Son esprit travaillait fébrilement. Il pouvait toujours essayer de les désarmer. Mais son sort serait-il plus puissant que les trois leurs réunis? Cela semblait peu probable. Une exclamation provint alors de derrière les trois Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

Harry reconnut la voix de Ginny. Il la vit avec une autre personne. Ce devait être Michael Corner, le petit ami de la jeune fille, se dit Harry.

« Malfoy! » s'écria-t-elle, à la fois surprise et dédaigneuse.

L'interpellé se retourna brièvement, une faille que Harry exploita aussitôt.

« _Expelliarmus_! » lança-t-il.

Les trois baguettes jaillirent de la main de leurs propriétaires qui se retrouvèrent eux-mêmes projetés hors du compartiment. Ginny qui se trouvait juste derrière Malfoy se retrouva écrasée en-dessous de lui.

« Aïe! »

Malfoy se releva en ne prenant même pas la peine de s'épousseter, signe d'une très grande colère, tout en repoussant Ginny qui s'étala une deuxième fois sur le sol.

« Ginny, ça va? » s'inquiéta Harry.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête, tout en grimaçant. Michael -ou du moins le garçon que Harry soupçonnait d'être Michael- l'aida à se relever, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux envers Malfoy.

« Potter, tu vas me payer ça! » dit celui-ci en ne portant aucune attention aux deux étudiants de cinquième année.

Il s'avança alors vers Harry, un air décidé sur le visage. Le Gryffondor s'aperçut que Malfoy n'avait pas récupéré sa baguette. Qu'avait-il en tête? Il ne s'abaisserait sûrement pas à…

« Oumph! »

Le poing de Malfoy atteignit Harry dans la tempe. Le jeune homme tenta de ne pas s'effondrer sous le coup, alors que des étoiles naissaient derrière ses paupières.

« Tu devrais être content, Potter! Le traître est mort! Sirius Black s'est fait abattre comme un chien! »

Une rage meurtrière entraîna alors Harry qui rendit le coup. Le bâtard! Comment avait-il osé insulter Sirius! Le Gryffondor entendit bien Ginny hurler mais Crabbe et Goyle, excités par le combat naissant, bouchaient le chemin, interdisant par là à quiconque d'intervenir.

« Bougez-vous de là, espèces de grosses brutes! » fit la rouquine en se débattant pour passer, alors que Harry recevait un deuxième coup.

La douleur se faisait diablement sentir. Harry avait mal aux tempes et au ventre (le deuxième coup de Malfoy avait été le cueillir dans l'estomac) et surtout aux phalanges, là où il avait cogné le visage haineux de Malfoy mais sa propre rage était si forte qu'il en oubliait la douleur. Les deux combattants ne furent plus que des poings et des pieds frappant l'autre. Harry vit le poing de Malfoy l'atteindre en plein dans l'œil et une gerbe d'étoiles explosa. Malgré tout, il leva violemment le genou dans l'entrejambe de Malfoy qui hurla de douleur mais repartit à l'assaut, plus sauvagement que jamais. Harry sentit qu'on le bourrait de coups de poing dans le ventre. Il croisa ses bras sur son estomac pour repousser les mains de Malfoy et répondit par un coup de boule qui atteignit le Serpentard au front. En arrière-fond, il entendait toujours les cris de Ginny et les encouragements de Crabbe et Goyle mais plus rien ne le touchait.

Harry sentit soudain deux mains l'écarter de Malfoy et deux bras le retenir, alors qu'on faisait de même avec le Serpentard. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration, fixant Malfoy d'un air venimeux, regard que lui rendait au centuple son adversaire.

Peu à peu, Harry reprit conscience de son environnement. Une dizaine d'élèves se bousculait pour les observer depuis la porte du compartiment. Ginny avait finalement réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur mais le garçon qui l'accompagnait était absent. Harry supposa que c'était lui qui était allé chercher du secours.

« Du calme, Harry. »

Le jeune homme reconnut la voix de Seamus. De l'autre côté, Blaise Zabini tenait fermement le Serpentard. Son regard revint se poser sur Malfoy qui haletait, l'arcade sourcilière gauche en sang. Harry se rengorgea de savoir qu'il était à l'origine de cette blessure. Il sourit méchamment à Malfoy, satisfait de lui. En retour, le jeune homme lui cracha au visage. Des exclamations indignées se firent entendre, tandis que l'on écartait les deux combattants l'un de l'autre. Harry tenta de se dégager, la fureur l'envahissant de nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut Malfoy qui sourit. Harry aurait voulu le tuer sur le champ. Malfoy avait été la cause de tellement d'ennuis pour Harry, de tellement de malheurs… C'était un parasite pour la société et Harry savait qu'il finirait par l'éliminer, si personne d'autre ne le faisait. Il avait insulté Sirius! Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter. Malfoy n'avait-il donc de respect pour personne? Ne pouvait-il pas se retenir de mépriser et critiquer? Le jeune homme retint ses larmes et affronta le regard goguenard de Malfoy.

À ce moment, deux voix connues se firent entendre.

« Laissez-nous passer! Nous sommes préfets! » tonna Ron en écartant fébrilement les élèves qui restaient là, amorphes, attendant avec avidité un nouveau rebondissement.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va? » s'inquiéta Hermione en accourant précipitamment auprès de lui.

On entraîna pendant ce temps Malfoy au-dehors et Harry entendit des jurons provenant du Serpentard. Lorsque celui-ci eut disparu, Harry se força à se calmer. Il se détendit peu à peu, la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis l'ayant décrispé. Voyant cela, Seamus le lâcha avec un air gêné, désolé d'avoir dû l'emprisonner alors qu'il avait lui-même au moins autant envie que Harry de cogner Malfoy. Harry réussit à sourire à Hermione. Ron regarda avec animosité le cortège de Serpentard qui repartait, dirigé par Malfoy.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je vais bien. »

« Mille dragons, Harry, tu ne l'as pas loupé! » s'exclama, ravi, Ron.

« Ron! » le gronda Hermione en guise de représailles. Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Mais bon sang, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris! » fit-elle, furieuse. « Nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivés que tu te bats avec Malfoy! Je sais très bien à quel point il est exaspérant mais je croyais que tu pourrais marquer des limites! »

« Hermione, arrête de lui faire la morale! Tu ne vois pas dans quel état il est! » s'insurgea Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione poussa un soupir agacé puis dispersa les élèves qui observaient encore la scène.

« Disparaissez! Rejoignez vos compartiments! Allez! »

Petit à petit, les étudiants obéirent, déçus. Ginny s'effondra sur la banquette, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Ginny, tout va bien? » s'enquit Harry avec désarroi.

Elle leva son visage rempli de taches de rousseur vers lui.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus stupide et de plus horrible! » s'exclama-t-elle en serrant les dents. « Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Je te croyais plus intelligent que Malfoy! »

Ron en resta bouche bée. Il savait que Ginny n'en pinçait plus pour Harry depuis un bout de temps mais elle prenait des libertés avec lui qui le laissèrent pantois. Hermione, par contre, ne sembla pas étonnée. Elle s'enflamma, même.

« Elle a raison, Harry! C'était une attitude totalement absurde et bête! Enfin, au moins je comprends pourquoi Malfoy n'était pas là à la réunion des préfets… »

Michael Corner réussit à rentrer dans le compartiment, tandis que Seamus et Dean ressortaient et rejoignaient le leur.

« Un problème, ma puce? » s'angoissa-t-il en voyant le visage de Ginny baigné de larmes.

Au lieu de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, comme elle l'aurait fait auparavant à une telle appellation, Ginny se précipita dans les bras de Michael qui la serra contre lui. Ron serra les poings en voyant le jeune homme s'emparer de sa petite sœur. Hermione lui fit les gros yeux, ce qu'il ignora volontairement. Harry ne se préoccupait pas de Ginny et Michael Corner. Il commençait à ressentir des douleurs atroces dans tout son corps. Un goût de sang lui envahissait la bouche. Hermione soupira en le dévisageant.

« Nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivés et tu vas déjà aller rendre une visite à Pomfresh… »

Ron éclata de rire, ses pensées momentanément détournées de sa sœur et de son petit ami. Les deux jeunes gens en profitèrent d'ailleurs pour s'éclipser discrètement.

« On devrait y souscrire un abonnement! » proposa Ron en rigolant. « On aurait peut-être des réductions, vu l'assiduité de notre fréquentation là-bas! »

Harry et Hermione firent la moue. Puis les trois jeunes gens se dépêchèrent de s'habiller, le train allant bientôt entrer à la gare de Poudlard.

Ils s'assirent sur la banquette, attendant l'arrêt du train. Hermione en profita pour assaillir ses amis de questions concernant leurs examens:

« Combien de BUSE avez-vous eu? Ron, j'espère que tu as au moins réussi l'épreuve de métamorphose! C'était d'une simplicité… Et toi, Harry, combien as-tu eu à l'examen de DCFM? Moi, je ne m'en suis pas mal sortie. Heureusement que je n'ai pas interverti le sort contre les Mordots et ceux anti-Lupifuques. J'ai failli me tromper, quelle erreur ça aurait été! Heureusement, j'ai eu une très bonne note en arithmancie! (Harry et Ron soupirèrent de soulagement) L'examen d'Astronomie fut bien sûr celui auquel j'eus la moins bonne note, avec cette horrible Ombrage qui avait attaqué Hagrid la nuit, c'est normal! Et vous, comment ça s'est passé? Et votre BUSE en… (elle grimaça) Divination? Au fait, tant que j'y suis, comment… »

« Hé! Hermione! Du calme! On ne comprend plus rien de ce que tu dis! Tu mâches tes mots tellement ton débit de paroles est rapide. » la stoppa Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Harry regarda par la fenêtre.

« On arrive! Je vois Pré-au-lard! »

Les deux autres se précipitèrent à la fenêtre à côté de Harry. Ils aperçurent la forte silhouette très reconnaissable de Hagrid attendant sur le quai. Ils lui firent de signes de la main que le garde-chasse ne vit pas. Harry observa le ciel. Quelques nuages gris s'amoncelaient paresseusement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il faisait plutôt beau temps pour une rentrée. Les première année n'auraient pas à souffrir trop de leur traversée du lac en bateau. Le train s'arrêta enfin et des flots d'élèves se déversèrent à terre en traînant leurs valises. Ron et Hermione s'excusèrent auprès de Harry en lui demandant de réserver une diligence. Ils devaient eux-mêmes juguler les étudiants et les diriger en ordre vers leurs propres voitures. Harry frémit en voyant les diligences. Elles étaient tirées par les Sombrals, ces fantastiques créatures que ne pouvaient voir que ceux qui avaient assisté à la mort de quelqu'un. Harry les trouvaient terrifiantes, avec leurs yeux globuleux d'un blanc immaculé qui ne regardaient nulle part en particulier, même si ces étranges créatures l'avaient aidé l'année précédente.

Pour la plupart des élèves, les Sombrals restaient invisibles et ils pensaient que leurs diligences étaient tirées par d'invisibles chevaux, ou bien que leurs moyens de transport étaient enchantés pour se rendre à destination, autrement dit, le château de Poudlard. Harry dirigea son regard vers la masse volumineuse de son école, tout en portant prudemment la main droite vers sa tempe, qui avait pris un sacré coup. Il ne lui restait que deux ans là-bas. Ensuite, que ferait-il? Déjà, pour la rentrée, il avait pris une bonne résolution: tenter de ne pas fourrer son nez dans les ennuis et surtout essayer de rester en vie. Oui, la dernière était bien plus importante, de son point de vue. S'il ne mourait pas d'ici la fin de l'année, il pourrait toujours songer à son avenir, bien qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il voudrait faire: son rêve était de devenir un des meilleurs Aurors d'Angleterre et de combattre Voldemort, ainsi que toutes les créatures malfaisantes qui menaceraient la paix de ses amis. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait être un James Bond miniature, loin de là (d'ailleurs, il avait horreur de James Bond et de ses cabrioles légendaires). C'était déjà son destin de s'opposer à Lord Voldemort, il lui semblait « normal » de continuer dans cette voie. Mais quels clichés cela représentait! Le Bien, blanc et pur, opposé contre le Mal, noir et dépravé.

Harry s'arracha à ces pensée philosophiques qui, lui semblait-il, ne lui apportaient rien. De toute façon, Auror était le seul métier qui avait de l'intérêt à ses yeux. Harry se souvenait encore de la promesse de McGonagall l'année précédente quand elle s'était engagée à ce qu'il réussisse dans cette voie, « même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire! », avait-elle ajouté, mot pour mot, à Ombrage.

Le train siffla, signifiant par là l'arrêt total du train et l'impatience du conducteur pour les voyageurs trop lents, comme lui. Le jeune homme saisit ses bagages et, seul, il descendit à terre. Le château de Poudlard se dressait devant lui, toujours identique, malgré les évènements. Son seul refuge contre Lord Voldemort.

Le jeune homme se dirigea dans la cohue vers une diligence miraculeusement laissée vide et y pénétra. Hedwige hulula en reconnaissant son foyer. Harry la caressa distraitement en ancrant dans sa mémoire l'immense bâtiment abritant l'école de sorcellerie la plus connue d'Angleterre, j'ai nommé Poudlard.


	3. Une étrange présence

**RaR**

Le Saut de l'Ange: Merci!! Oui, pour moi si Hermione doit être avec quelqu'un, c'est avec Ron !

Miss Faust : tu vas avoir du mal à faire des pronostics ma grande !! Le début est looong… lol

Off : lol tu paries sur les combattants !! Je devrais prendre les paris, je gagnerais bien ma vie !!

Leviathoune : lol Malfoy est quand même une petite ordure !! Même si je l'adooooooooore !!

Letti: Oh, non! Pas Harry Bond! Beuh… lol Harry est un choupinou tout gentil, pas un espion… Drago est amoureux de son père. Non, je déconne, tu m'as crue ? Dray est complètement à la botte de son cher papa en extase devant lui alors il ne supporte pas qu'on l'envoie en taule… Compréhensible, non ? en plus dans le film il est assez méchant le pti Dray !!

Oxaline : nan nan nan ! Tu sauras pas avec qui va aller Harry !! lol je suis méchante hein ? Hmm Ginny a trouvé son ptit chéri je ne sais pas encore si je vais le changer (c'est peut-être à la vie à la mort, qui sait ? Mais bon, Ginny, c'est Ginny… (ce qui veut tout dire !!)) tjs aussi JKR ? je prends ça pour un compliment !!!

**Chapitre 3: Une étrange présence...**

Harry, Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la désormais familière Grande Salle et allèrent s'installer à la tablée des Gryffondor où les élèves déjà arrivés les saluèrent bruyamment. Harry regretta que les jumeaux Weasley, les deux frères de Ron, ne soient plus là. Cette année allait être moins intéressante sans eux. Ils faisaient rire tout le monde, sans exception, si ce n'était quelquefois Hermione qui n'appréciait que moyennement leurs expériences douteuses et leurs farces à la limite des règles instaurées par Poudlard aux étudiants.

Harry détailla la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Seuls les première année manquaient, bien entendu. Ils devaient sûrement attendre qu'on les introduise à l'intérieur de la pièce, en tremblant, comme Harry l'avait fait à onze ans. C'était toujours émouvant de voir ces petits sorciers et sorcières pénétrer dans la Grande Salle en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés et observant tout et tous. Dire qu'un jour Harry avait été comme eux. Mais ce temps-là était loin, hélas… Il avait d'autres problèmes que celui de mettre un Choixpeau sur la tête, malheureusement. Beaucoup d'autres problèmes… il dit bonjour à Dean, Seamus et Neville, qu'il n'avait pas vus dans le train. Hermione commença à disserter sur le fait que les elfes de maison étaient sous-traités, qu'on les assouvissait et que c'était proprement intolérable, mais comme personne ne prêtait attention à se paroles, elle demanda leurs notes aux autres et s'empressa d'étaler les siennes. Ron leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle racontait pour la troisième fois en un quart d'heure combien elle avait eu en arithmancie, « la matière la plus _difficile_ de Poudlard! ». Harry ne les écoutait pas, ne voulant pas être témoin d'une énième dispute entre eux. Il discutait avec Dean de football et de Quidditch. Soudain, Ron lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Aïe! Tu pourrais faire attention! » se plaignit-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Mais celui-ci ne s'excusa pas, au contraire. Il pointa son index en direction de la table des professeurs. Curieux, Harry suivit le chemin de son doigt. Peut-être Ron avait-il vu le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il était avide de savoir qui allait prendre cette place, cette année. Mais ce n'était pas à propos de ça que Ron l'avait frappé si violemment.

« Tu as vu ça? Trelawney est descendue pour le banquet! Alors ça, c'est inhabituel! Il a sûrement dû se passer quelque chose! »

Harry haussa les épaules, déçu. Il avait cru que ce serait plus important et se demandait maintenant si ce coup de coude si brutal était mérité pour une chose aussi insignifiante. Après tout, le professeur de Divination faisait ce qu'elle voulait!

« Elle avait peut-être envie d'être un peu avec les autres, c'est tout… » supposa-t-il.

Le dard de la curiosité ayant maintenant propagé son venin dans tout son corps, Harry détailla les différentes personnes se trouvant à la table des professeurs. Il fit un signe de salut à Hagrid, croisa les yeux froids de Rogue, lui rendit longuement son regard, puis, n'ayant pas remarqué de nouvelle tête, se pencha vers Ron.

« Dis-moi, tu n'as eu aucune information concernant le nouveau prof de Défense? »

Ron secoua la tête négativement. Il en profita pour faire le tour de la table de professeurs, chose que Harry venait de faire quelques secondes auparavant. Lui aussi semblait se poser la question, maintenant que son ami en avait fait la réflexion.

À ce moment, les élèves de première année entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les conversations se finirent l'une après l'autre à cette arrivée. McGonagall les conduisit jusqu'au Choixpeau que l'on venait de poser sur son socle, comme chaque année, lors de la Répartition. Dumbledore se leva soudain. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, croyant qu'il allait faire un discours. Cependant, le vieux sorcier ne prêta pas attention aux élèves et se dirigea vers Trelawney, tout en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille. Cette fois, Harry en fut franchement étonné. Cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Ron avait fait cette remarque, quelques instants plus tôt, concernant la présence rare du professeur de Divination au banquet de début d'année, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment désarçonné Harry. Cependant, ceci était plus rare. Le jeune homme savait que le don de Sybille Trelawney était la plupart du temps factice mais elle avait parfois de véritables prédictions. Dumbldeore semblait la couvrir d'attentions mais en faisant cela, il avait braqué des projecteurs sur le professeur de Divination, qui ne devait sûrement pas s'en plaindre, d'ailleurs. Harry plissa les yeux, derrière ses lunettes. Trelawney ne paraissait pas si joyeuse, en fait.

Dumbledore était déjà revenu à sa place depuis quelques secondes et semblait surpris de voir les élèves de première année, comme si on venait de lui faire une bonne farce et que des jeunes garçons et filles apparaissaient soudain devant ses yeux. Il commençait son discours de bienvenue, auquel Harry ne prêta aucune attention, concentré comme il était sur Sybille Trelawney. La femme, enchevêtrée dans ses multiples châles, se cachait cette fois derrière eux et son nez avait l'air bizarrement rouge, comme si elle avait pleuré. Harry sentit soudain un étau glacial se refermer autour de son cœur. Toutes les prédictions de Trelawney qu'il avait connues l'avaient concerné, lui. Était-ce aujourd'hui encore le cas? Pourquoi la femme pleurait-elle? Venait-on de lui répéter ses paroles? Dans ce cas, quelles étaient-elles? Sa prédiction présentait-elle un méchant tableau de l'avenir? Cela le concernait-il cette fois encore? Des questions, toujours des questions! Harry serra les poings.

Mais ça n'avait pas de raison. Oui, bien sûr, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter! Sinon, Dumbledore l'aurait couverts de regards protecteurs derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, un de ces regards… comme celui-ci.

« Merlin, pitié que non! » s'exclama-t-il tout bas, en détournant nerveusement le regard.

Ron se tourna vers lui, inquiet, déconnectant avec bonheur du discours de Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Rogue a été promu professeur de Défense? »

Harry ne perçut pas la note ironique de la réplique de Ron. Mais il voulait à tout prix éviter de lui parler de ses soupçons à propos de Trelawney, sinon son ami et Hermione allaient le sermonner et le couvrir comme des mères, ce dont Harry avait horreur.

« Je faisais les pronostics du prochain match de Quidditch. » mentit-il avec brio. « Les Serpentard ont l'air d'avoir une bonne équipe, cette année. »

Ron le regarda de travers. Harry se demanda s'il avait gaffé.

« Mais, Harry, comment peux-tu savoir la composition des équipes? Nous-mêmes, nous ne savons même pas qui va remplacer Angelina et Alicia! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant pour cette erreur.

« J'ai… j'ai entendu Malfoy en parler avec Nott. Mais il ne s'agissait que de joueurs possibles, des candidats! » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que les yeux de Ron brillaient, ce qui montrait son intérêt pour ce que Harry aurait pu avoir découvert d'important. Ron était gardien pour la deuxième année consécutive, maintenant et la seule chose qui lui importait dans cette équipe de Quidditch, c'était qu'elle gagne contre Serpentard.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » conclut Ron avec aplomb « nous serons toujours meilleurs qu'eux! »

Hermione, qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation, leva les yeux au ciel en faisant la grimace, puis elle fila un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il se taise. Ce dernier grommela en se frottant vigoureusement les côtes. Dumbledore avait maintenant fini de discourir. Harry leva la tête vers le Choixpeau. Tous l'observaient avec la même attention, maintenant. La fente qui lui servait de bouche se mit soudain à s'ouvrir…

« _Vous ne voyez en moi qu'un vieux galurin_

_Pourtant il fut en des temps pas si lointains _

_Quatre sorciers qui m'insufflèrent la vie,_

_Me donnèrent un pouvoir quasi infini._

_Deux femmes et deux hommes pour créer une école_

_Pour dev'nir de la sorcellerie le symbole, _

_S'entendirent pour instituer Poudlard._

_Puis ils le divisèrent en quatre étendards._

_Rowena félicita les érudits_

_À Serdaigle, elle les prit sous sa protection._

_Salazar accueillit les dégourdis_

_Pour ach'ver à Serpentard leur instruction._

_Quant à Helga, à Poufsouffle, elle hébergea _

_Ceux reconnus travailleurs et patients_

_À Gryffondor, l'esprit de Godric vivra _

_En ceux qui restent forts, hardis et vaillants._

_Venez, venez, avancez donc vers moi! _

_Je suis l'Choixpeau magique qui décidera_

_Quelle maison pour la suite vous est destinée,_

_Duquel des quatre vous avez hérité!_ »

Les élèves applaudirent vigoureusement, alors que le Choixpeau finissait sa chanson. McGonagall sortit une longue liste de parchemin qu'elle déroula jusqu'à terre. Elle lut alors le premier nom sur la liste.

« Ackerley, Maudlin! »

Une petite fille aux fines tresses blondes qui ressemblait vaguement à une souris s'avança vaillamment vers le Choixpeau.

« SERDAIGLE! » cria celui-ci.

La fillette faillit sauter au plafond (magique) de soulagement en se dirigeant en courant vers la table bleu et bronze qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. McGonagall appela un autre nom. Le garçon vint à Gryffondor, pour le grand bonheur de ceux-ci qui ne faillirent pas à leur réputation de joyeux fêtards en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Hermione s'inquiéta et tenta de modérer la joie de ses camarades en voyant la table flancher mais en vain. Les Gryffondor se faisaient un honneur d'accueillir le plus chaleureusement possible les nouveaux venus. Peu à peu, l'attention de Harry se détacha de ce spectacle revu déjà pour la cinquième fois. La Répartition continua ainsi jusqu'à Woiter Janus qui fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Harry reporta son attention sur Trelawney mais plus rien ne laissa paraître quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Elle se cachait derrière ses châles avec adresse. À la fin, lassé de ne rien comprendre, Harry détourna la tête. Dumbledore réexpliqua le règlement de Poudlard aux élèves et présenta Rusard, le concierge.

Enfin, le grand moment qu'attendait avec impatience Ron arriva. Le dîner fut annoncé par Dumbledore et les plats miraculeux (à ses yeux) apparurent sur les tables, les faisant presque crouler sous le poids. Ron se précipita dessus, au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui le contempla d'un œil désolé.

« Ne nous rebats pas les oreilles avec la Sale, Hermione, ou je te tue! » s'exclama Ron qui dévorait à pleines dents une aile de poulet rôti.

« S.A.L.E. » répliqua Hermione, vexée, tout en ne touchant pas à son repas, dégoûtée par la gloutonnerie de son ami.

Elle n'avait toujours pas abandonnée sa cause charitable et avait cassé les oreilles à Ron avec ça pendant tout l'été, apparemment. Harry était dévoré par la curiosité. Aucun professeur n'était arrivé, en tout cas de nouvelle tête. Alors qui avait obtenu le poste de professeur de Défense? Il avait laissé tomber le mystère que représentait la présence de Trelawney au banquet, ses yeux, agrandis par les énormes lunettes, brillants et rouges. Maintenant, son esprit curieux s'était penché sur le nom du nouveau professeur -absent. Justement, Dumbledore se levait une énième fois. Toutes les conversations se turent d'un seul coup et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Harry, tiraillé par la curiosité se démit presque le cou en observant son directeur.

« J'ai juste oublié de vous préciser une chose. Comme vous le savez, une bizarre… « tradition » fait que les professeurs de Défense se succèdent les uns après les autres et nous quittent tous invariablement au bout d'un an. Il ne me reste donc qu'une chose à vous annoncer, mes chers élèves. » commença Dumbledore. « Comme vous le savez, le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est resté vacant après le départ de Dolores Ombrage… »

À ces mots, la salle entière éclata en applaudissements et en sifflets, montrant l'antipathie des différentes maisons envers ladite Ombrage. Seuls les Serpentard grognaient dans leur coin et Dumbledore leur envoya un regard pétillant de malice. Puis, quand le vacarme se fut peu à peu apaisé, il reprit de nouveau la parole.

« Cette année, c'est une personne que vous connaissez tous qui va prendre ce poste. Il s'agit de… »

Dumbledore toussa brièvement et Harry crut entrevoir le directeur étouffer une quinte de fou rire. Quand il fut en état de continuer, les élèves étaient tous, sans exception, suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Je disais donc que le poste de professeur de Défense a été attribué à une personne travaillant déjà dans l'établissement, quelqu'un reconnu pour son autorité et son savoir, j'ai nommé… _Severus Rogue!_ »

°°°

J'ai eu un mal fou à inventer la chanson de ce maudit Choixpeau! Des vers, des rimes… Pfiou! Quel travail! Pitié, dites-moi qu'elle est bien parce que je vais péter un câble!

hé hé… vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, hein? Rogue, _enfin _prof de DCFM!! Qu'en dites-vous?? Moi: pauvre Harry!!!


	4. Saleté de prophétie!

**n/a:** Coucou fidèles lecteurs! Etant donné que j'ai une monnnnntagne de boulot en ce moment (et que je n'ai TOUJOURS pas le net (ça fait combien là, deux mois?)), je ne répondrais plus aux reviews... Je sais, je sais, c'est triste mais que voulez-vous? Un auteur doit bien survivre et pouvoir publier parfois... Bisous à tout le monde! (au fait, que ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser des reviews! QUAND MEME! lol)

**Chapitre 4: Saleté de prophétie!**

Dumbledore toussa brièvement et Harry crut entrevoir le directeur étouffer une quinte de fou rire. Quand il fut en état de continuer, les élèves étaient tous, sans exception, suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Je disais donc que le poste de professeur de Défense a été attribué à une personne travaillant déjà dans l'établissement, quelqu'un reconnu pour son autorité et son savoir, j'ai nommé… _Severus Rogue!_ »

Harry resta abasourdi. Il y eut un moment de flottement puis les Serpentard applaudirent à tout rompre et Rogue, qui s'était levé un bref instant, leur adressa un de ses rares sourires à faire froid dans le dos. La gorge de Harry s'assécha soudain, et le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang. Mais rien ne changeait, ni le visage gonflé d'orgueil de Rogue, ni le sens des paroles horribles de Dumbledore. Merlin, non. C'était une plaisanterie? Rogue, professeur de DCFM? Non, Harry devait rêver. D'ailleurs, sa tête lui tournait abominablement. Il espéra qu'il ne rendrait pas son déjeuner sur le sol de la Grande Salle d'horreur. Il sentit une pression sur son avant-bras et cria tout bas de douleur en maudissant Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » grogna le Gryffondor, retrouvant momentanément l'usage de la parole..

Celui-ci dévisageait Rogue, les yeux aussi exorbités que sa bouche était bée.

« Je vérifie que je ne suis pas le seul à cauchemarder. » s'expliqua Ron, la bouche toujours grande ouverte, un air d'affreuse consternation et d'immense horreur se peignant alors sur son visage.

Harry fit non de la tête en ne quittant pas Rogue du regard, n'osant pas croire aux paroles épouvantables que venaient de prononcer Dumbledore. Comment avait-il pu nommer cet espèce de hibou aussi partial au poste de professeur de Défense? Aux autres tables, certains avaient la même réaction que Ron et se pinçaient pour vérifier la véracité des faits. Quant à Neville, il se giflait carrément, se commandant de se réveiller. Dean finit par lui empoigner le bras, encore sous le coup de l'affreuse nouvelle. Par contre, les première année ne savaient visiblement pas comment réagir. Une voix s'éleva alors, contestataire. Harry reconnut Hermione qui levait très haut sa main, attirant l'attention de trois tables (les Serpentard étaient trop occupés à acclamer Rogue, Malfoy à leur tête, même en mauvais état):

« Professeur! Mais qui va alors occuper le poste de professeur de Potions? »

Comme dans un ballet synchronisé, les visages se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui n'en fut pas démontée pour autant, soutenant le regard scrutateur de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui adressa un large sourire, alors que le visage de Hermione restait fermé comme une huître.

« Rassurez-vous, miss Granger, le professeur Rogue sera à même d'assurer les cours de Défense et en même temps ceux de Potions, mais uniquement pour les cinquième, sixième et septième année. (les concernés gémirent) Il leur est nécessaire d'approfondir plus que les première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième année leurs connaissances en ce domaine. Le professeur Chourave, qui a une certaine expérience en matière de Potions (Rogue eut une sorte de grognement), remplacera le professeur Rogue pour les autres. Je crois avoir bien répondu à votre question, miss Granger? »

« En effet, merci, professeur. » répliqua poliment Hermione en se rasseyant.

Elle fit ensuite une grimace en cachette de Dumbledore en direction de Harry et Ron. Harry crut qu'on l'écartelait. Quoi? Il lui faudrait subir Rogue _et_ en potions _et_ en Défense? C'était du délire!

« Harry, tu n'as pas l'air très bien.. » lui marmonna Ron, sans être très convaincant. (lui-même avait une mine affreuse)

« Tu as l'air aussi blanc que moi, Ron… » répondit Harry en comparant leurs reflets dans une des assiettes d'or qui renvoyait une image déformée (ou peut-être bien que non, à la vérité).

« C'est encore pire que l'année dernière… » gémit Ron. « On va devoir passer deux fois plus de temps avec Rogue… »

« Oh, ça ne va pas être _si _horrible, vous exagérez! (les deux garçons lui adressèrent un regard noir. Hermione baissa les yeux, son courage envolé) En fait, si. »

La jeune fille soupira et le repas continua, moins bruyamment que d'habitude, néanmoins. À la fin d'un dîner moins gai qu'à l'ordinaire, Harry se leva, suivant ses deux amis mais ils durent se séparer, Ron et Hermione devant guider les première année. Harry leur souhaita bonne chance en voyant les espèces de garnements qu'ils accueillaient cette année.

« Tu es moche, toi! » dit l'un sur le ton de la conversation à Ron, tout en lui tirant la langue.

Son copain s'esclaffa. Ron sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Hermione dut régler le problème et calmer le jeu avant que cela ne dégénère en carnage collectif. Harry fut heureux de ne pas être préfet, d'un coup. Mais il n'était pas tiré d'affaire. Alors qu'il accompagnait Seamus, Dean et Neville jusqu'à leur dortoir, McGonagall apparut soudain devant leur groupe.

« Potter, venez avec moi, je vous prie. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir. »

Les trois autres roulèrent des yeux dans sa direction. Harry eut l'horrible impression que l'histoire de sa bataille avec Malfoy était déjà parvenue aux oreilles du directeur. Laissant là ses amis, il suivit le professeur jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Patacitrouilles! »

La gargouille laissa la place et dégagea l'escalier menant au bureau. McGonagll le laissa devant la porte et redescendit. Harry, prévoyant avec appréhension ce qui allait se passer, attendit trente secondes, le temps de souffler pour se donner du courage. Puis, il frappa deux coups brefs à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Harry réitéra ses coups. Toujours rien.

Intrigué, le jeune homme entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le bureau, toujours aussi en désordre, était désert. Il pénétra à l'intérieur. Les portraits étaient vides, à l'exception de ceux qui dormaient dans leurs cadres du sommeil du juste. Harry regarda autour de lui. Fumseck dormait lui aussi. Bien qu'il aurait dû s'en étonner, Harry ne remarqua rien. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Sur le bureau, à moitié cachée par un monceau de parchemins, résidait une Pensine. Il s'approcha à pas de loups. Le phénix ne remua même pas d'une aile. Son plumage d'or parfait reflétait presque le reste de la pièce. Harry s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du bureau.

Précautionneusement, il écarta les papiers et vit une image se former dans la Pensine. Harry hésita. Ce n'était certes pas ses affaires et il avait appris à ses dépens l'année précédente que les gens n'aiment pas que l'on vienne fouiner dans leurs souvenirs. Mais la tentation était trop forte. C'était un véritable cadeau, une offre inespérée, une occasion que l'on ne pouvait pas refuser! Une image se forma dans le gris-bleu de la Pensine. Il se pencha. Lorsque son nez en fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres, il se sentit brusquement attiré vers le fond. Il toucha alors le liquide bizarroïde constituant la Pensine et fut brutalement introduit dans le souvenir de Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, un peu étourdi. Il essaya de se rappeler où il avait vu cet endroit. Soudain, la mémoire lui revint. La salle des professeurs! Il y était venu la première année pour récupérer le livre que Rogue lui avait injustement confisqué. Les professeurs étaient justement rassemblés autour de quelque chose. Harry eut le sentiment étrange d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. En fait… non ce n'était pas la scène mais… soudain Harry réalisa ce qui l'avait fait tiquer: les professeurs portaient les mêmes vêtements qu'au dîner! La scène se serait donc passée aujourd'hui! Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les sorciers. Il distingua le centre de l'attention. C'était le professeur Trelawney. Elle avait les yeux révulsés et tous se mordaient les lèvres, effrayés. Que disait-elle donc? Harry passa au travers des professeurs pour se trouver à côté du professeur de Divination. Une prophétie. Trelawney était en train de lire l'avenir. Harry écouta de toutes ses oreilles.

« _Les deux combattants légendaires s__'affronteront sans fin…Une aide leur sera profitable…L'un d'eux devra se l'attacher pour vaincre l'autre…Au moment opportun, l'aide se devra d'accomplir son destin pour sauver et faire triompher son allié…Le secours opportun sera marqué dans sa chair, symbole de paix dérisoire…Il naîtra dans les froids glacés du plein hiver, soutiendra l'un des combattants pour lui apporter chance et victoire…et enfin surviendra la délivrance… Les deux combattants légendaires s'affronteront…_ »

Harry en avait assez entendu. Il grava les paroles de la prophétie dans sa mémoire et s'empêcha de vomir. Même intangible, il sentait fort bien qu'il pouvait rendre son dîner sur le sol. La cauchemar n'aurait donc pas de fin? Il récapitula ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Bien que n'étant pas cité explicitement, le jeune homme avait compris qu'il s'agissait de lui et de Voldemort. Ainsi que d'une autre personne qui l'aiderait à vaincre Voldemort s'il réussissait à la rallier. Quel imbroglio! Il se prit la tête dans les mains mais soudain, de très loin, il perçut le cri d'un oiseau. Fumseck! Le phénix de Dumbledore! Harry ferma les yeux et s'arracha difficilement à la réalité fictive de la Pensine.

Il releva la tête et ouvrit les paupières. Le jeune homme avait réintégré le bureau du directeur. Il regarda autour de lui. Toujours personne dans les parages. Décidément, il avait une chance folle. L'oiseau doré, couleur de flammes quelquefois sous la lumière des torches, le regardait fixement, d'un air doux mais plein de reproche également.

« Désolé, Fumseck mais ça me concernait, non? » se justifia Harry en s'adressant à l'oiseau, tout en caressant timidement le dos lisse du phénix.

Le Gryffondor entendit alors la cloche de la porte grincer. D'un bond, il rejoignit le fauteuil en cuir rouge en face du bureau de Dumbledore et s'y installa, ayant l'air le plus innocent possible, le cœur battant à tout rompre, de peur que l'on découvre son intrusion dans les souvenirs du directeur.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée, faisant intérieurement la grimace en sentant ses cervicales craquer de tension. Et ouvrit sa bouche en un 'o' rapidement maîtrisé. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui venait de franchir la porte. Pire.

« Tiens donc, Potter! »

Harry accueillit d'un reniflement dédaigneux Malfoy et détourna la tête. Malfoy ne l'entendait malheureusement pas de cette oreille. Il s'installa sous le nez de Harry sur le bord du bureau, narguant le Gryffondor. Harry reporta son regard vers Fumseck, faisant mine s'en ficher éperdument, ce qui ne fut évidemment pas du goût de Malfoy. Harry se demandait intérieurement ce que pouvait bien fabriquer le directeur de Poudlard. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, nul doute qu'il sauterait à la gorge de Malfoy et ils en seraient quittes pour un mois de retenue au moins! Et justement, le Serpentard semblait montrer du goût à le fréquenter durant les heures de colle car il commença à glisser insidieusement à Harry pendant que celui-ci, tendu, les mains crispées sur le rebord de son siège, s'empêchait mentalement de mettre son poing dans la figure de l'infect prétentieux:

« Dis donc, Potter, tu m'as semblé mal à l'aise, dans le train… se pourrait-il que ce soit parce que l'on ait cité le nom de…_Black? _Tu vois de qui je parle, je suppose, Potter… le malade mental évadé d'Azkaban… le gars qui n'avait sûrement plus aucune conscience pour réussir à échapper aux Détraqueurs sans âme…Le fou… _qui a trahi tes parents__…_ » fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, guettant la moindre réaction chez sa victime.

À ces mots, Harry bondit, les yeux brillants de haine. Ceux de Malfoy avaient une lueur d'amusement malsaine qui calma immédiatement le jeune homme. Non, il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Il ne sortirait pas hors de ses gonds, pas question. Ce sale petit Serpentard pouvait toujours courir. Il se rassit, sous les sarcasmes de Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit Potter? On ne maîtrise plus ses nerfs? J'avais raison, en fin de compte… le malade t'a refilé ses gènes… (il eut un sourire carnassier) je viendrais te déposer des fleurs à Sainte-Mangouste… qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Potter? Tu préfères quoi? Je trouve que pour l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital, le mieux serait des… »

Harry ne sut jamais ce que c'était car la porte s'ouvrit et Malfoy se leva du bureau de Dumbledore précipitamment. Le directeur entra enfin dans la pièce et les dévisagea, ayant l'air un peu surpris de les découvrir là tous les deux. À moins qu'il le fut de les voir sains et saufs (si on pouvait dire.. Ils étaient couverts d'ecchymoses). Harry bénit cette arrivée prompte car il n'aurait pas tenu une minute de plus en présence de cet horripilant personnage. Il l'aurait déchiqueté avant.

Dumbledore s'excusa en quelques mots de son retard puis, avec un sourire fatigué, il contourna le bureau et les deux jeunes hommes pour aller s'asseoir sur son siège de directeur de Poudlard.

« Eh bien messieurs, on peut dire que vous ne vous tenez jamais tranquilles… » commença-t-il en essuyant avec accablement ses lunettes. « On m'a rapporté que vous vous étiez battus dans le train. Ces faits sont-ils vrais? »

Comme Malfoy ne daignait pas ouvrir la bouche, Harry se chargea de la réponse mais il ne baissa pas les yeux: il ne regrettait absolument pas ses actes.

« Oui, professeur. »

Dumbledore s'attendait sûrement à une réponse franche de la part de Harry, c'est pourquoi il insista du côté de Malfoy, au grand bonheur du Gryffondor.

« Vous le reconnaissez également, Mr. Malfoy? »

Malfoy leva les yeux (jusqu'à présent, il avait feint être éminemment préoccupé par sa manucure)et croisa le regard autoritaire de Dumbledore, ce qui ne lui était pas familier. Il décida donc de se tenir à carreau.

« Oui, professeur. »

« Bien. » fit le directeur en un souffle, ce soupir démentant ses paroles. « Vous vous rendrez directement chez Mrs Pomfresh en sortant d'ici et sans -je dis bien sans- vous battre. Je pensais pourtant que ces années de guerres puériles entre vous deux étaient désormais terminées. Mais je vois que je me trompais. Pour éviter tout conflit, Mrs McGonagall vous accompagnera jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

Le reproche à peine déguisé de Dumbledore fit rougir Harry et même Malfoy baissa les yeux, ne pouvant supporter les paroles humiliantes du directeur. À ses yeux, lui et Malfoy n'étaient encore que des petits garçons indisciplinés, rebelles et incapables de sang-froid, qui avaient besoin d'une nounou revêche pour les empêcher de se battre comme des chiffonniers.

« Je dois vous avouer que je suis doublement déçu. Je croyais que pour différentes raisons, vous aviez mûri, messieurs. Mr Potter, je pensais que vous aviez mesuré l'année précédente le prix d'une vie, combien elle peut être courte et que cela ne vaut pas la peine de la gâcher en broutilles. »

Cette allusion douloureuse à Sirius fit presque jaillir Harry de son fauteuil. Dumbledore eut l'air de s'en vouloir et se tourna vers le Serpentard.

« Quant à vous, Mr Malfoy, en tant que préfet, je croyais que vous donneriez l'exemple que l'on attend de vous et que vous ne vous comporteriez pas comme un de ces élèves à qui vous êtes justement censé donner l'exemple. »

Le jeune homme serra les dents mais ne broncha pas. Dumbledore conclut:

« Comme punition, vous aurez une semaine de retenue le soir. Vous vous adresserez directement à vos directeurs de maison pour le châtiment en lui-même. De plus, j'enlève dix points à chacun de vous. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Il claqua brièvement dans ses mains. McGonagall ouvrit la porte du bureau, le visage sévère. Elle tint ouverte la porte, leur signifiant de prendre congé du directeur. L'air sombre, les deux étudiants se levèrent, marmonnèrent un bref « au revoir » et suivirent leur professeur de métamorphoses. Ils descendirent les marches, se retrouvant face à la gargouille de pierre qui se referma, cachant aux yeux des rares étudiants passant par là, les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

°°°

°°°

Cette prophétie de malheur! N'en parlons pas! C'est monstrueux! J'ai eu quand même plus de mal avec la chanson du Choixpeau mais l'histoire de la prophétie n'était pas mal non plus dans le genre… lol

Au chapitre suivant, vous saurez de quelle « aide » il s'agit dans cette mystérieuse prophétie…


	5. Questions sans réponse

**Chapitre 5: Questions sans réponse**

Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore dubitatif. Il ne pouvait sortir de son esprit les paroles mystérieuses et incompréhensibles de Trelawney, mais il se demandait également pourquoi le directeur avait été aussi sévère avec eux. Il ne semblait pas dans son état normal, lui non plus. Quelque chose le préoccupait et son petit doigt disait à Harry qu'il s'agissait justement de cette prophétie étrange. Et il était absolument furieux parce qu'on le prenait encore pour un petit garçon. Pas seulement dans le cas de la bagarre avec Malfoy! On ne l'estimait et ne le respectait apparemment pas assez pour lui révéler la seconde prophétie lui étant assignée. Et ça, ça, ça mettait Harry d'une humeur noire. Déjà, à cause de ce manque de confiance, il lui était arrivé des tas de choses qui n'auraient jamais dû se produire! La mort de Sirius! S'il avait su… s'il avait pu… mais c'était fini, maintenant et il se força à oublier tous ces évènements qui avaient bouleversé sa vie. Il lança un regard noir à Malfoy, ne pouvant pas reporter sa rage sur qui que ce soit d'autre. Malfoy ne le regardant pas, cela ne servit à rien mais Harry sut que le Serpentard avait senti cette œillade pleine de haine. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il serra les dents le plus fort qu'il put et continua à avancer, suivant le professeur de métamorphoses à travers le dédale de couloirs menant à l'infirmerie. Le fait que Malfoy ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de Harry lui donna envie d'exterminer le Serpentard.

Le jeune homme ne s'en rendait pas compte mais ils dégageaient l'un et l'autre deux sortes d'auras extrêmement puissantes, remplies de haine et de puissance qui rebutait McGonagall et l'effrayait en même temps. Elle avait toujours été au courant que ses deux étudiants étaient un peu spéciaux et que, même s'ils refusaient de l'admettre, ils étaient fait du même bois. Deux tempéraments de feu, sous leurs apparences de glace. Non, pas Potter. Il essayait d'être comme l'air, libre, tel qu'on le voyait sur son balai. Seul Malfoy se cachait sous la glace. Deux feux follets. Oui, c'était certainement l'image la plus juste pour les représenter. Ces deux idiots n'étaient que des têtes brûlées qui courraient sûrement à leur perte s'ils ne se tempéraient pas. Elle en discuterait avec Severus. S'ils croyaient obtenir des retenues stupides et simples, ils se trompaient. Elle allait s'arranger pour trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus subtil, de quoi les calmer un peu. Une douche froide, par exemple. N'importe quoi, pourvu que cela calme leur impétueuse jeunesse. Il ne fallait quand même pas les brimer. Sinon, ils rebuteraient contre toute sorte d'autorité et James… non, Harry deviendrait comme James dans ses plus jeunes années. Et ce ne serait pas une bonne chose que Harry évolue autant comme son père.

Quelle chose étrange… elle venait de confondre le père avec le fils… elle laissa ses souvenirs concernant les pères des deux garnements dériver. Effectivement, ils ressemblaient beaucoup à leurs pères, que ce soit physique ou mental. Mais ils étaient malgré tout terriblement différents de leurs géniteurs… Draco Malfoy ne serait jamais aussi docile que son père, déjà fort indiscipliné. Il était plus fougueux que lui, mais aussi -paradoxe- plus humain. Quant à Harry, il avait hérité de la curiosité insatiable de James et de son goût pour l'aventure mais il n'avait pas cette étincelle de goût du danger qu'avait Potter senior. Le fils était plus réfléchi. Cependant, parfois, des côtés moins … (McGonagall avait failli penser « intelligents »… ce n'était pas vraiment de la stupidité mais presque)… sages venant du père ressurgissaient, telle cette envie soudaine de frapper Draco Malfoy. Mais ce n'était pas son affaire, après tout. Elle avait suffisamment à faire avec tous les autres Gryffondor, sans compter le reste des étudiants. Il était de son devoir, en tant que sous-directrice, de s'occuper de la totalité des élèves de Poudlard. Bien sûr, il faudrait surveiller ces deux-là d'un peu plus près car maintenant qu'ils avaient goûté à la violence, au plaisir de se détruire l'un l'autre, ils n'attendraient plus qu'une occasion pour recommencer. McGonagall n'avait pas d'œil magique tel celui d'Alastor Maugrey pour voir derrière son crâne mais elle devinait sans peine les regards venimeux qu'ils se lançaient. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la porte de l'infirmerie se dessiner au détour du couloir.

Arrivés à bon port, ils furent poussés dans la pièce où Pomfresh les regarda entrer avec un petit cri de surprise puis d'agacement. Puis McGonagall, sa tâche accomplie, les laissa en tête à tête avec l'infirmière. Harry eut l'impression qu'elle fuyait leur présence. Il ne pouvait pas deviner à quel point il avait raison… Pomfresh leur adressa quelques commentaires sarcastiques et désabusés sur leur état. Le sang qui coulait de la blessure à l'arcade de Malfoy avait coagulé, formant une sorte de croûte bordeaux répugnante. Pomfresh les installa sur des lits éloignés, comportement lucide vu les Avada Kedavra visuels que les deux jeunes hommes se lançaient.

Quand, enfin, Harry fut libéré (avant Malfoy), il fila en direction de sa salle commune sans un regard en arrière, par crainte de déclencher une nouvelle bagarre entre lui et son pire ennemi. Soudain essoufflé, il s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir et se rendit compte qu'il avait couru. Il se força à se calmer et fit rouler ses épaules d'avant en arrière pour se détendre. Il ne savait pas ce qui le crispait tant, de cet imbuvable Malfoy ou de cette deuxième prophétie. D'un coup, en repensant à la prophétie à tête reposée, Harry eut comme un coup au cœur. Il voulait en parler à ses amis. Cependant, il ne leur avait pas touché mot de la _première _prophétie, le concernant tout personnellement. Il soupira bruyamment, déversant tout son désespoir par ce geste. Il allait devoir garder pour lui cette histoire de deuxième prophétie. Mais il aurait bien aimé bénéficier de lumières d'Hermione et des commentaires (quelquefois) sensés de Ron. Si Harry voulait réfléchir aux paroles prononcées par Trelawney, il devait le faire maintenant. Ses amis le cueilleraient dès son entrée dans la salle commune et il n'aurait donc pas un instant de tranquillité. Il se cala plus confortablement contre le mur et se perdit dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague.

Harry devait trouver une aide mystérieuse, une personne apparemment. Mais cela pouvait aussi bien être un animal. Qui pouvait le savoir? À nouveau, il fut envahi par la colère. Dumbledore, évidemment!

Cela le concernait! Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui en avait pas parlé? Sur le coup, Harry reprit pied dans la réalité, furieux. Il souffla encore une fois et se replongea dans son raisonnement.

Une aide… de quelle sorte d'aide pouvait-il s'agir? Harry n'avait pas écarté l'hypothèse d'un animal ou d'une autre créature magique. Et il pensait qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un dragon, d'un géant ou d'une fée particulièrement puissante. À moins qu'il ne s'agissait… de quelque chose d'encore mieux… Un génie? Un être mythique? Un Héros de l'Antiquité, au sens fort du terme? Un devin? Un Mage?

Harry se morigéna. Il pensait à n'importe quoi. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, tentant par là de retrouver un peu de perspicacité et de lucidité. Mais rien à faire, aucune lumineuse idée ne trouvait sa place dans son esprit. Il abandonna ses recherches. Il allait partir et rejoindre la salle des Gryffondor quand il se rappela soudain d'un détail. Trelawney avait parlé d'un signe. Harry était reconnaissable entre tous grâce à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. S'agissait-il d'une cicatrice également? Oui, tout concorderait… Bon gré, mal gré, il fut forcé d'admettre qu'un dragon ne viendrait sûrement pas à son secours contre Lord Voldemort, leur peau étant plus dure que de l'acier. Il aurait été difficile de la percer et pire, de la marquer à jamais. Mais il avait aussi été question d'un symbole de paix… non?

Harry se concentra pour rassembler ses souvenirs mais ceux-ci faisaient fi de Harry et s'évanouissaient sans scrupule pour son pauvre esprit torturé par des questions insolubles. Il soupira puis rejoignit enfin sa salle commune. Hermione et Ron allaient sûrement lui sauter dessus pour lui demander comment s'était passée la convocation chez Dumbledore.

°°°

De l'autre côté du pays, dans une banlieue de Londres comme il en existe des milliers, une jeune fille à la peau pâle et aux cheveux bruns attendait patiemment le bus qui la conduirait chez elle. Un sac sur les épaules, elle vit soudain arriver, avec quelques minutes de retard, le bus rouge reconnaissable entre tous. Son numéro était clairement visible, malgré le crépuscule naissant, comme une sorte d'enseigne lumineuse, un panneau indicateur. Quand le véhicule stoppa à sa hauteur et que les portes s'ouvrirent dans un souffle caractéristique de la mécanique des bus, elle grimpa les deux marches et présenta son ticket au conducteur qui lui adressa un vague signe de tête. Quelques vieilles serraient contre leurs maigres poitrines leurs sacs à main violets ou leurs cabas achetés en solde au supermarché du coin d'un air revêche. Un jeune Noir se trémoussait légèrement sur son siège en écoutant de la musique provenant de son baladeur. Les dreadlocks qui encadraient son visage tressautaient au rythme de la chanson. La jeune fille entendit nettement le martèlement sourd de la batterie quand elle passa à côté de lui pour se trouver une place au milieu du bus, près de la porte de sortie. Il ne lui porta aucune attention, concentré comme il était. Dans le fond, elle remarqua un vieil homme dans la soixantaine, ses longs cheveux gris tirant sur le blanc ramenés sur son crâne pour essayer de cacher sa calvitie naissante. Il marmonnait seul dans son coin et la jeune fille se dit qu'il devait certainement avoir bu un coup de trop. Quand il lui sourit, elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait une bonne partie de ses dents mais elle lui sourit gentiment en réponse avant de s'asseoir et lui tourner le dos. Elle déposa son sac sur le siège voisin et ramena ses genoux à son menton, bien que le règlement des bus l'interdise. Mais le chauffeur ne pouvait pas la voir de là où il était, heureusement.

Elle se perdit dans une rêverie, pensant à ses amies qu'elle avait retrouvées cette année. Ça lui avait semblé étrange mais… elle se sentait bizarrement détachée par rapport à elles. Les autres gloussaient dès qu'elles voyaient un joli garçon, ce qui gênait la jeune fille. Elle ne comprenait pas leur attitude. Elle vivait avec ses trois frères depuis longtemps qui ramenaient souvent leurs amis chez elle, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'était pas « émoustillée » comme les autres à l'arrivée d'un garçon. Elle se réveilla soudain. Le prochain arrêt serait le sien. Elle saisit son sac, manqua de s'étaler lorsque le bus s'arrêta et descendit à toute allure le marchepied pour se retrouver sur la terre ferme. Il lui restait dix minutes de marche pour retrouver sa maison. Son père ne serait pas là, il ne revenait que tard le soir, vers neuf ou dix heures, cela dépendait de son employeur et du travail en retard. Quant à sa mère, elle dormait sûrement encore, à moins qu'elle ne soit en train de préparer le dîner. La mère de la jeune Londonienne était infirmière de nuit et son unique fille ne la voyait pas beaucoup. Quant à ses frères, elle n'en fréquentait plus qu'un sur les trois. L'aîné travaillait en Amérique, là où l'or coulait à flots, disait-on. Mais qui pouvait encore croire à la légende de l'Eldorado? Ses parents et lui étaient brouillés depuis quelques années et elle ne recevait des nouvelles de lui qu'à travers des cartes postales pour son anniversaire qui disparaissaient mystérieusement par la suite. L'étudiante avait la sale impression que son père y était pour quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, on n'en parlait presque jamais et elle le regrettait bien. Le cadet était un paresseux de première mais il était trop attendrissant pour qu'on l'en blâme. La seule chose pour laquelle il se passionnait était le football et il comptait jouer professionnel, au grand malheur de ses parents. Il avait, grâce au sport, réussi à décrocher une bourse et était parti habiter près de son université, au nord de Londres. Quant au dernier, Matthew, c'était le plus malicieux, le plus proche de sa sœur. Ils étaient très intimes et elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Ils n'avaient que deux ans de différence et la maturité de la jeune fille comblait le fossé de l'âge. Il n'était sûrement pas encore rentré de son école. Le soir, il avait d'énigmatiques rendez-vous et sa sœur le soupçonnait de faire de grosses bêtises. Mais il ne lui confiait rien et se moquait de ce qu'il appelait « sa couardise ».

Enfin, elle parvint chez elle. Sa maison à deux étages, coincée entre d'autres toutes aussi écrasées que la sienne, lui parut plus imposante que d'habitude. Elle introduisit sans bruit la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, au cas où sa mère ne serait pas réveillée. Mais en pénétrant dans la cuisine, elle la trouva, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, en train de faire cuire des pâtes.

« Bonsoir ma chérie… » l'accueillit sa mère dans un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire qui donna aussitôt envie à sa progéniture d'en faire autant.

« B'soir, m'man. »

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à sa chambre au deuxième étage. Elle évita sans peine la grosse poutre peinte en noire qui traversait sa chambre, juste sous le toit. Son père avait voulu l'ôter, trouvant que cela serait dangereux d'avoir une planche aussi épaisse en plein milieu de sa chambre mais les architectes l'avaient fait déchanter. Cette barre de bois assurait le rôle de poutre maîtresse pour soutenir le toit, sans quoi celui-ci s'effondrerait. La poutre était donc restée à sa place, au grand dam de son père. La jeune fille adorait vivre dans cette chambre si particulière. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un grenier, si ce n'était l'absence de paille et de coffres au contenu merveilleux. Elle se contentait alors de son bureau en bois, de son lit au matelas douillet et de son velux qui donnait sur le ciel. La nuit, elle pouvait compter les étoiles et le jour, elle voyait les oiseaux passer au-dessus de sa tête. Maintenant que se deux frères étaient partis, elle pouvait l'avoir rien que pour elle. Avant, elle devait la partager avec le plus jeune de ses frères. Maintenant, il dormait dans la pièce à côté mais avait aménagé la pièce très différemment de celle de sa sœur. D'ailleurs, celle-ci n'y pénétrait jamais, la serrure étant toujours fermée à clé. Elle souffrait de ce manque de confiance, alors qu'il y avait quelques temps, ils se disaient tout mais lui avait grandi. Elle ne pouvait rester sa confidente jusqu'à sa mort.

Elle s'installa à son bureau, sortit son agenda et commença ses devoirs. Alors qu'elle dessinait une figure géométrique et calculait ses dimensions à partir des données, sa mère l'appela. Elle laissa là papier et crayons, heureuse de cette pause inattendue et descendit les escaliers. Puis elle s'arrêta, au premier étage. La porte de la chambre aux volets fermés de se parents était restée ouverte et le réveil aux chiffres rouges l'interpella. Il était bien trop tôt pour manger! Pourquoi sa mère l'avait-elle donc appelée? Elle termina sa descente et jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Personne. Elle se rendit alors dans le salon, en y entendant des voix. Timidement, elle poussa la porte.

Assis dans des fauteuils, deux personnes levèrent brusquement la tête vers elle, la faisant sursauter. Sa mère lui tournait le dos mais, en voyant la réaction des deux invités, elle devina la présence de sa fille, se tourna vers elle et lui sourit gauchement, une interrogation clairement lisible au fond de ses prunelles bleues. Mais sa fille ne connaissait pas les personnes présentes. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi sa mère l'avait appelée. Ces deux individus étaient venus pour elle. Mais pourquoi donc?

« Ma chérie, ces gens sont venus pour te voir. Je crois qu'ils doivent te parler. » lui dit sa mère, attendant une réponse de la part de sa fille.

Elle chercha fébrilement dans sa mémoire où elle avait pu rencontrer une vieille femme aux cheveux gris férocement tirés en arrière, habillée d'une longue robe et de lunettes qui lui donnaient un air encore plus sévère et un homme encore plus âgé que sa compagne, une longue barbe blanche atteignant ses genoux quand il était assis, ses cheveux immaculés rivalisant avec la taille de la barbe, habillé, lui, d'un large pantalon de vieux velours et d'une antique veste en mauvais tissu, ce qui ne lui enlevait en rien cette sorte de sérénité sage qui l'entourait comme une aura. Mais rien du tout. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré pareilles personnes. L'homme lui adressa un large sourire et la transperça d'un regard scrutateur derrière ses lunettes dorées en demi-lune. Elle eut un sourire nerveux, se sentant comme un insecte dépecé et détaillé sous les yeux avides des scientifiques. Il se leva et elle s'approcha. La femme fit de même. Elle entendit des paroles jaillir mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour déterminer que c'était l'homme qui avait parlé. Elle ne voyait pas très bien sa bouche dans l'amas de blanc qui encadrait son visage.

« Ainsi, c'est toi Selayne… »


	6. Rencontre avec le diable

**Chapitre 6: Rencontre avec le diable**

« Ainsi, c'est toi Selayne… »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. La voix que l'homme avait prise pour prononcer son nom…

« On m'appelle Sely. » précisa-t-elle en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Il lui sembla que les yeux clairs pétillèrent un bref instant.

« Très joli… Étrange aussi… »

« Albus… » le rappela à l'ordre la deuxième inconnue.

Albus? Cela ne voulait-il pas dire « blanc » en latin? Sely laissa de côté ce prénom étrange. (après tout, son prénom à elle n'était pas mieux) Car ses invités étaient tout sauf normaux. Pourquoi avoir qualifié son nom d'« étrange »?

« Pourrais-je enfin savoir ce que cela signifie? » fit alors la voix glaciale de sa mère. « Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous vouliez voir ma fille. Y a-t-il eu un problème à l'école? Êtes-vous ses professeurs? Ma fille a-t-elle fait quelque chose de mal? »

Sely lui en voulut de chercher tout de suite quelle faute elle avait pu faire. Le vieil homme secoua doucement la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Hargreaves, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Mais pourriez-vous nous laisser un instant? J'aimerais parler en privé avec votre fille. »

Avec appréhension, la mère de Selayne s'exécuta.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais dans la cuisine. » annonça-t-elle à sa fille, en lançant un regard féroce aux invités.

Visiblement, elle n'accordait aucune confiance à ces deux hurluberlus qui entraient chez elle sans motif valable à lui présenter. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur sa mère, Sely se tourna vers ses invités d'un air vif.

« Asseyez-vous et détendez-vous donc, Selayne… » dit aimablement l'homme prénommé Albus.

Ça, c'était un comble! C'était lui qui l'invitait à prendre place dans ses propres fauteuils! Selayne ne dit rien et s'installa dans le siège précédemment occupé par sa mère et regarda les deux autres s'asseoir dans le canapé face à elle. La table en verre placée au centre de la petite pièce la rassurait, mettant un semblant de distance entre eux et elle. Le vieil homme prit à nouveau la parole d'une voix douce et songeuse.

« Savez-vous qui était Selayne? »

Elle se retint de lui rire au nez et de lui préciser qu'il s'agissait d'elle-même. Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou. Oui c'était sûrement ça. Il s'agissait de deux fous échappés d'un asile proche, deux malades mentaux en cavale qui avaient sonné à la première porte venue pour se réfugier quelque part. Mais pourquoi chez elle, bon sang! Elle chercha des yeux le téléphone pour avertir la police. Puis elle s'aperçut que l'autre attendait une réponse.

« Euh… non » dit-elle pour gagner du temps.

Pourrait-elle hurler pour avertir sa mère s'ils devenaient soudain agressifs?

« Selayne, ou plutôt Séléné. Il s'agissait d'une déesse. »

« Ah… » fit-elle en gardant l'autre femme à l'œil.

« Oui, oui… C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle lui accorda un sourire forcé en répétant ses paroles. Effectivement, ils étaient de plus en plus étranges.

« Vous êtes venus pour me parler? » attaqua-t-elle alors, lasse de du silence qui commençait à s'éterniser.

Le vieil homme sembla se réveiller. Mais ce fut la femme qui parla. Selayne en fut soulagée, elle la trouvait plus censée que l'homme.

« Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall et voici Albus Dumbledore. Nous sommes tous les deux professeurs d'une école. » se présenta-t-elle.

« Euh… » fit la jeune fille déstabilisée. « Et… où enseignez-vous? »

« Ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire… » fit Albus Dumbledore.

« Ah… Et qu'enseignez-vous? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement abasourdie.

« Je pense que le savoir vous déstabiliserait. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que vous vous sauviez à toutes jambes… »

C'était déjà ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, en fait.

« Albus, allons au fait. » s'impatienta sa compagne. Elle s'adressa à Sely. « C'est un sujet assez délicat à aborder. Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez ce que nous venons faire ici et je sais que vous êtes assez étonnée par notre présence mais il est vital que nous parlions ensemble. »

Selayne se sentit plus en confiance. La femme avait décidément l'air plus raisonnable que l'autre.

« Je vous écoute. » sourit-elle prudemment.

« Ce n'est certes pas dans nos manières de nous introduire ainsi chez les gens » avoua Minerva McGonagall. « Cependant, c'est un cas d'urgence. Je suppose que vous ne croyez pas à… (elle baissa la voix, par crainte que la mère de Sely l'entende) la magie? »

Là, Sely les prit vraiment pour des fous. Elle haussa sceptiquement le sourcils, esquissa un sourire rassuré (ce qu'elle n'était pas du tout). Il fallait absolument que sa mère téléphone au commissariat. Ces deux-là étaient totalement siphonnés.

La femme qui prétendait s'appeler McGonagall avança la main vers Sely, apaisante. Mais celle-ci n'en fut que plus effrayée.

« Euh… écoutez, je reviens dans deux secondes mais… je dois voir ma mère… attendez, hein? »

Elle se leva précipitamment.

« Attendez, s'il vous plait. » dit d'une voix calme la femme. « Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas à l'aise mais laissez-nous nous exprimer jusqu'au bout. »

« Nous partirons si vous le voulez, après ça » ajouta Dumbledore.

Quelque chose dans leurs voix la stoppa et elle se réinstalla, impressionnée par leur autorité et par l'aura qui émanait d'eux.

« Merci, Selayne. » fit McGonagall. « Je sais qu'il est toujours difficile de découvrir un monde duquel on est tout à fait étranger. Je conçois votre étonnement face à ce dont je vous ai parlé mais il est crucial que nous en parlions. » elle lança un regard perdu à son compagnon, qui prit la suite.

« Notre monde, Miss Hargreaves, est complexe et difficile à comprendre. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé si une ou plusieurs forces régissaient le monde, si certains n'étaient pas pourvus de… dons? »

Sely déglutit plus facilement. Ce n'étaient que des témoins de Jéhovah, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle leur adressa un sourire poli, venant enfin comprendre le but de leur visite.

« Euh… je n'ai pas d'idée précise sur la question, Mr Dumbledore. »

« Voyez-vous, Mrs McGonagall et moi-même faisons partie de ces personnes favorisées. Je vous ferai bien une démonstration mais il se trouve que je crains un tant soit peu votre réaction. »

« Que voulez-vous dire? Des dons? Cela a-t-il rapport avec la magie? »

La jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien. Gravement et apparemment impressionné par la perspicacité de celle-ci, Dumbledore hocha la tête. Des fous. Elle revint à son idée première. Elle le vit mettre la main à sa poche -_oh, mon Dieu! Un revolver! Il va me tuer!_. Elle se contracta, prête à bondir vers la porte de la cuisine en cas que ce soit une arme. Mais il ne sortit qu'une fine branchette. Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Une… une baguette? »

Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Une baguette. Une baguette comme les magiciens? Elle retint un rire nerveux et le regarda. Il allait lui faire un tour de magie.. C'était un magicien de pacotille qui allait faire apparaître un lapin du chapeau de son assistante! McGonagall la dévisagea avec ahurissement. Elle n'imaginait certainement pas que la jeune fille allait éclater de rire à ce moment. Par contre, Dumbledore regarda Sely avec une lueur amusée dans le regard, comme s'il comprenait les pensées de l'étudiante.

Il effectua soudain, sous les yeux incrédules de la jeune fille, un gracieux mouvement de poignet et prononça…

_La formule magique!_

La jeune fille était au bord du fou rire. Il la prenait vraiment pour une petite fille naïve! Mais son rire se transforma en hoquet de frayeur. Devant elle, Dumbledore avait disparu, laissant place à un épervier.

Elle mit une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler, sentant qu'elle était en train de pâlir dangereusement. Où était passé l'homme? Il n'y avait eu aucune fumée ni de drap cachant temporairement Dumbleodre. Ses yeux lui criaient qu'il s'était métamorphosé en oiseau mais son esprit refusait cette idée absurde. À côté, McGonagall regardait l'épervier comme si ça avait été la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Vous allez bien, Selayne? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Un gargouillement étranglé jaillit de la gorge de la jeune fille, qui se demanda si elle allait s'évanouir. En fait, elle aurait préféré perdre connaissance et se réveiller plus tard, beaucoup plus tard pour se convaincre que ce n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais pourquoi ne s'évanouissait-elle pas? Elle se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres sans que l'épervier ne disparaisse une seconde. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent atrocement dans sa peau, y laissant de profondes marques qu'elle découvrirait plus tard avec stupeur. Elle s'efforça à respirer calmement, toussa, s'étouffa et finalement, elle ferma et rouvrit les yeux, espérant que Dumbledore serait de retour et non pas ce rapace.

« Mais faites sortir cette saleté de chez moi! » finit-elle par articuler. « Ma mère a horreur des oiseaux, je ne veux pas qu'elle le voit! »

McGonagall n'esquissa pas un geste pour mettre l'épervier dehors. Au contraire, elle se pencha vers la fille et demanda, les yeux étrécis par l'intérêt:

« Vous ne vous demandez pas où est passé Albus Dumbledore? »

Elle la regarda, affolée, puis l'épervier. Puis éclata de rire. Les larmes aux yeux, elle fit à une McGonagall abasourdie:

« J'ai compris! C'est une caméra cachée! »

McGonagall lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, se demandant visiblement si Sely n'était pas folle.

« Oh, mais vous jouez superbement bien la comédie… D'ailleurs, j'ai failli y croire! Où sont les caméras? »

Elle se leva puis fureta dans la pièce, à la recherche d'un caméraman caché dans un pot de fleur, ou derrière le canapé, ou le téléviseur ou…

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler, Selayne mais ceci est réel. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Sely se sentit stupide mais chercha avec l'énergie du désespoir les caméras invisibles mais comme elle ne trouva rien, elle alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. L'épervier la regardait avec, lui semblait-il, une once d'amusement. Sely mit quelques trente secondes à comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'une blague, ni d'un tour de magie à quatre sous, ni même une secte essayant de l'enrôler (d'ailleurs pourquoi l'enrôler elle et pas sa mère?).

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. » articula-t-elle.

Le silence lui répondit alors qu'elle blanchissait dangereusement. Puis elle sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité, alors que l'autre femme ne bougeait pas.

« Emmenez votre bestiole s'il vous plait, Mrs McGonagall. Et allez-vous en. Vous m'aviez promis que… »

« Je tiens toujours mes promesses » dit Albus Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce que…? »

Il avait soudain réapparu, au contraire de l'oiseau qui s'était volatilisé. Sely refusait d'admettre que l'épervier et Dumbledore était une seule et unique personne.

« Nous allons vous laisser, Selayne. Il serait peut-être préférable que nous revenions une autre fois. »

Sely acquiesça gauchement, les yeux agrandis par la frayeur et l'incompréhension. Quoi? Revenir? Les paroles de Dumbledore la frappèrent de tout fouet, d'un coup. Non! Ils ne reviendrons pas! Jamais! Elle balbutia quelque chose et les entraîna vers la porte, avant de refermer la porte d'entrée, ayant presque poussé ses invités hors de chez elle.

Quand elle entendit la porte claquer, la mère de Selayne sortit de la cuisine, quêtant des réponses. Elle trouva sa fille blanche comme un linge et, très inquiète, elle la fit s'asseoir rapidement sur un fauteuil du salon puis se précipita à le fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur la rue pour voir par où étaient partis ses étranges visiteurs. Mais, de trace d'eux, nulle part. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.


	7. Un Dumbledore bien insistant

**Chapitre 7: Un Dumbledore bien insistant!**

« J'avais compris que vous ne nous avez pas pris au sérieux la première fois. » dit Albus Dumbledore à Selayne Hargreaves.

La jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres. Les deux intrus avait réapparu dans sa vie une semaine après leur visite chez elle. Elle était partie au cinéma avec Liz, Maggie et Jean. Elles venaient de sortir de la salle quand ces deux zouaves l'avaient de nouveau interpellée et même si la présence de ses amies la rassurait, elle n'en menait pas large. Ces fous la suivaient partout, ce n'était pas possible! Ils voulaient sa peau, c'était clair!

« Lai…laissez-moi tranquille! Ou j'appelle la police! »

Ils ne parurent pas le monde effrayés. Par contre, la jeune fille le fut encore plus. Ne craignaient-ils donc pas la police? Pourtant, c'était la hantise de tous les malfaiteurs! De tous les fous, de tous les… Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas des malfaiteurs, alors… Juste deux personnes un peu folles.

« Pouvons-nous discuter un instant sans vos amies, Selayne? »

Elle sentit avec réconfort que celles-ci ne semblaient pas enclines à la laisser seule avec des gens qu'elle ne voulait pas voir et encore moins entendre.

« Non merci, j'ai à faire! »

« Ne mentez pas, mon enfant. » dit Dumbledore avec un gentil sourire qui terrifia Sely. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas tant. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Voulez-vous aller dans un endroit public? Nous pouvons nous asseoir près de cette fontaine. Vos amies n'ont qu'à vous attendre près d'ici, là où vous les verrez. »

Sely fut ébranlée par l'argument. Ils ne voulaient peut-être que lui parler. Elle rajusta nerveusement la mèche brune qui glissait de derrière son oreille et acquiesça.

« Ça ne vous gêne pas les filles? Je ne serais pas longue. » leur dit-elle. Plus bas, elle ajouta: « je vous en supplie, restez près de moi, je ne sais pas s'ils sont dangereux… »

Maggie hocha discrètement la tête tandis que Jean palissait sensiblement. Liz se tendit et lança un regard méfiant vers les deux vieilles personnes.

« On t'attend sur la terrasse du McDo. » expliqua Maggie en désignant l'endroit en question, qui avait une belle vue de la fontaine.

Rassurée, Sely hocha la tête puis suivit Dumbledore et McGonagall jusqu'à la fontaine au bord de laquelle ils s'assirent.

« Je suppose que vous avez réfléchi à la démonstration de la semaine dernière. » commença aimablement Dumbledore.

Sely aspira un grand bol d'air n/a: gloups, ça fait pas du bien! Lol… okay, c'était nul…. Les évènements lui revinrent à la mémoire avec une netteté étonnante. Bien sûr qu'elle avait réfléchi à ça, que faire d'autre! Et elle avait finalement accepté l'idée que la magie existait, la véritable magie. Ils en étaient capables. C'était incroyable. D'ailleurs, elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Après le départ de deux… espèces de « magiciens », elle s'était posée toutes sortes de questions. Au début, elle avait farfouillé dans tout le salon à la recherche d'accessoires, de gadgets, n'importe quoi expliquant rationnellement le fait qu'un homme ait pu disparaître à la faveur d'un oiseau. Mais rien. Finalement, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, refusant de parler à ses parents. Son frère n'avait pas cherché à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il devait sortir le soir-même et avait choisi la neutralité, afin de ne pas se mettre les parents à dos. Et Sely avait réfléchi, énormément. C'était de la magie. Impossible! S'il avait des pouvoirs surhumains, alors pourquoi ne pas les mettre au service de l'humanité, tel Superman? Ce n'était qu'un trucage, c'était impossible autrement. Mais la jeune fille était incapable de démontrer où il y avait eu trucage. Et la pensée irraisonnable de la magie la faisait bondir.

« Oui, j'y ai réfléchi. Je veux que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez fait. Où est le truc? » dit-elle le plus froidement que sa voix le lui permettait.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandirent de surprise, tandis que McGonagall soupirait.

« Je vous croyais plus intelligente, mon enfant. Ne niez pas l'existence de la magie sous prétexte que votre éducation vous a convaincue du contraire. Ouvrez votre esprit. Voulez-vous une autre démonstration pour mieux vous en persuader? »

« Non! » cria-t-elle. Elle reprit plus calmement. « Non, ça va. Je… Je suis désolée mais je ne _peux _tout simplement pas y croire. Pour moi, _ça n'existe pas._ »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il semblait la comprendre. Sely avait moins peur d'eux mais s'aperçut avec horreur qu'ils étaient en train de la persuader.

« Comme Mrs McGonagall vous l'a dit la dernière fois, nous sommes des professeurs dans une école tout à fait spéciale. Nous enseignons différentes pratiques de magie. »

Sely n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient tout naturellement en train de parler de magie et… d'une école de magie (!) comme s'il s'agissait de la pluie et du beau temps. Elle ne se rendit pas compte, par contre, qu'elle ne s'indignait plus autant quant aux allusions de la magie. Elle commençait doucement à assimiler le fait de son existence. Elle eut envie de leur demander s'ils exauçaient les vœux mais se dit qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas de fées ou des génies. D'ailleurs, ça n'existait pas. Sely s'aperçut qu'elle était plus effrayée par le nom même de « magie » que par le fait. C'était tout ce que ce terme impliquait qui effrayait la jeune fille. Les sorcières, les ogres, les dragons, les géants, les fées, les lutins, trolls et autres farfadets dont on l'avait bassinée dans sa tendre enfance. Pour elle, ce n'était que des fadaises et c'est pourquoi elle repoussait l'idée de magie. Mais en présentant la magie comme des dons et non pas comme la marraine bonne fée avec sa baguette magique en cristal, cela semblait plus vraisemblable. Mais alors, et la baguette?

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Attendez, attendez. S'il vous plait. C'est déjà assez difficile d'admettre l'existence de la… magie alors ne commencez pas à m'embrouiller avec ces histoires de.. d'école. Attendez. Il existe une école de magie? (elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait haussé la voix et que quelques personnes la regardaient bizarrement, sûrement de la même manière qu'elle avait dévisagé ses visiteurs la première fois qu'ils avaient fait allusion à la magie) _Des enfants y vont?_ »

Elle était presque horrifiée par cette idée. Des gosses innocents qui faisaient de la magie! Et s'ils n'étaient pas si innocents que ça et qu'ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage avec leurs joujoux?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Elle hoqueta de frayeur.

« Ils sont encadrés, bien sûr. » précisa McGonagall qui semblait percevoir l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

Sely se tut puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi avez-vous surgi dans ma vie? Pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir? Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je n'ai pas de dons. »

« Non, en effet » confirma Dumbledore, au grand soulagement de Sely qui avait eu un doute minuscule. Ils lui avaient confié qu'ils étaient professeurs et elle craignait qu'ils ne soient venus pour l'emmener dans leur école de fous. « En fait, c'est une très longue histoire… »

McGonagall qui ne semblait pas aimer les très-longues-histoires prit la parole:

« Un homme, un sorcier, comme nous (Sely sursauta à cette appellation)… oui, nous nous appelons sorciers mais il ne s'agit pas des sorcières des contes pour enfants, Selayne. C'est un monde tout à fait différent. Des créatures de votre folklore existent réellement tels les licornes, les elfes, les trolls, les lutins ou les fées mais ne croyez pas les légendes manichéennes qui se sont construites autour de ces créatures. Tout n'est pas ou bon ou mauvais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas vous faire un cours, jeune fille, je doute que ça soit le moment. Bref, un sorcier a acquis, il y a maintenant vingt-six ans, un pouvoir phénoménal. Attiré par le pouvoir, il a tenté de renverser le gouvernement et de prendre la tête de l'Angleterre en commettant des massacres, que ce soit parmi les Moldus que parmi les sorciers. »

« Les… _Moldus_? »

« Ce sont des gens sans pouvoir, tels que vous, Selayne » intervint Dumbledore.

Sely montra qu'elle avait compris et McGonagall poursuivit son explication:

« Cet homme, Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort a recruté -de gré ou de force- des Mangemorts à qui il gravait dans la peau le signe d'un crâne sur l'avant-bras. »

« De force? Comment pouvait-il recruter de force? » s'étonna Sely.

« Grâce à un sortilège (Sely fit la grimace à ce mot) particulièrement puissant et surtout interdit par le Ministère de la Magie. »

« Un Ministère de la Magie? En Angleterre! »

« Eh bien, oui… comment diriger les milliers de sorciers anglais, sans ça? »

« Mi-Milliers! »

Sely répétait tous les propos de McGonagall qui fut sur le point d'exploser de colère, croyant à une mauvaise plaisanterie mais Sely était tellement abasourdie par toutes ces informations que McGonagall se calma immédiatement.

« Bref, cet homme fut arrêté par un bébé, Harry Potter, personne ne sut comment. Voldemort avait tué des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes mais le sort mortel destiné à ce bébé se retourna contre celui qui l'avait lancé et Voldemort disparut. Cela se passait il y a quinze ans. »

« Mais… quel est le rapport avec moi? »

« J'y viens » assura patiemment McGonagall. « Voldemort n'a pas disparu. Il était tellement puissant que le sort le plus meurtrier qui soit n'a pas pu le tuer. Il a été réduit pendant quatorze ans à une sorte de larve, d'esprit sans corps mais a réussi il y a deux ans à renaître de se cendres. Ses Mangemorts se sont libérés de prison… »

« Des sorciers en prison? »

« Dans une prison sorcière, bien sûr. » fit McGonagall, excédée d'être sans cesse interrompue.

Sely faillit s'étrangler de stupeur. McGonagall en profita pour continuer:

« … et c'est là que vous intervenez. Ce que je vais vous confier doit rester secret, Selayne, personne ne doit être au courant de cela, c'est compris? »

Ça ressemblait à une menace. Sely hocha la tête. La femme se tourna vers son compagnon, un instant hésitante. Celui-ci prit la suite.

« Il existe chez nous des sorcières capables de prédire l'avenir, mais pas les histoires de cœur des personnes ou si elles auront un avancement dans leur travail, ce genre de choses…, telles vos « voyantes » moldues. Il s'agit toujours d'un évènement important qui changeront la face d'un pays, voire d'un monde. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, une prophétie a été entendue, à propos de Voldemort. Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, le « Survivant » comme certains l'appellent, devra combattre Voldemort car seul l'un des deux pourra vivre. L'un doit donc détruire l'autre. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu, Selayne. Nous avons été témoins d'une deuxième prophétie concernant cet ultime combat. Une aide doit se ranger d'un côté ou de l'autre. »

Les cheveux de Selayne se dressèrent sur sa tête. Elle se leva, furieuse parce qu'effrayée. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite.

« Ca suffit. J'en ai assez entendu. Fichez-moi la paix avec vos sottises. Des prophéties! Et puis quoi encore? Des voyantes! Non mais je rêve! Vous êtes dingues! »

Là-dessus, plantant là une McGonagall éberluée et un Dumbledore pas vraiment surpris, elle partit à grandes enjambées, oubliant complètement ses amies assises non loin de là qui la virent partir. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elles la suivirent, réglant rapidement l'addition. Mais quand elles tournèrent l'angle de la rue, Sely avait disparu.

°°°

Merci pour vos reviews!


	8. Les fils de la vie

**N/a: **attention, ça va se corser! Sely est toujours aussi farouchement opposée aux sorciers mais le destin va malheureusement s'en mêler pour… nan, je ne vas pas tout vous raconter quand même… Merci aux revieweurs !

**Chapitre 8: Les fils de la vie**

McGonagall regarda Dumbledore d'un air désolé.

« Je ne pensais pas que cette gamine serait si difficile à convaincre, Albus. »

Dumbledore restait songeur en observant pensivement le carrefour où Selayne Hargreaves avait disparue.

« Je ne le pensais pas non plus. D'ailleurs, il se peut que nous nous trompions complètement sur son compte… »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Albus! » s'écria Minerva McGonagall, désorientée. « Vous étiez pourtant sûr de son identité! »

« Oh, ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit. Bien entendu que c'est elle qui est désignée. Mais je crains surtout qu'elle ne se range pas du côté de Harry. »

Les rares cheveux s'échappant du chignon serré de McGonagall se dressèrent sur son crâne.

« Vous voulez dire… »

« Vous savez bien ce dont je parle, Minerva. » fit d'une voix douce Dumbledore.

« Mais, par Merlin, pour quelle raison cette petite fille est-elle si importante? Ce n'est qu'une Moldue! » s'exclama-t-elle, déconcertée.

« Cela fait longtemps que ce n'est plus une petite fille. » souligna Albus Dumbledore avant de laisser sous-entendre: « Les voies du destin sont impénétrables, Minerva… »

« Ce n'est pas une sorcière, Albus, c'est impossible! Nous l'aurions invitée à rejoindre Poudlard, dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas? »

Minerva était pratiquement désespérée. Et si le travail avait été mal fait? Si cette fille était une sorcière et qu'on l'avait oubliée? Mais dans ce cas, même si elle commençait l'étude de la magie maintenant, elle ne rattraperait jamais le niveau de Harry Potter et de sa génération! C'était totalement absurde! Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient ainsi dans l'esprit tourmenté de la sous-directrice de Poudlard. Si cette fille était une sorcière et n'avait pas été invitée à rejoindre leur école, ce serait quelque part sa faute à elle. Mais Dumbledore la rassura:

« Non, ce n'en est pas une. Mais si le Destin en a décidé ainsi, c'est que cette jeune fille est appelée à jouer un rôle dans notre guerre, Minerva. »

Minerva McGonagall soupira, sentant soudain le poids des ans sur ses maigres épaules. Elle n'arrivait pas à se déculpabiliser pour ce qu'elle allait faire avec Albus. Mais c'était obligatoire! Ou Voldemort s'emparerait de la fille et l'utiliserait contre Harry, celui qui combattrait le Lord Noir. La vieille femme ne savait pas si cela déterminerait le vainqueur ou du moins si elle allait être une arme puissante contre Voldemort, bien que la prophétie semblait être très explicite là-dessus. Selayne Hargreaves serait l'élément perturbateur dans le combat légendaire de Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor. Et à cause de ça, elle allait devoir briser la vie de cette jeune fille.

« …Mais il ne peut en être autrement, Minerva. » dit soudain Albus, comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées.

Se sentant encore plus âgée que précédemment, McGonagall leva des yeux tristes vers son ami.

« Je sais, Albus, je sais. »

Pesamment, ils se levèrent, les épaules légèrement courbées et prirent le chemin de la maison de Selayne Hargreaves. Minerva retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage desséché. Elle devrait bien en garder, par les temps qui couraient.

Lors de l'enterrement de Sirius Black, Harry avait été là, solitaire, écrasé de chagrin. Mais il n'avait pas versé une larme. Minerva McGonagall avait été très impressionnée par son contrôle. Il s'était même éloigné de ses amis pendant ce triste événement. Elle n'avait pas versé de larmes, elle non plus. Et maintenant, à cause d'une étudiante pas encore majeure, Minerva se sentait écrasée, elle aussi, par le chagrin et la tristesse. Elle eut envie de se révolter contre cette situation abjecte et injuste. Mais contre qui? Elle n'était plus qu'une vieille femme inutile. Non, pas tant que ça. Tant qu'elle pourrait aider Albus un tant soit peu, Minerva servirait la cause qu'elle avait épousée.

Ils transplanèrent pour intercepter Selayne avant d'arriver chez elle. Enfin, ils la virent. Elle marchait tête baissée, ne regardant nulle part autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut enfin, elle parut surprise puis voulut changer de trottoir mais Dumbledore la dissuada de partir en posant un bras calmant sur le sien. Elle consentit alors à s'arrêter mais ce ne fut que pour leur cracher au visage:

« Laissez-moi en paix, vous entendez! Je refuse d'en entendre plus! »

« Vous étiez d'accord pour nous écouter, Miss Hargreaves. » fit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

« Eh bien je ne le suis plus! Je ne sais pas quelle idiotie vous alliez me sortir mais je n'en ai rien à faire! Si vous cherchez une potiche pour croire à vos histoires absurdes, cherchez donc autre part! Je ne suis pas preneuse! »

McGonagall lança un regard perdu à Dumbledore mais celui-ci ne parut pas plus démonté que cela, ce qui rassura un peu la femme.

« Vous ne vouliez aucune autre preuve. Vous acceptez le fait que ce ne soit pas un vulgaire tour chez les magiciens d'un cirque, miss Hargreaves. Vous avez accepté des dizaines de choses nous concernant. Mais ne nous tournez pas le dos. Parce que si c'est à nous que vous tournez le dos, alors c'est Voldemort qui s'emparera de l'avantage. Il dévastera l'Angleterre et ce sera _à cause de vous_. »

« N'essayez pas de me culpabiliser avec vos histoires à la noix! » cria-t-elle, un peu moins assurée. « Je ne ferais de mal à personne, je le sais! Et je ne vois pas en quoi une pauvre Mordue comme moi pourrait être utile à un sorcier! »

McGonagall se retint de corriger la faute de prononciation sur les Moldus.

« Alors si vous nous écoutiez quelques minutes? Cela ne vous coûtera rien. Je ne vous demande rien, si ce n'est de nous écouter. » argua le directeur de Poudlard.

Elle parut hésitante puis finalement accepta. Tout n'était pas perdu.

« Où voulez vous aller? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante.

Elle examina la rue, cherchant un endroit convenable.

« Au café… non, pas là, c'est trop bruyant, les gens pourraient nous entendre… »

Dumbledore la laissa tergiverser pendant quelques minutes puis ils finirent par se diriger vers un square où un unique banc vide semblait les attendre. Ils s'y installèrent, Selayne s'asseyant prudemment au bout et Dumbledore au milieu.

« Bien » dit la jeune fille abruptement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_? »

Dumbledore la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

Elle mit du temps à assimiler l'énormité de ces paroles.

« Qu'ai-je donc de si particulier? »

Dumbledore dut admettre qu'il n'en savait rien.

« …Mais la prophétie vous mentionnait, c'est très clair. Bien sûr, je ne vous forcerai pas la main pour choisir quoi que ce soit » ajouta-t-il en voyant que la méfiance de Selayne était revenue à grands pas.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est de moi dont il s'agit? En êtes-vous donc si sûrs? » questionna-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

« Miss Hargreaves, vous êtes bien née en hiver? »

Étonnée, Selayne acquiesça.

« Mais je ne vois pas ce que… »

« Et vous portez une étrange marque, n'est-ce pas? »

« Une étrange marque? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler! » s'exclama la jeune fille avec honnêteté.

« Voyons, cela pourrait être un grain de beauté, une cicatrice ou autre chose représentant un symbole de paix… »

« Que…Ah! »

Elle avait visiblement compris à quoi Dumbledore faisait allusion.

« Vous parlez de ma tache de naissance! »

« Si c'est de cela dont il s'agit… De quelle forme est-elle? »

« C'est un peu… mais quel est le rapport? Oui, d'accord, j'ai compris, c'est à cause de votre « prophétie ». » souffla-t-elle, renonçant à essayer de comprendre, prononçant le dernier mot avec une sorte de léger dégoût. « Eh bien, elle ressemble à un oiseau. »

« Une colombe, bien sûr… » dit pensivement Dumbledore.

« Une colombe? Ah, oui, c'est exactement ça! Mais… comment pouvez-vous être au courant de tout ça? »

Elle était méfiante à nouveau. Minerva McGonagall commençait à désespérer de la convaincre de leur faire confiance. Elle n'eut pas tort car la jeune fille se leva, trouvant apparemment que leur entretien avait assez duré.

« Bien. Nous avons parlé, et je vous ai écoutés. Maintenant, je rentre chez moi. »

Au grand désarroi de Minerva, Dumbledore ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Elle disparut au coin de la rue.

« Albus, elle ne doit pas partir! Nous ne lui avons pas tout dit! » s'insurgea McGonagall.

« Je dois respecter sa volonté, Minerva. » soupira calmement son compagnon.

Mais la femme n'était pas du tout d'avis à laisser Selayne Hargreaves s'évaporer dans la nature. Son ami était bien sûr d'accord avec elle.

« Mais nous devons la suivre pour nous assurer que Voldemort ne lui fera pas de mal. » continua-t-il.

Il se leva, rapidement imité par McGonagall. Ils allongèrent le pas mais soudain, Dumbledore stoppa, si brutalement que le professeur de métamorphoses lui rentra dedans. Le vieil homme fixait quelque chose en l'air et le regard de la femme suivit le sien. La main de Minerva McGonagall se plaqua brutalement sur sa bouche, tandis que son visage se tordait en une grimace d'effroi. Puis, d'un mouvement, les deux sorciers coururent vers le logis de Selayne Hargreaves. Car, au-dessus de sa maison flottait la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils entendirent un hurlement.

°°°

Fin du chapitre! Non, je ne serais pas aussi vache… la suite… tout de suite!

°°°

Les deux sorciers se précipitèrent. La porte de la maison baillait à tous vents. McGonagall rentra la première à l'intérieur, baguette en main, cherchant d'éventuels Mangemorts encore présents dans la maison, alla dans la cuisine, pendant que Dumbledore explorait le salon. Tout avait été dévasté. Elle inspecta rapidement la pièce du regard. Aucun sorcier en vue. Minerva vit alors un petit tas qui remuait légèrement, comme secoué par des sanglots. Selayne, effondrée, pleurait sur le corps ensanglanté de sa mère. Près d'elle, le cadavre d'un homme qui devait être son père paraissait vivant, étonné par ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait dû subir l'Avada Kedavra, songea McGonagall, la gorge nouée. Plus loin, encore assis sur sa chaise, un jeune homme au visage déchiqueté par les sorts gisait. Ce devait être Matthew, son frère. Toute la pièce était recouverte de blanc, si ce n'étaient les traînées rougeâtres qui coulaient sur le sol et se frayaient un passage à travers la pièce pour coaguler sur un coin du carrelage. Quelle ironie. Ces corps sans vie étaient blancs comme neige, dû au plâtre tombé du plafond, innocents mais victimes. Elle sentit la douleur palpable de la jeune fille au milieu de ce carnage, la brûlure déchirante qui venait de se produire dans son cœur mis à vif.

Doucement, Minerva s'approcha de la jeune fille jusqu'à la toucher. Elle se pencha lentement vers elle et mit une main apaisante sur son épaule. La poussière et le sang avaient maculé ses habits. Le petit visage mouillé de larmes de Selayne n'était pas beau à voir. Les larmes avaient creusé des sillons sur ses joues et ses yeux rouges paraissaient globuleux. Son nez avait rougi également, enlaidissant sa figure. Et dans ses yeux régnait une douleur sans nom. En voyant la femme, Selayne s'agita soudain et un masque de fureur pure remplaça le chagrin. Elle empoigna durement McGonagall:

« C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE! VOUS LES AVEZ TUES! VOUS M'AVEZ RETENUE EXPRES POUR QU'ILS SE FASSENT ASSASSINER! JE VOUS HAIS! JE VOUS HAIS! JE VOUS TUERAI! DISPARAISSEZ DE MA VIE! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE REVENIR CHEZ MOI! PARTEZ! »

Face à un tel déferlement de haine, la vieille femme ne sut pas comment réagir.

« Je vous jure que nous n'y sommes pour rien, Selayne… » tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

« MENSONGES! » hurla la jeune fille. « MENSONGES, MENSONGES, MENSONGES! »

Dumbledore apparut, attiré par les cris. Selayne se tourna vers lui, ayant trouvé une autre personne sur qui déferler sa haine.

« ET VOUS, ESPECE DE VIEUX SALOPARD! VOUS M'AVEZ DUPEE! VOUS LES AVEZ TUES! TOUT CA POUR VOTRE PROPHETIE DE MERDE! VOUS AVEZ DETRUIT MA VIE! VOUS AVEZ TUE MES PARENTS! VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE POUR MOI? MON PERE! MON FRERE! ET MA MERE! Maman! Maman! Maman… »

Elle sanglota. Dumbledore la laissa crier sa tristesse et sa souffrance. Il fit un signe de tête rassurant en direction de McGonagall. La maison était vide. Maintenant, il fallait s'occuper de la fille. Doucement, Dumbledore l'aida à se relever.

« Ne me touchez pas! » cracha-t-elle.

« Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, Selayne. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons perpétré ces meurtres. Nous étions avec vous, souvenez-vous… Allons mon enfant, ne restez pas ici, venez… »

« Non! Je n'irai nulle par avec vous! Vous êtes cinglés! Si vous ne les avez pas tués, vous êtes de la même race que ceux qui les ont assassinés! Il n'est pas question que je parte avec vous! » s'écria-t-elle.

McGonagall fut choquée par tant d'insolence mais c'était la douleur qui dictait ses paroles à la jeune fille écrasée de chagrin.

« Mais qu'allez-vous donc faire, dans ce cas? Vivre chez l'un de vos frères? Ils ne gagnent pas leurs vies ou en tout cas pas assez pour vous permettre d'habiter chez eux. Et je suppose que vous ne voulez pas aller à la DDASS. Si vous le voulez, nous pouvons vous proposer un toit, du travail, de quoi survivre. » proposa le directeur.

« Décidément, vous êtes bouchés! _Vous êtes comme ceux qui ont massacré mes parents et mon frère!_ » dit-elle avec passion, un trémolo dans la voix. « _Jamais_ je ne pourrais vivre chez vous! »

Elle avait cependant l'air moins franc que précédemment. Minerva espéra qu'elle céderait.

« Ces hommes n'existent pas dans votre monde. Ce sont des sorciers, Selayne. Si vous voulez les retrouver, vous devez prendre le risque de venir avec nous… » fit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

McGonagall le regarda d'un air horrifié. Il était en train de l'inciter à la violence!

« Albus! » s'opposa-t-elle.

Mais Dumbledore ne fit pas attention à elle. Selayne Hargreaves non plus, d'ailleurs.

« Vous mettre de notre côté, c'est vous opposer à eux. Nous avons un but commun, Selayne. Arrêter ces hommes avant qu'ils ne commettent encore plus de meurtres. Songez qu'ils ont déjà assassiné des dizaines de personnes. Et qu'ils continueront tant qu'on ne les arrêtera pas. Pensez aussi que sans nous, vous ne pourrez jamais les retrouver et leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis le directeur de Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. Vous serez logée, nourrie, blanchie chez nous, contre de menus services. Et vous aiderez à détruire Lord Voldemort, responsable de ce drame. »

McGonagall retint son souffle. En tant normal, elle se serait écriée: Albus, mais cette enfant n'est pas majeure! Ce que vous allez faire est illégal! Mais seul le fait que Selayne accepte était important à ses yeux. Cette enfant qui n'en était maintenant plus une allait devoir faire un choix important pour son avenir et pour leur avenir à eux tous!

Selayne respira une grande bouffée d'air avarié. Sa peau pâle se confondait presque avec le blanc du plâtre.

« D'accord. » dit-elle enfin. « J'accepte. Mais vous devrez me ramener dès que je vous le demande. Je ne sais pas si je peux avoir confiance en votre parole mais, au moins, faites-moi cette promesse. »

Dumbledore leva gravement sa main droite.

« Je vous jure sur la plus ancienne et la plus vieille des magies de vous ramener immédiatement chez l'un de vos frères si vous me le demandez. »

Elle parut satisfaite de son serment.

« Bien. » fit Dumbledore. « Alors vous nous rejoindrez dans une semaine, le temps de mettre vos affaires au clair. »

Il prit une poêle cabossée.

« _Portus!_ »

La jeune fille regardait avec méfiance l'objet en question.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? »

« Ceci vous amènera à Poudlard au moment voulu. Je vous attendrais le 18, à 8h30. Pour ouvrir la porte, le mot de passe est: « Dragées-surprise ». »

Comme ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller, elle les retint.

« Attendez! Attendez. Le mot de passe pour _quoi?_ Et comment est-ce que je viens? »

Dumbledore parut étonné.

« En tenant la poêle, tout simplement. »

Une seconde plus tard, le directeur et sa compagne avaient disparus dans un petit 'pop'. Les paroles de Dumbledore laissèrent Selayne seule et songeuse, tandis que la sirène de police se faisait entendre. Elle contempla les cadavres de ses parents et de son frère puis s'effondra sur le sol. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais au moins, elle verrait beaucoup de choses extraordinaires. Et elle vengerait ses parents et son frère. Un policier entra dans la maison, pistolet au poing et la trouva dans la cuisine, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps pour des regrets, des remords et pour l'incertitude de son avenir.


	9. Une arrivée remarquée!

**Chapitre 9: Une arrivée remarquée!**

Harry n'avait pas parlé à Ron et Hermione des souvenirs qu'il avait surpris dans la Pensine, préférant garder ces évènements pour lui. Mais depuis cet instant, les paroles de Trelawney n'arrêtaient pas de tournoyer dans sa tête. Tout le monde pensait qu'il serait le sauveur de toute l'Angleterre mais lui-même n'y croyait pas trop. Il songeait aux pouvoirs si immenses de Voldemort, à ceux équivalents de Dumbledore et se trouvait insignifiant entre les deux. Chaque jour de sa vie, il haïssait cette célébrité qui faisait de lui une bête de foire, une idole ou, au contraire, l'Ennemi. Sa popularité l'agaçait, l'effrayait parfois. Pendant les vacances, il avait participé avec Ron et Hermione à un voyage en Irlande. Là-bas, Harry avait découvert des tas de choses sur le monde magique qui l'étonnaient encore. Et surtout, il avait appris qu'il existait un fan club à son nom, ce qui l'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Le soir, il priait mentalement, mortifié, pour que jamais Malfoy ne l'apprenne ou il ne pourrait plus jamais relever la tête en public et surtout en sa présence. Un fan club! Et puis quoi encore?

Harry se posait tant de questions sur cette prophétie… Mais il était sûr que cette « aide » serait assez expérimentée, intelligente, rusée et forte pour l'épauler. Cependant, il se demandait avec inquiétude comment il trouverait ce soutien si mystérieux. Les indices étaient si maigres! Comment pourrait-on retrouver un être vivant d'après de pareilles données? C'était une tache monstrueusement énorme, titanesque! Mais Harry avait confiance dans les pouvoirs quasi infinis de Dumbledore, même si le jeune homme n'était pas toujours d'accord avec lui.

Il feignit de s'absorber dans la contemplation de ses pièces d'échec que Ron prenait férocement à presque chacun de ses tours, au grand désabusement de Harry, qui n'arrivait jamais à soutenir un match d'échec contre son meilleur ami qui excellait dans le genre. En réalité, il se demandait pourquoi ils avaient eu une annulation de cours, ainsi que tous les élèves de Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore leur avait annoncé au déjeuner que leurs cours de l'après-midi seraient supprimés, au grand bonheur des étudiants.

Par contre, Hermione avait gémi qu'ils allaient être en retard sur le programme. Ron avait ronchonné qu'elle avait le chic pour commenter les évènements les plus réjouissants, avec une certaine ironie. Hermione avait levé le nez et lui avait dit d'un air hautain que les examens de cette année étaient cruciaux pour leur avenir, que c'était sûrement la plus difficile de leur cursus scolaire et que s'ils loupaient leur année, ils termineraient chômeurs, vivant de quelques boulots comme caissier chez _Magic Pizza_ ou _Kiventou_. Vexé, Ron lui avait répondu d'un ton pincé que George et Fred gagnaient très bien leur vie, bien que n'ayant pas achevé leur année, ce qui avait bouclé le clapet de la jeune fille, embarrassée.

Ils avaient donc décidé d'aller se balader dans le parc avant la venue des mauvais jours. Les feuilles tombantes annonçaient l'automne mais l'air restait frais, bon, malgré tout. Ils s'installèrent au pied d'un chêne millénaire, devant l'étang noir qui laissait échapper de temps à autre une bulle d'oxygène sombre. La plupart des élèves avaient également profité de cette pause inespérée pour sortir prendre l'air. Soudain, alors que Ron commençait à s'endormir et que Hermione menaçait de quitter Terre, plongée comme elle était dans son exemplaire de _365 sorts et enchantements quotidiens_, Harry proposa:

« On pourrait aller rendre visite à Hagrid! »

Ron bondit, enchanté par cette idée. Hermione prit même la peine de lever les yeux de son, livre pour donner son assentiment. Comme un seul homme, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cabane du garde-forestier. Mais le demi-géant n'était pas à l'intérieur quand ils s'y rendirent. Ils le trouvèrent dans son potager, à remplacer les citrouilles pourries par de nouveaux plants, chassant à grands gestes les corbeaux qui n'arrêtaient pas de se poser sur ses immenses épaules tandis qu'il travaillait. Quand il les vit, son visage s'éclaira:

« Oh, bonjour vous trois! »

« Bonjour Hagrid » répondirent-ils.

Comme les Gryffondor observaient avec insistance le champ de citrouilles, Hagrid crut bon d'expliquer:

« C'est pour Halloween… Il doit y en avoir suffisamment pour décorer le château… » fit-il avec un air important.

« Hagrid, elles sont énormes! » s'extasia Ron en les comparant à sa propre taille.

Hermione rajouta une pointe de méfiance quand elle répéta les paroles de Ron. L'homme parut gêné. Harry pria pour qu'il n'ait pas fait une nouvelle bêtise.

« Euh… en fait, c'est le professeur Chourave qui m'a donné un engrais d'extra-croissance… » avoua-t-il dans sa barbe.

Les trois jeunes gens furent soulagés de voir qu'un professeur était à l'origine de cette gêne. Il valait mieux un professeur qu'un dragon illégal! Ou qu'un…

« Au fait, Hagrid… » Harry baissa la voix pour les éventuels rôdeurs. « Est-ce que…_Graup_ est toujours là? » Du menton, il désigna vaguement la forêt interdite.

Le garde-forestier parut beaucoup plus joyeux à cette allusion à son demi-frère.

« Oh, oui! D'ailleurs, il a bien grandi! Vous voulez le voir? »

Les trois amis s'entre-regardèrent, subitement embarrassés.

« Euh… » répondit Harry. « Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée… Les élèves nous verraient forcément entrer dans la forêt interdite et je suis sûr qu'ils y en auraient d'assez curieux pour nous suivre, vous en croyez pas? » Argua-t-il.

Hagrid parut ébranlé par l'argument.

« Oh, oui, vous avez raison… Il vaudrait mieux une autre fois. Bon, eh bien, je vais vous laisser! J'ai des tas de cours à préparer! Il faut faire bonne impression pour les première année! »

Sans que l'homme ne le voie, les yeux de Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand et elle loucha légèrement, montrant par-là sa désapprobation (et ses condoléances à l'égard des pauvres première année…). Ron se retint de pouffer mais Harry leur adressa un regard noir. Hagrid leur fit un grand signe de la main, que lui rendirent les trois élèves, et rentra dans sa cabane.

Alors que les Gryffondor rentraient, une sonnerie retentit, laissant interdits les étudiants. Puis l'on se dirigea vers la Grande Salle lorsque Rusard apparut au coin du couloir en braillant:

« Tous dans la Grande Salle! Tous dans la Grande Salle! Allez, dépêchez-vous, espèces de fainéants! »

On s'empressa alors d'entrer dans la pièce susnommée avant de se prendre un coup de pied (« … accidentel! » jurera plus tard le concierge) dans le derrière pour les moins pressés. Quand tous les élèves eurent rejoint leurs tables, Dumbledore apparut, non pas à sa table comme il en avait l'habitude mais plus près des élèves. Néanmoins, les autres professeurs étaient présents à leur table habituelle. Il allait sûrement faire une annonce. Peu à peu, l'agitation des élèves se calma. (il fallut que tous commentent l'événement comme quoi le directeur les convoquait en plein après-midi)

Harry aperçut alors, pratiquement cachée derrière lui, une jeune fille d'environ son âge, la peau un peu pâle, les cheveux bruns, vêtue d'un jean foncé et d'un pull bleu clair. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur, juste appréhensive.

« Bonjour à tous! » s'exclama Dumbledore. « Je vois que vous avez profité comme il se doit de ce moment de vacances mais sachez que demain, les cours reprendront comme d'habitude! »

Cette nouvelle, bien que l'on s'y attendît, fit maugréer les élèves. Seule Hermione sourit. Les autres la foudroyèrent du regard et elle feignit de prendre un air de circonstance.

« J'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi les cours ont été arrêtés! » glissa Ron à son ami.

Harry hocha la tête. Lui aussi brûlait de savoir, mais pour une autre raison. Peut-être (fol espoir!) était-ce en lien avec la seconde prophétie?

« Du calme, du calme! » s'exhorta Dumbledore qui reprit. « La deuxième nouvelle que j'avais à vous annoncer concerne… avancez-vous, je vous en prie » dit-il à la jeune fille à moitié dissimulée aux regards.

Hésitante, celle-ci fit un pas, deux et observa la salle silencieuse remplie d'élèves. Ses yeux noisette fixèrent les visages anonymes, les tables, tous les détails de la salle.

« Je vous présente miss Selayne Hargreaves qui vivra avec nous pendant un certain laps de temps. Miss Hargreaves n'est pas une élève, et encore moins une sorcière… »

Un brouhaha étonné interrompit le directeur. Hermione s'écria:

« Quoi? Une Moldue à Poudlard? Mais cela ne s'est pas produit depuis… depuis… en fait, cela ne s'est jamais vu! C'est incroyable! »

Ron la fit taire car le professeur Dumbledore rajoutait quelque chose:

« Miss Hargreaves va assister quelques professeurs. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas la gêner, ni de l'ennuyer. Cependant, je veillerai à ce que chacun la respecte comme il se doit. Merci. »

Harry entendit la voix méprisante de Malfoy.

« Comme il se doit? Je vais lui ordonner de cirer mes pompes, elle comprendra où est sa place, cette Moldue! »

Hermione, n'y tenant plus, se retourna, cinglante, et lança:

« Tu es un adepte de « chacun à sa place », Malfoy? Alors tu vas pouvoir l'aider à le faire! Et, tant que tu y es, balaie donc les cuisines! »

Le visage d'habitude si pâle du Serpentard prit une teinte encore plus blanche.

« Tu devrais être honorée de pouvoir m'adresser un mot, Sang-de-Bourbe! Alors n'abuse pas de ce privilège! »

« Ou sinon quoi, Malfoy? » lança Ron, qui commençait à s'échauffer.

Le Serpentard lui répondit par un geste grossier qui fit rire tous ses semblables. Harry crut que de la fumée allait sortir des oreilles de son ami tant celui-ci était en colère. Hermione posa alors une main calmante sur le bras de Ron.

« Laisse, Ron. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. » fit-elle avec une expression de dédain qui fit s'esclaffer la tablée Serpentard.

Les élèves s'éparpillèrent, empêchant Hermione de répliquer vertement. Ils rejoignirent leur salle commune et après quelques parties d'échec, que Ron gagna (était-il nécessaire de le préciser?), les Gryffondor décidèrent d'aller prendre un bon de bon temps sur leurs balais. Hermione, que le vol n'intéressait pas énormément, rechigna à en prendre un et les regarda réaliser des figures de la tribune, tout en croquant une pomme et dévorant un autre de ses livres.

°°°

Aha ! Le mystère s'épaissit ! euh.. en fait, non, mais j'avais juste envie de dire ça… lol Vos pronostics sur la suite ? (mais naaaaaaaaaan, c'est pas un moyen d'avoir plus de reviews ! Comment ça, je suis pas crédible, là ?)


	10. Trop Nouveau monde

**Chapitre 10: (Trop) Nouveau monde**

Quand les élèves eurent disparu de la Grande Salle, Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers Sely.

« Je suis vraiment heureux de votre décision, Selayne. »

La jeune fille hocha vaguement la tête, d'un air pincé.

« Je m'en doute. Cela fait au moins la dixième fois que vous me le répétez. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore semblèrent pétiller de malice à cette réplique.

« Maintenant que tous les professeurs vous ont rencontrée, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Vos bagages s'y trouvent déjà. »

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, sans se soucier des autres professeurs qui rejoignirent leurs appartements. Les deux silhouettes disparurent dans un dédale de couloirs, longèrent le Hall, montèrent sur l'escalier principal qui…

« Il bouge! » hurla Sely, terrorisée.

Dumbledore s'empressa de la rassurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils font tous cela. S'ils vous déposent au mauvais endroit, attendez un instant qu'il reprenne sa position initiale. »

Sely lui lança un regard effrayé, se demandant si elle avait bien fait d'empoigner cette poêle, ce matin. Son frère l'avait-il vue disparaître? Dumbledore avait affirmé que, si tel était le cas, il ne s'en souviendrait plus. Sely n'avait pas compris pas tout de suite. Si elle voyait une personne disparaître devant ses yeux, elle ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt! Puis elle avait enfin compris la signification des paroles de Dumbledore.

« Vous allez lui faire un lavage de cerveau! » s'était-elle écriée, horrifiée.

Dumbledore avait nié puis lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une opération complexe… tout ce que Sely avait retenu de son explication bancale était qu'ils utiliseraient la magie contre son frère. Ça l'avait littéralement tétanisée de frayeur. La magie n'avait déjà pas réussi à ses parents alors que l'on ne fasse rien à son frère! S'était-elle exclamée. Elle n'avait pas voulu entendre les arguments de Dumbledore lui répétant que son frère risquait de tourner fou mais elle avait répliqué qu'il le risquerait certainement plus s'ils posaient leurs doigts sur lui. Dumbledore n'avait rien rajouté mais elle était sûre qu'ils ensorcelleraient son frère.

Elle n'avait pas confiance en ce bonhomme. Ni en aucun autre de ses congénères, d'ailleurs! Ils s'éloignèrent du couloir principal pour s'enfoncer dans des dédales dont Sely s'efforça de retenir la route.

« C'est ici. » fit Dumbledore en s'arrêtant.

Sely stoppa, cherchant autour d'elle une quelconque porte. Dans le couloir aux murs beiges, elle ne voyait que quelques portraits (qui parlaient! Elle avait cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque quand ils lui avaient adressé la parole!), une jolie statue représentant une nymphe dans une pose romantique laissant filer l'eau d'une fontaine sur ses doigts d'albâtre et, au bout, de grandes fenêtres rectangulaires à carreaux à demi-fermés par de lourds rideaux pâles.

« Euh… Je ne vois pas de porte? » risqua-t-elle.

Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire qui ne la rassura pas. Elle priait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes pour trouver un élément _normal_ auquel se raccrocher mais était sur le point de s'apercevoir que les portes ne rentraient pas dans la _normalité_ pour les… sorciers.

« Les portes du château sont pour la plupart, sauf pour les classes, cachées par une décoration. »

Sely pria pour que la sienne ne fut pas derrière le portrait irascible qui la poursuivait depuis le matin parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit bonjour, trop choquée qu'elle avait été de voir un personnage de peinture lui parler.

Et, justement, le personnage, ayant eu vent de l'arrivée de Sely dans ce recoin du château, venait d'accourir. Il avait investi le portrait d'un monsieur en redingote qui se bouchait le nez précieusement, d'un air affecté. Son envahisseur avait une bouille ronde, rouge, des traits rudes, un nez en patate, un chapeau et une veste de velours cramoisis bordés d'un vert d'une teinte printanière.

« Ah! Revoilà la malpolie! » fit le déplaisant personnage, son visage encore plus congestionné.

Sely s'empourpra, gênée. Dumbledore, qui semblait trouver la situation amusante, fronça néanmoins complaisamment les sourcils.

« Voyons, Grégorias, mon ami. (« Mon _ami_? » fit Sely intérieurement) Miss Hargreaves n'avait jamais parlé à un portrait jusqu'alors. Elle ne pensait certes pas blesser votre amour-propre. Elle n'était pas au courant des usages lorsque l'on s'adresse à un homme aussi bien né que vous, mon cher. Mais je compte sur votre indulgence et votre générosité pour l'aider et la renseigner à quelque endroit du château. Il me semble d'ailleurs avoir entendu dire que vous étiez particulièrement à l'aise dans Poudlard. »

L'affreux personnage se rengorgea sous cette avalanche de compliments.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. (Il s'adressa à Sely) Si vous avez besoin de moi, jeune fille, appelez-moi. Demandez à n'importe quel portrait que vous souhaitez parler au prince Grégorias de Hongrie. J'accourrai aussitôt. »

Sely remercia d'un signe de tête poli. Les poules auront des dents avant qu'elle ne lui demande son aide, à cet égocentrique bonhomme!

Le personnage sauta d'un tableau à l'autre et disparut à l'angle du couloir. La jeune fille se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, monsieur, à propos de la porte. »

Dumbledore apprécia les manières franches de la fille et désigna la jolie statue:

« Je vous présente Aréthuse, une des cinquante Néréides. Elle sera votre gardienne, empêchera les élèves de vous déranger. »

Sely soupira de soulagement. La Néréide semblait douce et gentille. Elle se doutait qu'elle saurait sûrement parler alors elle lui fit un timide signe de la main à laquelle la statue ne répondit pas, toujours immobile. Sely eut un moment d'hésitation. Peut-être que les statues ne parlaient pas?

Dumbledore, imperturbable, ayant ou non remarqué le signe de main de Sely, continuait:

« Pour pénétrer dans votre chambre, votre mot de passe sera « Alphée »... »

« « Alphée »? Qu'est-ce que…? » voulut s'enquérir Sely.

« « Alphée! » » fit soudain une voix rugissante. « Ah, non! Pas question que j'entende son nom à longueur de temps! »

Sely regarda avec des yeux ronds la Néréide qui avait soudain abandonné sa pose pour montrer sa colère. Ses yeux sans pupilles fixaient Dumbledore et elle avait l'air d'une déesse en furie.

« Qui est Alphée? » osa demander Sely, intimidée par la belle jeune fille furieuse.

« Le dieu-rivière Alphée » répondit avec un calme feint Dumbledore. « a poursuivi Aréthuse de ses ardeurs après l'avoir vue se baigner lors d'une chasse avec la déesse Artémis. La légende raconte que la nymphe… »

« Attendez, monsieur, je ne comprends plus. Je croyais qu'Aréthuse était une Néréide? » intervint Sely, perdue.

« Mais j'en suis une, petite bécasse! » fit ladite Aréthuse. « Mais, étant la fille de Nérée, je suis également une Néréide! Vraiment! Mais qu'est-ce que vous leur faites apprendre à ces jeunes? » questionna brutalement la nymphe.

Dumbledore sourit de toutes ses dents. « Pas la mythologie, vous m'en voyez désolé, Aréthuse. Je disais donc que la légende raconte qu'Aréthuse ici présente fut à sa demande transformée en fontaine par Artémis, ce qui explique pourquoi la nymphe est représentée à côté d'une source. »

« Et bla, bla, bla et bla, bla, bla… Ah, ces légendes! C'est vraiment d'un stupide! » le coupa l'insolente nymphe. « Alphée est un crétin qui se croit irrésistible! Un véritable macho! En vérité, il préférerait sortir avec Amphitrite mais ma sœur a été plus intelligente! Elle s'est fait remarquer par Poséidon! Alors Alphée prend ce qu'il reste! Comprendre: moi! »

Devant les paroles effrontées de la statue, Sely ne put rester que la bouche bée. Elle se demanda si elle allait réussir à habiter à côté d'une nymphe susceptible et au caractère aussi changeant.

Dumbledore ne retint pas son sourire puis réitéra ses paroles:

« Lorsqu'une personne se présentera, Aréthuse, vous lui ouvrirez au nom d'Alphée. »

En maugréant, la nymphe acquiesça.

« Bien, je vois que tout est pour le mieux, alors! » s'exclama Dubledore. « Je vous laisse, jeune fille, je me dois de me consacrer à certains travaux exigeant ma présence expresse! Bonne fin de journée! Ah, avant que j'oublie… » se rappela-t-il. « Le prince Grégorias est disposé à vous faire visiter le château et à vous présenter ses moindres recoins. C'est un très bon guide. Sinon, vous pourrez toujours aller vous promener dans le parc. Encore une chose: n'allez pas seule dans la forêt. Même nos première année n'ont pas le droit d'y aller. Certaines créatures y verraient un affront que votre présence dans leur territoire. » dit-il avec un sourire (qui commençait sérieusement à énerver Sely) « Enfin, je crois que je vous ai suffisamment abreuvée de conseils pour la journée. Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir sur les principales règles et dangers du château… »

Il s'éclipsa dans un froissement de tissu. Sely resta seule avec la jeune nymphe impertinente qui, bien qu'essayant de se grandir, ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'années de plus qu'elle-même.

Au mot « danger », Sely avait frissonné. Pour la millième fois, elle se demanda si cette décision avait été une bonne idée. Elle souffla fortement pour se donner du courage. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

« Bon, tu rentres ou quoi? Je ne vais pas poireauter jusqu'à la Saint Glinglin! »

Sely sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié la nymphe.

Elle se tourna vers la statue. Sely la trouvait belle, des traits fins, des mouvements gracieux, un sourire envoûtant (quand elle daignait sourire), une robe élégamment relevée mais qui glissa dès que Dumbledore eut disparu, laissant apparaître une épaule dénudée. Sa jupe se releva légèrement et elle trempa son petit pied dans la fontaine.

« Euh… oui. Je vais… »

« Allez! Dépêche-toi! » la pressa la nymphe qui la fixa de ses yeux sans prunelles, ce qui mit Sely extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Même quand elle semblait en colère, son visage ne s'enlaidissait pas. La jeune Londonienne se trouvait moche en comparaison. Elle s'approcha de la jolie nymphe aux sautes d'humeur imprévisibles et celle-ci, d'un geste délicat, fit pivoter la fontaine qui découvrit une porte en bois clair, habilement dissimulée.

Elle adressa un sourire à Sely pour la première fois.

« En fait, c'est la première fois qu'on me confie une mission. » confia-t-elle. « Je suis désolée, je suis un peu irascible. (elle haussa des épaules.) Je n'aime pas beaucoup le fait qu'on m'ait représentée comme une jeune fille mignonne et sage. En fait, c'est tout à fait à l'opposé de ma personnalité! »

Elle eut un rire de gorge cristallin.

« J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien…Au fait, Dumbledore n'a même pas fait les présentations correctement. » ronchonna-t-elle, raffinée malgré elle. « Comment t'appelles-tu? »

« Selayne… Mais tu peux m'appeler Sely. »

« Oh, non! C'est beaucoup plus joli, Selayne! Ça fait classe! » s'exclama la nymphe. Elle ajouta sur le ton de la confidence. « En fait, j'ai été formée pour être une gardienne parfaite. Nous sommes censées garder un minimum de distance l'une envers l'autre… »

« Oh… »

« Comme tu dis… » fit ironiquement Aréthuse. « Bon, tu ferais mieux de rentrer.. Je vais devoir faire mon rapport. Mes sup' veulent savoir si notre première rencontre s'est passée dans les règles de l'art… » Elle eut une moue adorable. « Normalement, je ne suis pas censée me mettre en colère, ni même te parler de ma vie ni toi de la tienne. Mais bon, on ne va pas s'embarrasser de cela, non? »

Sely hocha avec hésitation la tête. La nymphe lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Puis, feignant d'être fâchée, elle continua:

« Allez, rentre! Je commence à en avoir marre de tenir l'entrée ouverte! »

Sely, avec réluctance, s'enfonça entre la nymphe et la fontaine sous l'arche de gypse blanche qui abritait la nymphe. Derrière, la porte en bois blanc s'ouvrit, révélant une chambre d'un jaune tendre. La porte se referma en silence. Sely entendit l'eau couler et une petite flaque se répandit sous le seuil de la porte tandis qu'un juron provenant de la bouche bien dessinée de la nymphe lui parvenait. Apparemment, la jeune Néréide avait laissé tomber de l'eau en rapprochant la fontaine pour cacher aux regards d'éventuels passants la porte de Sely.

Après avoir souri un instant, la jeune fille observa sa nouvelle chambre. Elle remarqua déjà sa taille qu'elle jugea gigantesque comparée à celle de sa précédente. À cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Elle ne remettrait sans doute jamais les pieds chez elle. Du moins, quand elle reviendrait, la maison appartiendrait sûrement à d'autres personnes. Que ferait Teddy de ses affaires, maintenant qu'elle avait disparue?

Effectivement, ses malles étaient là, mais vides. En ouvrant les armoires, elle découvrit se habits impeccablement pliés et même pour certains repassés, rangés. Dans l'une d'elle, elle découvrit même une longue robe noire qui atteindrait ses pieds, au col boutonné jusqu'en haut. Le vêtement était accompagnée d'une paire de chaussures noires classiques et d'un chapeau pointu. Elle fronça les sourcils, désapprobatrice, prévoyant avec appréhension les paroles de la note épinglée sur la robe.

« _A l__'intention de miss Selayne Hargreaves. Cette école étant très stricte sur l'habillement, nous vous fournissons un uniforme que vous devrez porter durant la journée de cours. Votre emploi du temps vous attend sur le bureau. Amicalement. Albus Dumbledore._ »

Amicalement? Était-ce une plaisanterie? La colère étouffa pratiquement Sely. Elle ne porterait pas cet espèce de… costume pendant la journée! Il n'en était pas question! Un chapeau pointu! Mais de qui se moquait-on? Elle voulut appeler Grégorias pour lui dire qu'elle refusait sans condition le fait de porter cette tenue de carnaval mais il n'y avait aucun portrait dans sa chambre. (heureusement, en fait. Elle n'aurait, sinon, jamais eu un moment de calme!)

Elle alla jeter un cou d'œil à son emploi du temps, tout en soupirant. Pas question de faire la boniche dans son espèce de château! Et que personne ne s'avise de lui manquer de respect parce que, pouvoirs magiques ou non, elle se jetterait sur eux! Et pour les plus obtus, une grande claque dans la figure leur démontreraient que, Mordue ou pas, Sely savait fort bien se défendre!

En attendant, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait profiter de ses derniers instants de tranquillité pour aller faire un tour. Elle regarda par la fenêtre le parc où quelques élèves se promenaient encore. Puis elle mit un manteau léger et sortit. Aréthuse, aux prises avec un des tableaux voisins, s'aperçut à peine de la sortie de la jeune fille.


	11. Quand Harry rencontre Sely

**Chapitre 11: Quand Harry rencontre Sely**

Alors que Sely retrouvait enfin son chemin pour se rendre au-dehors, elle en fut interrompue par une bande de trois garçons d'environ son âge.

« Tiens, tiens… Mais regardez qui voilà les gars… »

Sely s'arrêta et les dévisagea, tout de suite sur ses gardes. Elle n'avait pas confiance en ces voyous dotés de pouvoirs surhumains. Celui qui venait de parler avait un air suffisant, des manières racées, un visage agréable mais hautain, une peau pâle, des cheveux longs, blonds et tirés en arrière. Ses yeux clairs transperçaient la jeune fille d'un regard méprisant. Les deux autres, bruns, aux airs bovins, n'étaient que des armoires à glace sans cervelle ambulantes. Néanmoins, Sely n'aurait pas aimé les croiser seule.

« La petite Moldue de service… Le Ministère est descendu bien bas pour accepter ce genre de déchets dans Poudlard… »

_Déchets?_ Le sang de Sely ne fit qu'un tour. Elle défia le blond du regard.

« Oh, mais il l'avait déjà fait avant: regarde-toi! »

« Ouh…Mais c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur, cette bécasse… » fit le blond en tournant autour d'elle comme un chat joue avec sa proie.

Sely lui fit face. Les sorciers étaient vraiment des êtres méprisables, elle en était sûre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir.

« Je serai honteuse, à ta place! Je préférerai me cacher plutôt que de m'exhiber comme tu le fais! Un… un sorcier! Un mutant, oui! Un dégénéré! » explosa-t-elle.

À ces mots, les yeux du blond lancèrent des éclairs. Il sortit une baguette, imité par les deux pachydermes qui l'accompagnaient. Sely fixa la branchette en essayant de cacher sa terreur. Que savaient-ils faire avec ça? La tuer? La blesser? La torturer? La mettre nue? (une de ses frayeurs était de se retrouver nue devant un public! Quelle horreur!)

« Fiche-lui la paix, Malfoy! » intervint une voix masculine dans le dos de Sely.

Elle se retourna, dévisageant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs désordonnés, ses lunettes rondes ne réussissant pas à dissimuler le vert ardent de ses yeux. Ses deux compagnons, un grand rouquin et une jeune fille brune aux longs cheveux emmêlés, paraissaient furieux contre celui qu'ils avaient appelé Malfoy. Ils avaient tous trois sortis leurs baguettes. Sely, très mal à l'aise, se rendit compte qu'elle était pile au milieu de ce feu croisé. Elle recula vers le mur. Elle leur permettait de s'entretuer si telle était leur volonté mais qu'ils lui fichent la paix!

« Potty… Le grand héros, sauveur des Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbe et autres atrophiés du cerveau… Tu as raison de rester hors de portée. Après tout, il paraît que la bêtise est contagieuse… »

« Tu parles de la seule chose que tu as hérité de tes parents, Malfoy? » renchérit le dénommé Potty.

S'appelaient-ils tous par leur nom de famille dans cette école? Sely avait l'habitude de désigner les gens par leurs prénoms. Elle se secoua. L'heure n'était pas aux comparaisons des us et coutumes des sorciers et Mordus! Moldus? Oh, peu importait! Il fallait se tirer des jambes et fissa! Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune issue. Le groupe de ? Potty avait l'air plus amical que celui du blond Malfoy. Au moins, il l'avait défendu.

_Bon, va pour le clan Potty! Potty? C'est bizarre comme nom…_

Elle effectua un pas chassé imperceptible en direction de ses défenseurs pendant que les deux groupes s'abreuvaient copieusement d'injures.

Sely n'avait rien demandé à personne! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Pourquoi avoir accepté cette invitation?( C'avait été pratiquement un ordre, si on y réfléchissait)

Parce qu'elle avait un but à poursuivre. Elle devait venger les meurtriers de ses parents et de son frère. On lui avait pris Matt. Ces espèces de dégénérés lui avaient pris Matt, son père et sa mère. Voilà pourquoi elle était là. Elle devait trouver les malades qui avaient fait ça, les arrêter. Et les tuer.

Au fond d'elle-même, Sely savait que c'était fondamentalement impossible. D'abord, elle n'en serait sûrement pas capable. Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Ensuite, quelle chance avait-elle de retrouver ces tarés? Dumbledore ne pouvait pas avoir un véritable espoir de les retrouver, même en utilisant sa magie. Eux aussi devaient l'utiliser et se cachaient quelque part, en attendant que ça passe. Tous les hors-la-loi agissaient ainsi. Mais Sely ne laisserait pas passer ça.

À ce moment, un homme apparut au bout du couloir. Elle reconnut le professeur… (_euhh… C'est quoi son nom, déjà?_) Rogue.

« Potter! » rugit-il.

_Potter? Bon, il s'appelle comment, alors? Potter ou Potty?_

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent d'une traite en entendant la voix de l'homme. Tous les six rangèrent leurs baguettes précipitamment dans leurs poches mais le mal était fait. Sely soupira de soulagement. Elle dévisagea son sauveur.

_Beurk! Je rêve ou il a les cheveux abominablement sales?_

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement? _Vous agressez un élève dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Potter?_ » fit-il, les yeux étrécis, la voix glaciale.

Sely se décida à intervenir. Après tout, Potter ou quoi qu'était son nom l'avait défendue!

« Pas du tout! C'est cette espèce de décoloré qui m'a quasiment attaquée! » dis-je en désignant le blond en question.

'L'espèce de décoloré' apprécia moyennement. D'une voix traînante et geignarde, il se justifia:

« Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie… Les Moldus n'ont aucun sens de l'humour… je ne l'aurais jamais attaquée, professeur… »

_Aucun sens de l'humour? Je t'en ficherais, moi, du sens de l'humour!_

L'homme croisa les bras, narquois. Sely espéra qu'il allait punir le dénommé Malfoy.

« Potter, Potter… Vous cherchez décidément toujours des prétextes pour agresser Mr. Malfoy… C'est pathétique… Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, ayant visiblement donné son verdict.

« Qu… quoi? » articula Sely, abasourdie.

Potter et compagnie ne montrèrent aucun signe de rébellion. Ils étaient apparemment habitués à être punis de la sorte.

« Mais c'est absurde! » cria-t-elle. « Je vous assure que Mr. Malfoy ne rigolait pas du tout en pointant sa baguette vers moi! »

Rogue stoppa. Puis, sans se retourner, il cracha:

« Miss Hargreaves, j'oublierais volontiers votre intervention qui coûterait plus à Gryffondor si vous daigniez de votre côté ne plus provoquer Mr. Malfoy. »

Suffoquée par tant d'injustice, Sely allait rajouter quelque chose (de pas gentil du tout) quand Rogue lâcha:

« Je vous attends mercredi matin à 8 heures, miss Hargreaves. »

Avant que quiconque puisse dire qui que ce soit, Rogue partit. Sely bouillait littéralement de rage. Son « sauveur » s'était révélé être un vrai gredin! Malfoy se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé car, après avoir largué une ultime crasse, il s'éclipsa avec ses chiens de garde.

« Quel… quel…. » ragea-t-elle.

« Calme-toi, ça vaut mieux. » fit le grand rouquin.

« Rogue peut être vraiment méchant quand il s'y met. » continua la jeune brune.

« Je n'en reviens pas! » dit enfin Sely. « Comment peut-il être aussi… aussi… »

« Partial? » fit Potter.

« Injuste? » demanda le roux.

« Inique? » risqua la fille.

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Ca veut dire injuste, bande d'ignares! » s'énerva la sorcière.

Un concert de « Aaaah! » accueillit cette réponse d'éclairée.

« Oui! » explosa Sely. « Mais il est aveugle ou quoi? C'est pas possible! »

Le brun aux lunettes rondes (autrement dit Potter) se gratta l'arrière de la tête, soulevant une mèche de cheveux sur le haut de son front. Sely fronça les sourcils en le regardant de plus près. Potter sembla embarrassé.

« Oh! Mais tu saignes? Malfoy t'a fait mal? »

Potter parut surpris.

« Ma cicatrice? Oh, non, pas du tout. Je l'ai depuis que je suis petit… »

Les trois jeunes gens parurent gênés. Sely avait-elle dit quelque chose de déplacé? Elle changea de sujet.

« Je m'appelle Selayne mais je préfère Sely. (elle baissa les yeux, cachant les larmes qui lui venaient soudain aux paupières) C'est comme ça que mes parents m'appelaient. »

La fille fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre.

« Tes parents sont… »

« Morts. » avoua Sely dans un sanglot. « Il y a une semaine… »

« Oh. » fit la jeune brune. « Je suis désolée, Sely… »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, comme si ça importait peu.

« Et vous? Comment vous vous appelez? »

« Hermione Granger. » se présenta la fille. « Et voici Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. » dit-elle en les désignant respectivement.

« Hermione! » râla le rouquin. « Ne m'appelle pas « Ronald »! J'ai horreur de ça! »

« Oh, Ron! Tu es impossible! » soupira Hermione.

Harry regardait Sely sans rien dire. Celle-ci lui fit un bref sourire. Elle réfléchissait. Il lui avait semblé que… il y avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait … où avait-elle entendu le nom de Harry Potter?

Elle abandonna. Ça lui reviendrait quand ça lui reviendrait.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais, là? » questionna Harry.

« Je voulais aller me balader dans le parc. Je n'ai pas encore eu beaucoup de temps à moi. Je ne suis arrivée que ce matin. »

Hermione arrêta de se disputer avec Ron pour demander à Sely:

« Alors, tu ne vas pas étudier ici? À quoi va consister ton travail? Tu travailles pour les professeurs? Tu fais encore des études? »

Devant l'avalanche de questions, Sely resta interdite.

« Euh… J'ai déjà oublié la quasi totalité de tes questions, Hermione… » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Hermione, Hermione.. C'est pas une héroïne de l'Antiquité? » réfléchit Sely tout haut.

« Si » se rengorgea la jeune fille. « Il s'agit de la fille d'Hélène de Troie, la célèbre Hélène cause de la guerre du même nom, et du roi Ménélas, un autre protagoniste de cette guerre. Elle eut deux maris, le premier fut Néoptolème, le fils d'Achille, et le second Oreste, roi de Mycènes… »

« Et voilà… » dit tragiquement Ron. « Maintenant qu'elle est lancée, tu ne pourras plus l'arrêter… Ne lui pose plus jamais de questions culturelles si tu ne veux pas risquer de mourir d'ennui… »

« Ronald Weasley! » protesta vigoureusement Hermione, vexée comme un pou.

« Quoi? C'est vrai! Tu nous ponds toujours des romans quand on te pose une question toute simple! »

« Ils n'arrêtent jamais? » demanda Sely à Harry, perdue.

« Jamais. » confirma le jeune homme blasé. « Viens, on va se balader… Le temps que le couvre-feu soit sonné, ces deux-là n'en auront toujours pas fini. » dit-il doctement.

Sely éclata de rire et suivit Harry dans le parc, imitée par Ron et Hermione. Malgré tout, elle gardait à l'esprit qu ces trois-là étaient des sorciers, autrement dit des êtres qui avaient des gênes différents d'elle, qui pouvaient être dangereux et lui faire subir n'importe quoi sans qu'elle s'en doute. Elle devait se méfier.


	12. Premier rendezvous

**Chapitre 12: Premier rendez-vous...**

Harry eut le plaisir de voir Sely lorsqu'il arriva en cours de potions ce mercredi matin-là. Il se dirigea vers elle mais Hermione le retint par le bras. Comme il lui lançait un regard désappointé, elle lui désigna Rogue qui venait d'arriver et n'apprécierait sûrement pas que Harry vienne dire bonjour à la jeune fille alors que le cours allait débuter. Il resta donc à sa place. Elle lui fit un petit signe de l'estrade où elle était. Aussi poli que d'habitude, Rogue l'envoya s'asseoir à un bureau dans un coin de l'estrade pour qu'elle puisse suivre le cours.

_On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle fabrique ici_, réalisa soudain le garçon. Hermione avait posé la question à Sely mais elle avait détourné la conversation. Par un fait exprès? Harry n'en savait rien. À vrai dire, il aimait bien Selayne mais elle restait malgré tout mystérieuse sur beaucoup de choses. Harry ne savait pas d'où elle venait, où elle avait étudié. Elle leur avait juste spécifié qu'elle habitait Londres. Le sujet avait été clos. Ron, moins malin, avait tenté de réengager la conversation sur le sujet, ce que Sely n'avait pas grandement apprécié. Hermione avait donc coupé court à la discussion en proposant de lui présenter Hagrid. Le garde-chasse l'avait très bien accueillie, même s'il l'avait déjà rencontrée le matin.

Rogue révéla la potion et sa recette d'un geste du poignet. Les ingrédients apparurent sur le tableau, inscrit comme toujours de cette écriture sèche, dure et légèrement penchée que les élèves connaissaient. Tout d'abord, Rogue ne s'occupa pas le moins du monde de Selayne. Puis, comme il passait dans les rangs, il lui adressa un petit signe de tête, aussi glacial que son attitude habituelle. La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite. Rogue dut élever la voix (oh, horreur!) pour lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

« Miss Hargreaves, je n'attends pas de vous que vos jambes prennent racine dans l'estrade. Venez observer plutôt la débilité affolante de ces élèves qui en savent toujours pas préparer une potion correct… Mr Londubat! VOTRE PREPARATION BOUT! Comment diable faut-il vous dire qu'une potion de refroidissement des cellules doit être cuite à feu doux? »

Pendant que Rogue s'énervait joyeusement sur Neville, Selayne effectua rapidement une migration en direction du si hargneux professeur. Elle ne put se contenir devant l'impartialité de Rogue lorsque celui-ci insulta quasi explicitement le Gryffondor.

« …auriez-vous hérité de la bêtise congénitale de votre famille? Ou vous a-t-on bercé trop près du mur, petit cornichon sans cervelle? »

« Monsieur! » s'insurgea Selayne, outrée par les paroles du professeur.

Rogue se tourna instantanément vers elle, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres, ce qui n'annonçait en général rien de bon.

« Miss Hargreaves, on ne vous paie pas pour ne rien faire et encore moins pour vous opposer à moi. Veuillez en conséquence fermer votre grande bouche et arrêter ce débit de sottises qui la franchisse. Je vous ai demandé d'examiner les ingrédients qu'utilisaient les élèves, de déterminer les causes et effets de l'emploi de divers produits entre eux. »

Selayne allait rajouter quelque chose. Harry ferma les yeux, serrant les poings, sentant que Rogue allait déverser sa hargne sur la pauvre fille. Mais le professeur de potions devança la jeune Moldue.

Il soupira bruyamment.

« Allez vous asseoir à côté de Mr Malfoy. Vu ses notes en potions, vous apprendrez sûrement mieux qu'en observant cet imbécile » fit-il en désignant Neville. « Et, avant que j'oublie Mr Londubat, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Harry fut surpris d'un tel revirement de la part de Rogue. Il avait soudainement lâché Sely, au lieu (ce qui aurait été normal de sa part) de s'acharner sur elle. Se pouvait-il que Dumbledore lui ait demandé de se contrôler avec elle? Dans ce cas, pourquoi? Qu'avait la jeune fille de si spécial pour que même Rogue se dût de la traiter avec (un minimum de) respect?

Bizarre, bizarre…

Harry replongea le nez dans sa potion. Le professeur arrivait sur lui à grands pas et il se doutait que ce n'était certainement pas pour louer sa beauté et son talent…

De son côté, Selayne avait apparemment du mal à ne pas frapper Malfoy. Le jeune homme se montrait visiblement exécrable avec elle, multipliant les remarques sardoniques. À un moment donné, la tablée Serpentard éclata de rire à une autre de ces réflexions. Sely, en rage, se leva et voulut sortir. Rogue, qui inspectait le chaudron de Lavande, se tourna brutalement vers les premiers rangs où était assis Malfoy.

« Mr Malfoy » dit-il assez sèchement, ce qui claqua dans l'air. « Veuillez vous comporter d'une manière civilisée envers miss Hargreaves et effectuer le travail que je vous ai demandé _en silence_… »

De ce fait, toute la classe se tut. C'était la première fois que Rogue faisait une remarque déplaisante à Malfoy. Même Harry en fut soufflé. Selayne, ravie que Malfoy fut remis à sa place, se rassit finalement.

Pour la centième fois de la matinée, Harry se creusa l'esprit pour trouver ce qu'avait Selayne Hargreaves pour avoir mis à terre le redoutable professeur de potions.

À la fin du cours de potions, Selayne plia bagage vers un autre cours. Harry l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les méandres des couloirs.

« Ron, Hermione et moi allons nous balader dans le parc, ce soir. Ça te dit? »

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire timide.

« D'accord… »

« Rendez-vous à six heures et demie, dans le Hall, alors! »

Harry lui fit un petit signe d'au revoir, se demandant pourquoi son propre sourire avait été si large quand elle lui avait répondu. Il se dépêcha pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient plus loin, ne voulant pas arriver en retard au cours de McGonagall.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? » questionna Ron, curieux.

Hermione roula des yeux mais elle était apparemment aussi intéressée par le sujet que Ron. Harry sourit légèrement, amusé par la situation.

« Qu'on irait se balader à quatre, ce soir… Ca vous tente, au fait? »

Hermione fit la grimace.

« Je dois aller à… »

« La bibliothèque. » finirent ensemble Ron et Harry, habitués.

« Hé! » râla Hermione.

« Et toi, Ron? Tu viens, j'espère? » demanda Harry, ignorant sciemment l'intervention d'Hermione.

Son ami réfléchit. Ils arrivèrent en face de la classe de métamorphoses et s'assirent. Ron réfléchissait toujours. n/a: Dur! Allez, vas-y, Ronny, tu vas y arriver! lol

« Je sais pas trop… Seamus m'a parlé d'une partie d'échecs… Il a une très bonne réputation à ce jeu… On s'était dit qu'on allait organiser un tournoi, ce soir… »

Harry fit la moue.

« Je vois… »

Ron sourit, gêné.

« Désolé, Harry, j'ai vraiment envie de disputer ce tournoi! Tu sais que j'adore battre les gens aux échecs! Ça va être passionnant! »

Ron paraissait si enthousiaste que Harry lui pardonna. Mais il se demandait intérieurement si Selayne n'allait pas se poser des questions quant au fait qu'ils ne seraient que deux à aller se balader…

Innocent comme il était, Harry ne pensa même pas que ses amis puissent avoir fait exprès de le laisser seul avec la jeune fille…

Le professeur McGonagall demanda à Dean de fermer la porte derrière lui. Les élèves s'installèrent et le cours commença.

°°°

Harry fut dans le Hall à six heures et quart. Ce n'état pas dans son habitude d'arriver en avance (il était plutôt en retard en général) mais l'ambiance qui régnait en salle commune lui avait mis les nerfs à vif. La compétition d'échecs avaient commencé. Harry avait été surpris de voir autant d'élèves s'y inscrire. Les matches s'étaient succédés depuis six heures et Ron les gagnait tous depuis le départ, de même pour Seamus. L'intense tension et concentration que l'on ressentait en entrant dans la salle commune avait fait fuir Harry. On avait interdit aux spectateurs de parler, de crier ou d'encourager bruyamment leurs favoris. (Ron et Seamus étaient ceux qui en rassemblaient le plus)

Harry, plutôt décontracté au début, (après tout, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous mais un moment de détente!) était devenu irritable.

Le jeune homme dût néanmoins s'avouer que c'était plus les remarques de Ron plus que la compétition d'échecs qui l'avait mis dans cet état. En effet, Ron lui avait demandé plusieurs fois dans la journée s'il appréciait Selayne, comment il la trouvait physiquement, mentalement, s'il comptait l'inviter au prochain week-end pour Pré-au-lard( Pré-au-lard? Mais c'était là qu'il avait invité Cho la dernière fois et il en gardait vraiment un mauvais souvenir! Et puis, pourquoi inviter Selayne à Pré-au-lard?), ce qui avait singulièrement mis la puce à l'oreille de Harry. Il avait fini par comprendre que ses deux amis croyaient qu'il en pinçait pour Selayne.

Sottises! Pensa Harry en regardant sa montre pour la troisième fois (18h20. Pourquoi les aiguilles s'évertuaient-elles à être si lentes?)

Ron l'avait ensuite charrié en rentrant dans la chambre quand il avait surpris Harry hésitant devant son armoire. Et Hermione (pire de toutes les calamités!) lui avait pratiquement servi un cours d'éducation sexuelle, ce qui avait mis le Gryffondor tellement mal à l'aise qu'il s'était carapaté, avant que Hermione ne lui explique le système de reproduction des êtres vivants…

Résultat: Harry était en avance. Il s'adossa à la rambarde du grand escalier en marbre blanc, attendant Selyne. Des couples de filles et de garçons de toutes les maisons arrivèrent et traversèrent le Hall puis se dirigèrent vers la parc. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, particulièrement lorsque l'un d'eux rigola sous cape en glissant un regard insidieux vers lui. Non! Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous! Juste une balade! Une simple balade! Inconsciemment, il regarda sa montre, pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois, lassé d'attendre.(du moins, c'était l'excuse qu'il invoquait)

Enfin il fut 18 heures 30. Sely arriva, essoufflée, du haut de l'escalier central. Harry en fut étonné, il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait des chambres par là. Il accrocha un sourire à ses lèvres et accueillit chaleureusement la jeune fille.

« Salut! »

« Coucou…(ses yeux détaillèrent Harry puis cherchèrent dans le Hall) »

Harry, gêné, se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Euh… Hermione et Ron n'ont pas pu venir… Je… mais… euh… »

« Oh… »

Sely le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Harry pria pour qu'elle ne supposasse pas qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant.

« Mais… ça te dit toujours? Je veux dire… » bégaya encore une fois Harry, ce dont il avait horreur (ça lui rappelait ses débuts avec Cho!) «… se balader dans le parc! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui rassura Harry.

« Bien sûr! »

« Super! Eh bien… allons-y… »

Il se racla la gorge, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était soudain intimidé. Il n'avait jamais agi comme ça avec Hermione. Ni avec aucune autre fille. À part Cho. Mais Harry n'aimait pas Selayne! Il la connaissait à peine!

Il supposa que c'étaient les sous-entendus vaseux des Gryffondor qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. La jeune fille dût sentir son malaise car elle engagea la conversation.

« Il n'a pas l'air très commode, ce prof… »

« Duquel tu parles? » fit Harry, ironiquement.

Elle éclata de rire.

« Le gothique, là, celui tout en noir qui se cache toujours derrière ses cheveux… »

Rogue? Un gothique? La comparaison fit rire Harry qui se détendit.

« Tu parles de Rogue? Ouais, ce n'est pas un cadeau. Il a toujours été très partial, favorisant toujours les membres de sa maison. Il s'en prend particulièrement à moi et à Neville… »

« Pourquoi? »

Harry grimaça.

« Oh, c'est une longue histoire… »

Elle s'accroupit près de la berge, frôlant l'herbe pour vérifier son degré d'humidité. Elle grogna. Le gazon était encore mouillé, impossible de s'asseoir. Harry sortit sa baguette et Sely eut un mouvement de recul. Harry la regarda bizarrement. Elle semblait hypnotisée par le bout de bois, une expression effrayée habitant son visage.

« Ca va? » s'inquiéta Harry.

Elle porta la main à sa gorge et toussa puis laissa échapper:

« Je.. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec… avec ce genre de truc… »

« Oh. »

Un silence plâna que Harry rompit en rangeant sa baguette. Il enleva alors sa cape (les soirées étaient encore fraîches!) et l'étendit sur le sol. Reconnaissante, Sely s'assit dessus, soulagée de ne plus voir la baguette. Harry se demanda pourquoi elle avait eu cette réaction si négative. Il s'installa à côté d'elle prenant abominablement conscience du fait que des dizaines de couples s'enlaçaient ça et là dans le parc. Il se raidit quand la jeune fille se rapprocha de lui, quêtant un peu de chaleur.

« Tu as froid? » lui demanda-t-elle en regardant ses bras nus.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle déboutonna son manteau et en mit la moitié sur les épaules de Harry. Quand la main de Sely effleura son cou, Harry frissonna. Mortifié, il espéra qu'elle ne s'en était pas aperçue.

« Merci. »

« C'est rien. Merci à toi. Je ne sais même plus si je t'ai remercié pour m'avoir aidée contre Malfoy l'autre jour. »

En réalité, Harry ne s'en souvenait pas beaucoup. Il n'avait pas porté grande attention à la jeune fille, tout à sa haine contre Malfoy.

« Alors… explique pour Rogue. » dit-elle brusquement, revenant à son précédent sujet de conversation.

Harry sourit à part lui-même. Elle était du genre tenace.


	13. Je ne reconnais plus personne

**Chapitre 13: Je ne reconnais plus personne en Harley Davidson!**

Quand Harry eut fini son histoire, Sely resta silencieuse, songeuse. Elle réfléchissait aux paroles de Harry. Son regard dévia vers son compagnon. Il observait la surface calme du lac. Elle redessina son profil fin, son visage un peu pâle, son petit nez, ses yeux si verts et… elle s'arrêta sur la cicatrice.

_Harry Potter…_

Où avait-elle entendu ce nom? Elle se concentra, examinant sans relâche le visage de Harry, espérant y trouver une réponse à ses questions.

_Harry Potter…_

Ça n'avait peut-être aucun rapport, c'était un nom très commun, en vérité…

_Harry Potter…_

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit voguer au fur et à mesure de ses souvenirs. Ne l'avait-elle pas entendu récemment?

_Harry Potter…_

Ce nom… comme une litanie, elle se le répéta encore et encore. À l'école? Était-ce en rapport avec le vieux sorcier? Qu'avait-il donc raconté?

_Harry Potter…_(n/a: remarquez, je me foule pas beaucoup pour l'écriture! Ça fait cinq fois que je note la même chose! Lol)

Son histoire de prophétie… et…

Elle sentait qu'elle était proche de la réponse. Ça l'énervait et l'excitait en même temps.

« Sely? »

Elle sursauta. Perdit le fil de son raisonnement. En ouvrant les yeux, elle rencontra ceux rieurs de Harry.

« Oui? »

« Je pensais à quelque chose. (n/a: oui, Harry _sait_ penser _aussi_!) Ça te dirait de voler? »

Interloquée, elle regarda de travers, ne comprenant pas le sens exact de ses paroles.

« Voler? »

« Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de matches de Quidditch? Tu m'avais demandé ce qu'était le Quidditch. Tu veux que je t'apprenne à voler? »

« Euh… »

Sely déglutit difficilement. Voler? Sur un balai? Elle avait toujours rêvé de voler. Mais il s'agissait d'un balai, un instrument de sorcier! Est-ce que ce n'était pas…? Des sorciers avaient tué se parents! Et s'il y avait des sortilèges pour la faire tomber du balai si elle n'était pas assez douée? Ça devait être extrêmement inconfortable d'être assis sur un balai! Mais voler! Ça devait être si… excitant!

Elle mit son visage dans ses mains, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit.

« Je… je ne sais pas trop.. »

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer? Je resterais avec toi, de toute façon. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire! »

Le garçon semblait si enthousiaste que Sely ne se sentit pas le cœur de lui dire non.

« D'accord, montre-moi ça… »

Il se leva, faisant tomber le manteau de la jeune fille sur l'herbe. Voyant sa maladresse, il se baissa, le ramassa et le tendit à Sely qui le prit avec un sourire en coin. Puis il récupéra sa cape humide posée sur l'herbe mouillée et entraîna Selayne vers un terrain où de grands anneaux tenaient tous seuls dans l'air, ce qui l'effraya un peu. Pouvaient-ils leur tomber sur la tête? Elle n'osa pas poser la question à Harry, il semblait confiant et sûr de ses gestes. Il ne ferait rien pour lui faire du mal.

Son cœur battit à tout rompre, tandis qu'ils continuaient à courir vers les bâtiments que le jeune homme lui avait désignés comme vestiaires. Et si Harry ne cherchait que ça, justement? Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait rencontré que la veille, que savait-elle de lui? Il l'entraînait vers un coin plus reculé du château, désert, sûrement! Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de suivre ce sorcier! S'il lui jetait un sort à l'abri des regards? Était-elle devenue gênante aux yeux de Dumbledore, ayant pratiquement vu ses parents tués par des gens de son espèce?

Elle allait devenir folle si ça continuait.

Harry stoppa et ouvrit la porte du vestiaire. La grande taille intérieure du bâtiment l'étonna. Il paraissait plus petit de dehors. Ou bien était-ce son imagination?

Sely se rendit compte qu'il lui avait pris la main tout le long du trajet. Ça ne lui avait rien fait, bien sûr! Harry farfouilla quelques temps dans un placard et en sortit un robuste balai. La taille de l'engin l'impressionna. Ce balai était assez long. Selayne tendit la main et Harry le lui passa. Elle le trouva lourd, le soupesa puis l'examina. Avec curiosité, elle passa la main sur l'instrument, s'étonnant du manche si poli, de la paille si douce au toucher et si lisse. Une inscription en lettres capitales était gravée dans une partie dorée du balai. _BROSSDUR 50_. En plus petit, en dessous, on avait rajouté: _Spécial Grande Taille_.

« « Spécial grande taille »? Comment je dois le prendre? » fit Selayne, mi-vexée, mi-ironique.

Harry rougit.

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas ça… Comme tu n'as pas de pouvoir magique, tu ne peux pas utiliser ce balai pour voler. Il ne t'obéirai pas… Je croyais que tu avais compris… »

« Compris quoi? » interrogea Selayne, perdue.

« Eh bien, nous monterons sur le même balai! C'est pour ça que j'ai pris le plus grand… » expliqua Harry, ses joues cramoisies.

« Oh! » réalisa Selayne.

Intérieurement, elle riait de la gêne de Harry. Est-ce que chez les sorciers, le balai était une forme de moto? On emmenait les filles faire un tour dessus pour les impressionner? C'était trop mignon.

« Bon, on y va? » s'exclama-t-elle, plus rassurée sur les intentions du jeune homme.

Les yeux brillants, Harry acquiesça. Il l'obligea avant d'aller sur le terrain à revêtir des protections qu'il dut régler à sa taille, des lunettes et un casque. Puis il en mit lui-même et ils sortirent. L'air frais de la soirée les cueillit.

« Il nous reste une heure au maximum. » jugea Harry. « Après, il fera sans doute trop noir pour voler. »

Sely se rangea à son avis. Elle ne voulait pas traîner dehors la nuit. Dieu seul savait ce qui rôdait dans le parc de Poudlard lorsque les ténèbres envahissaient l'endroit.

_Est-ce que des choses bizarres se promenaient dans les couloirs du château la nuit? _songea-t-elle, effrayée.

Non, Dumbledore devait veiller à la sécurité des lieux.

Harry enfourcha naturellement le balai qui se mit en lévitation. Sely observa avec frayeur ce balai qui se soulevait tout seul.

« Tu viens? »

Elle hésita. Où devait-elle se positionner? Harry lui désigna l'arrière. Il s'avança vers le manche pour lui laisser de la place. Se trouvant ridicule, Selayne leva la jambe gauche et enfourcha le balai.

« Tiens-toi à ma taille si tu ne veux pas tomber… » dit la voix de Harry.

Elle s'exécuta, désireuse malgré toutes ses appréhensions de décoller. Il lui sembla que le corps de Harry réagissait légèrement à cet attouchement. Elle ne pipa mot, amusée par la situation. Harry était un garçon plutôt charmant, même s'il semblait assez timide.

_Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que c'est un sorcier!_ lui cria une petite voix désagréable au fond de son cerveau.

Elle se tendit puis chassa la voix dérangeante de son esprit. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser à cet instant. Ce n'était qu'un garçon. Elle était une fille. Et elle désirait être avec lui.

Elle sentit le balai pencher et se pressa davantage contre Harry, alors que celui-ci lui criait de s'accrocher.

Enfin, le balai quitta terre et s'éleva dans les airs. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de joie, de stupeur et d'émerveillement.

Après s'être élevé à quelques mètres de là, Harry immobilisa le balai pour que Selayne puisse observer le monde d'en haut.

« Harry, c'est magnifique! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Heureusement que tu n'as pas le vertige! » rétorqua-t-il en souriant, se tournant à demi vers elle.

Elle trouva que ses yeux verts ressortaient exceptionnellement quand il souriait ainsi. À moins que ce soit à cause des lunettes de vol? Ses joues avaient légèrement rougi, conséquence du plaisir qu'il devait ressentir à voler. Sely admit que c'était tout simplement merveilleux.

« Tu veux qu'on prenne un peu de vitesse? » lui demanda-t-il.

Au son de sa voix, elle devina qu'il était impatient d'aller plus vite. Elle lui donna son approbation.

Il se retourna vers l'avant et donna une brusque accélération au balai. Sely, surprise, s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la fine taille de Harry.

_Fine? Mais qu'est-ce que je pense? Et comment j'ai remarqué ça, moi?_

Il fonça à travers le terrain puis descendit, remonta et effectua des virages qui coupèrent le souffle à Sely.

_Il est doué…_réalisa-t-elle.

Soudain, il ralentit et, comme une enfant gâtée, elle voulut lui en redemander.

« Comment c'était? »

« Génial! » lui répondit-elle, enthousiaste. « J'adore ça! (elle soupira) Dommage que je ne puisse pas en faire moi-même… »

Elle comprit soudain le sens de ses paroles. Elle était en train de déplorer le fait de ne pas être une sorcière! Mortifiée, elle se tut.

Harry ne remarqua pas sa gêne.

« J'aurais aimé te montrer quelques figures mais… il n'y a plus assez de lumière maintenant. »

« Déjà? »

Sely fixa son regard sur la ligne d'horizon. Le soleil avait presque entièrement disparu. Malgré tout, elle était déçue. L'heure était trop vite passée!

Ils redescendirent, au grand dam des deux adolescents et Harry se posa. Tandis qu'ils ôtaient leurs protections, Harry lui proposa:

« On pourra toujours revenir une autre fois, si ça te dit… »

« Bien sûr! »

Sely regretta aussitôt sa franchise. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter, par égard pour ses parents et Matt. Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Tant pis. Et elle en avait vraiment envie.

Quand ils quittèrent les vestiaires, Sely s'aperçut que le parc s'était vidé de tous ses élèves. La nuit était tombée, les abandonnant. Au loin, on voyait le château illuminé. Les deux jeunes gens rabattirent leurs manteaux sur leurs épaules et, tout en marchant vers le château, admirèrent le ciel d'un bleu foncé éclairé par des centaines d'étoiles. Harry lui prit doucement le poignet et la guida à travers le parc pour rentrer.

°°°

Pour une fois que je publie mes chapitres à peu près à l'heure Voilà, voilà... Harry qui se décoince un peu, Selayne qui se détache de ses préjugés...Un futur couple? En tout cas, merci pour els reviews, même si je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre! Sachez que ça me fait toujours plaisir!


	14. Des dons intéressants

**Chapitre 14: Des dons...intéressants**

**n/a: **je crois que tout le monde est au courant du fait que j'adôôôôôôôôre Draco Malfoy! Voici donc un chapitre avec son PDV, youpi! Lol

Draco Malfoy fixa haineusement la Moldue. Quelle petite garce! Elle se croyait supérieure aux autres, cette sale gamine. Plus le Serpentard la regardait, plus la haine qu'il lui portait s'accentuait. Pourquoi? Il n'aurait pas su y répondre explicitement. Encore que. Premièrement, elle était une Moldue, et Merlin savait que les Malfoy les détestaient et les méprisaient. Deuxièmement, elle était une femme. Et, c'était bien connu, ces créatures étaient inférieures aux hommes. Mais alors pourquoi la détester autant? Draco aurait dû simplement la mépriser, non?

Enfin, troisièmement, il y avait Potter. Cette espèce de binoclard attardé qui s'était fait le défenseur des pauvres, des veuves et des orphelins l'avait prise sous son aile. On racontait que ces deux-là avaient d'ailleurs partagé plus qu'une relation amicale… Pansy lui avait rapporté qu'on le savait vus tous les deux dans le parc, main dans la main. Loin de là l'idée que Draco soit jaloux, bien sûr! Seulement, cette idée l'avait mortifié. L'indécence de Potter ne connaissait donc aucune limite! Sortir avec une Moldue! S'afficher avec!

Et Hargreaves qui assistait Rogue en ce moment même, un sourire aux lèvres! Et Potter qui lui rendait son sourire! Que tout ça était gerbant! Poudlard était vraiment tombé bien bas!

Draco plissa les yeux, regardant entre ses paupières la jeune fille habillée d'une robe noire. Sérieusement, que faisait-elle ici? Les professeurs n'avaient nullement besoin d'elle. Elle n'était même pas majeure! Elle ne pouvait pas être rémunérée! Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait?

Draco décida de fouiner un peu. Cette affaire puait le Dumbledore. Était-ce en rapport avec la résurrection de Voldemort? Le fait qu'il ait pu se rendre au Ministère de la Magie au nez de tous?

Draco pourrait peut-être faire part à un Mangemort de ses observations. il en savait plus que ce que l'on pourrait penser. Potter ne le prenait que pour le fils de Lucius Malfoy, un Mangemort en puissance. Mais Draco ne croyait pas que son destin fut destiné à servir. Bien au contraire, il dirigerait. Et, pour ça, il lui fallait s'introduire dans les histoires de Dumblie, fourrer son nez aristo dans l'Ordre du Phénix (quel imbécile n'était pas encore au courant? Excluant Parkinson. Et les autres fils de Mangemort. Et quelques Mangemorts aussi.), cuisiner Rogue, s'il le fallait. Mmm… Ce serait sûrement la tâche la plus réalisable. Mais Rogue n'était pas n'importe qui. Draco devrait se méfier.

Il reporta son attention sur son chaudron. Il aurait tout le temps de penser à ça plus tard. Il avait dans son viseur une certaine Moldue un peu crédule et il se ferait une joie d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle…

Lorsque le cours finit, Draco vit avec irritation que cette idiote quittait la salle avec Potter. Il allait devoir remettre ça. Il fallait être prudent. Draco remit son échantillon à Rogue avec un sourire de pure autosatisfaction et partit, n'attendant pas Crabbe et Goyle. Si ces deux abrutis ne savaient pas suivre le rythme, tant pis pour eux. Draco n'avait pas envie d'attendre deux ploucs dans leur genre. Il se dirigea vers les serres.

Au repas du soir, il chercha la Moldue des yeux. Elle n'était pas là. Draco ricana intérieurement. Elle devait sûrement manger avec les domestiques, les elfes de maison. Les gens de son espèce. Il se délecta de ce qu'on lui avait servi, pensant avec amusement que c'était peut-être cette Moldue qui le lui avait préparé. Mais comment pourrait-il lui arracher des renseignements? Il n'avait pas pris un bon départ avec elle. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il lui faudrait peut-être faire ami-ami avec cette gourde. Ennuyeux. Il n'avait pas envie de détruire sa réputation pour elle. Le Serpentard refusait de n'être qu'un pion dans l'échiquier de Dumbledore et Voldemort. Il monterait son propre camp, voilà tout. Et vendrait ses renseignements au plus offrant…

Draco sursauta, s'en voulut.

« Quoi, Pansy? »

« Tu peux me passer la sauce à l'ail, Draco? » répéta-t-elle.

Draco grogna, mais pour faire bonne figure, il fit un signe de menton à Crabbe qui prit la coupe de sauce et la passa à Goyle qui la remit à Pansy. Celle-ci remercia Draco d'un sourire énamouré.

_Qui croit-elle convaincre avec ses grimaces pathétiques?_

Le jeune Malfoy était d'une humeur de chien. Il n'avait en réalité pas grande envie de se lancer dans une guerre internationale. Cela ne le concernait pas. Il abandonna l'idée stupide qu'il venait d'avoir. La guerre n'était pas pour lui. Ou, tout du moins, _cette_ guerre…

_Néanmoins, ça ne fera pas de mal de savoir ce que trafique le vieux barbu…_

°°°

Il la croisa en se rendant dans sa salle commune. Elle était seule et ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Un sourire diabolique se peignit sur les lèvres du Serpentard. La Providence venait de lui faire un signe.

« Hargreaves… »

L'entrée en matière était plutôt douteuse et le ton du jeune sorcier assez agressif. Draco grimaça intérieurement.

« Euh… Salut. »

Elle paraissait méfiante, ce qui était compréhensible. Draco choisit le charme. Il s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans les poches. Il avait retenu la leçon avec Potter, en première année. Pas question qu'il serre la main à qui que ce soit! Et surtout pas à cette Moldue! Comme si elle méritait la poignée de mains d'un Malfoy!

« Je crois qu'on n'est pas partis sur de bonnes bases, la dernière fois. Ça te dirait de tout reprendre à zéro? »

Elle le fixa par en dessous, pas sûre de comprendre.

_Normale, pour une Moldue!_

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, …euh… »

« Draco. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. »

« Selayne Hargreaves. »

_Je m'en doute, idiote! Qui ignore ton nom, ici?_

Mais, bon, on progressait.

« Sely? »

_Merrrrde. Potter._

Elle se retourna, faisant face au balafré.

« Harry! »

Le visage de Potter se ferma en voyant Draco.

« Potter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malfoy? »

L'animosité non déguisée du Gryffondor fit chasser un sourcil au Serpentard.

« Où est passé ton sens de la politesse, Potter? Si tant est que tu n'en ai jamais eu… »

« Il s'est fait la malle quand il t'a vu, le furet! »

Cette allusion à sa transformation en furet par le faux Maugrey mit Draco en rage. De quel droit ce petit macaque osait-il le ridiculiser? Ses yeux s'étrécirent de rage.

« Ne me provoque pas, Potter… » siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Hargreaves semblait perdue. Elle tenta d'intervenir.

« Harry, tu m'as promis que nous irions voler. Dépêchons-nous, sinon il fera trop noir! »

« Oh, oui, dépêche-toi, Potty! Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te défendre… »

Le Gryffondor vit rouge. Il sortit sa baguette. Draco l'imita. Selayne se raidit. Elle s'interposa entre eux deux.

« Arrêtez! Vous ne pouvez pas! »

Les muscles du visage de Potter s'étaient figés et une veine battait furieusement le long de son cou, signe de sa rage. Draco était plus amusé qu'en colère. Mais il ne devait pas se battre, sinon il n'aurait plus aucune chance de dompter la Moldue. Mais Potter dépassa les bornes.

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour me défendre, Malfoy! Dans ton cas, je suis moins sûr! »

Draco se tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

« Quel dommage que ton cher papa soit entre les mains des Détraqueurs… Quand est-ce qu'on l'exécute, déjà? »

Draco s'énerva. Bouillant de colère et de rage, il voulut se jeter contre Potter. Mais Hargreaves était entre eux deux. Elle essaya de l'en empêcher. Mauvaise idée. Draco la bouscula violemment, la plaqua au sol.

« Selayne! »

La voix de Potter semblait venir de très loin.

« Tu es complètement malade! » fit la fille.

« Ta gueule! » hurla Draco.

La porte du bureau de Rogue s'ouvrit. Draco jura. Comment avait-il pu oublier que Rogue était si près?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » fit la voix sèche.

Le Serpentard se releva brusquement, fusillant du regard les deux autres. Selayne respirait difficilement.

« Miss Hargreaves, que faites-vous par terre? » dit la voix métallique de Rogue.

« Malfoy m'a… »

« Allons, relevez-vous! » la coupa rudement le professeur de potions.

Il lui tendit un bras secourable, ce que Draco vit avec effarement. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Rogue n'avait aidé qui que ce soit de sa vie!

Qu'avait donc cette fille de si spécial?

Tout se passa dans un éclair. La manche de Rogue était relevée. La main de la Moldue toucha la peau du professeur. Il y eut comme un tremblement entre les deux. Rogue retira brutalement sa main. La fille retomba par terre, les yeux révulsés. Potter cria. Draco s'approcha, hypnotisé.

Les traits de son visage peignaient la souffrance. Soudain, sa voix résonna dans le couloir, rude et sèche. Une voix comme celle de…

« J'entends sa voix qui me cherche, m'appelle. Le sol tremble, ce sont ses pas lourds dans l'escalier pour me faire peur. Il va aller dans ma chambre, je le sais. Il veut me trouver, me punir. Il me traite de tous les noms. En bas, Mère sanglote doucement. Une goutte de sueur dans le dos. Le froid, le vent. J'ai froid. Il va me trouver. Il me trouve toujours. »

Il y eut un bref silence. Rogue était tombé sur le sol, abasourdi. La voix reprit, différente de celle de Selayne Hargreaves. Elle avait un accent sournois.

« Pas question qu'il me dompte. Je ne suis pas son animal. Je suis comme les autre, je suis plus doué, même. Je vais partir, j'ai décidé. Il a fouillé toute la chambre. Je m'en fous, j'ai jeté un sort d'invisibilité. Il ne le connaît pas, c'est moi qui l'ait inventé. Demain, quelqu'un d'important va venir. Je me cacherais jusqu'à sa venue. Père courbe la tête en sa présence. Lui le mérite. Je ferais de même, c'est la seule bonne décision que mon géniteur a eu. Servir le pouvoir. Je servirais, je tuerais. Je deviendrais meilleur que Père. Plus fort. Plus agile. Je suis plus intelligent. Ce sera lui ou moi, je le… Ah! »

La voix triomphante, sèche comme du papier de verre, s'interrompit brusquement en un cri. Rogue venait de se relever et, aussi maître de lui que d'habitude, avait giflé violemment Selayne. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Elle était redevenue normale.

« Qu'est…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda-t-elle, l'air éprouvé.

Draco fixa Rogue. Il était livide. Se pouvait-il que…? Que signifiait tout ça? Avait-elle _lu en Rogue?_

Draco regarda de travers son directeur de maison. Il était échevelé, haletant. Pâle comme un mort. Devant qui les fantômes du passé venaient de renaître.

« Selayne, tu vas bien? »

Potter, bien sûr. Il s'approcha de la Moldue, tendant la main.

« Ne la touchez pas, Potter! »

La voix de Rogue claqua. Le Gryffondor recula, ne comprenant rien. Draco restait indécis. Des centaines de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Selayne Hargreaves avait-elle pris l'identité de Rogue pendant un bref instant? Avait-elle le don de voyance? Non, impossible, elle parlait au passé. Alors? Quoi? On aurait dit qu'elle parlait des souvenirs de Rogue. Elle l'avait touché et… ça s'était déclenché. Était-elle une sorcière?

Rogue prit soin de ne pas toucher la peau de Selayne en la relevant. Elle semblait dans le brouillard.

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Regagnez vos dortoirs, tous les deux. Et pas un mot de tout ça, c'est compris? Ou il va vous en cuire. »

Les menaces de Rogue à son égard surprirent Draco. Il hocha la tête, imitant Potter. Puis il partit. La gamine semblait plus importante que ce qu'il pensait. Intéressant…


	15. Enragée!

**n/a:** merci pour vos encouragements, ce n'est pas parce que je ne réponds pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir! Au contraire, je dirais mm! Bonne lecture! Et désolée pour cette si loooooooongue attente...**  
**

**Chapitre 15: Enragée!**

Sely ouvrit les yeux. Tout était étrangement clair, lumineux, blanc. Elle fronça les sourcils, empêchant la lumière trop crue de l'éblouir. Elle avait dû dormir, elle se sentait cotonneuse. Comme dans un cocon chaud. En bougeant soudain le bras, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un lit, que c'étaient des draps qui la couvraient, la réchauffaient. Une grande fenêtre au-dessus d'elle illuminait son environnement. Des murs clairs, d'un blanc immaculé. La jeune fille leva douloureusement la tête, plombée. Elle avait l'impression qu'un martin-pêcheur tel Woody Woodpecker lui vrillait le crâne de son bec acéré. Elle réussit à bouger le bras. Malgré le lit confortable dans lequel elle était blottie, ses mains étaient froides comme des glaçons. Et le reste de son corps était glacé. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. Quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour se rappeler où elle était et ce qu'elle y faisait. La mémoire lui revint par à coups. Ses parents. La magie. Dumbledore. Le vent dans ses cheveux. Le Kididz. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Le balai. Harry.

Elle mit une main à son front, sentant que quelque chose lui échappait. Harry Potter. Où était-elle?

Malfoy. Les yeux gris de Malfoy. Mordants. La dispute. La mâchoire contractée de Harry. Le gothique. Elle était tombée. Et…

À ce moment, une silhouette aux formes imposantes apparut dans son champ de vision. Il fallut quelques secondes à Selayne pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière de cette école de fous.

« Vous avez bien dormi? »

La bouche de Sely était sèche, sans la moindre salive, pâteuse. Elle hocha positivement la tête. Pomfresh se pencha vers elle, ses traits révélant à Sely son inquiétude.

« Comment allez-vous? »

« J'ai froid. »

Sa voix croassait, étrangement différente. La femme la couva d'un regard maternel, réchauffant.

« La potion a agi sur vous, c'est tout à fait normal. Vous allez vous réchauffer dans quelques secondes, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il s'agit d'un effet secondaire. »

Dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, une petite sonnette d'alarme teinta mais loin, ô si loin! Pourtant Sely réussit à se concentrer dessus. Et prit peur.

« _Vous m'avez fait ingurgiter une potion _magique»

Dans sa voix résonnait la terreur, la désapprobation et la fureur. Pomfresh parut surprise.

« Eh bien… oui. Comment vouliez-vous que je vous soigne? Vous étiez en transe complète! Et vous gesticuliez dans tous les sens, impossible de vous faire tenir en place! »

Sely ferma les yeux, les rouvrit quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard. Le monde tournoyait autour d'elle. Elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle était en rage. Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes glacées qui figèrent l'infirmière. Cette fois, le tremblement qui la saisit n'avait rien à voir avec le froid.

« Écoutez-moi bien. Je vous… »

Elle inspira et expira rapidement, une bouffée de chaleur la prit subitement, elle se sentait défaillir. Elle se força à rester consciente, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas un autre malaise.

« JE VOUS INTERDIS D'UTILISER VOS PRODUITS SUR MOI! JE VOUS INTERDIS D'UTILISER LA MAGIE SUR MOI! ET JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER! »

Essoufflée, la figure empourprée, elle fixa l'infirmière figée. Le monde s'arrêta quelques instants.

Puis Selayne jeta ses couvertures à terre et se précipita hors de l'infirmerie, sa fine chemise de nuit immaculée flottant dans son dos. Mrs Pomfresh resta là ébahie, incapable de faire un geste.

La jeune fille pouvait sentir le froid des dalles sur ses pieds, les courants d'air glacés des couloirs. Elle n'était pas chaudement vêtue et elle gelait. Mais les larmes qui coulaient rageusement sur ses joues étaient brûlantes de haine et de fureur.

Elle traversa tout Poudlard sans rencontrer qui que ce soit. Ça devait être les cours. Elle aurait dû y être, elle aussi. Non! Elle n'y retournerait plus, c'était fini! Ils l'avaient métamorphosée! Elle était devenue un monstre! Ils lui avaient administré des substances douteuses et elle avait l'impression de ressentir le produit glacial envahir son œsophage, l'empêchant de respirer.

Et ces visions!

Non! Elle rentrait!

Aréthuse la vit débarquer l'air furieux, des marques d'oreiller sur le visage, ses traits déformés par la rage. Elle aurait songé à rire s'il n'y avait eu cet air si triste et en colère dans les yeux de l'adolescente.

« Alphée! » rugit la jeune fille

Sans discuter, la nymphe découvrit la porte et Sely s'engouffra dans sa chambre sans un merci. La Néréide grogna. Puis elle tendit l'oreille vers la chambre, la porte ayant violemment claqué, faisant sauter les gonds.

Sely hoqueta de terreur. Il y avait deux petits êtres verdâtres loqueteux dans sa chambre!

« Qu-qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? »

Les deux créatures baissèrent leurs grands yeux vers le sol.

« Saty est désolée, miss. Saty ne voulait pas faire peur à Selayne Hargreaves miss! »

Elle avait l'air encore plus terrorisée que Sely elle-même. La jeune fille se détendit. La chose ne paraissait pas dangereuse. Mais elle restait méfiante.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. »

L'autre créature se recroquevilla.

« Je m'appelle Krusty, Selayne Hargreaves, miss. Et voici Saty. Nous-nous sommes des elfes de maison et nous venons faire le ménage. »

Des elfes de maison?

« Vous êtes des elfes? » balbutia Selaye, abasourdie.

Ce n'était certes pas l'idée qu'elle se faisait de ces créatures! Les elfes étaient les esclaves des humains? C'était immonde! Peut-être les deux bestioles lui mentaient-elles? Leur air malheureux et martyre pouvait cacher un tempérament sournois. Comme Gollum dans le Seigneur des Anneaux!

Les elfes hochèrent la tête.

« Normalement, il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci dans les chambres, Selayne Hargreaves, miss. »

« Au fait, comment connaissez-vous mon nom? » questionna agressivement Sely.

Les deux créatures s'entreregardèrent, ce qui fit reculer d'un pas la jeune fille. S'ils étaient dangereux?

« C'est Mr Dumbledore qui nous a annoncé votre venue, miss. »

L'autre hocha gravement la tête.

« Il a demandé de nous occuper de votre chambre, Selayne Hargreaves. »

L'adolescente se mit à trembler. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça. Qu'ils partent! Qu'ils la laissent tranquilles! Que tous ces tarés lui fichent la paix!

« Allez-vous en… » souffla-t-elle, soudain fiévreuse.

Les elfes de maison fixèrent le sol d'un air soumis, hochant la tête et disparurent dans un "pop" qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Quand elle fut seule, Sely se laissa tomber sur son lit, claquant des dents. Elle aurait voulu s'expliquer avec Aréthuse qui avait laissé ces deux « machins » entrer dans sa chambre en son absence mais elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Elle se remémora la scène. Seigneur! Elle avait vécu quelque chose de tellement…! En touchant Rogue, tout avait tournoyé autour d'elle. Elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre! Ça lui arrivait souvent en rêve! Mais en réalité! Non, ça jamais! Elle avait été un garçon rusé comme un renard, vicieux comme un serpent, l'esprit tellement venimeux, tellement empoisonné qu'elle en avait eu mal au ventre. Et ces pensées… non, _ses_ pensées. Elle avait haï quelqu'un avec une telle force qu'elle en avait été choquée. Son père! Non, ce n'était pas son père!

De la douleur dans son dos, des marques lancinantes qui l'avaient brûlée… On avait battu le garçon.

« Merde! J'en ai marre! Je rentre chez moi! »

Ce n'était pas pour elle! Elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça! Ils lui avaient fait quelque chose! Ce qu'elle avait… ressenti, c'était de leur faute!

Quand la fièvre se fut calmée, Sely resta quelques minutes allongée, n'en pouvant plus. La présence de tous ces êtres bizarres l'avait empoisonnée. Elle partait. C'était décidé.

Lentement, avec difficulté, elle alla jusqu'à l'armoire et ouvrit en grand la porte. Son sac semblait l'attendre. Elle y fourra toutes ses affaires. Le son caractéristique de la fermeture éclair résonna dans la pièce.

Elle allait sortir pour rendre compte de sa décision au vieux magicien quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en chemise de nuit. D'un geste, elle l'ôta et la jeta à terre, puis sortit un jean, un pull et une culotte du sac. En un temps record, elle les revêtit. Puis elle sauta dans ses basketsn/a: mon frère aurait hurlé! Mettre des baskets sans chaussettes! Quelle horreur! Lol et saisit aussi fermement que le lui permettait son état affaibli la anse du sac avant de sortir. Elle faillit percuter Aréthuse qui guettait les mouvements de la jeune fille et n'avait pas réussi à s'écarter à temps du trou de la serrure.

« Mais! Où vas-tu? Selayne! » appela en vain la nymphe.

La jeune fille avait déjà disparu du couloir, un couloir où elle ne reviendrait plus jamais.

L'adolescente descendit à une vitesse record les grands escaliers. La sonnerie de fin de cours tinta dans toute l'école. Les élèves allaient affluer. Elle s'en fichait. Arrivée devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore, elle prononça haut et fort, en tapant rageusement du plat de sa main libre sur le mur:

« Dragée-Surprise! »

L'escalier apparut et Selayne y grimpa quatre à quatre. Elle ne toqua pas à la porte et ouvrit en grand la porte.

Le bureau était vide.


	16. Où est Sely?

**N/a: j'avoue, j'abuse, ça fait je ne sais pas combien de temps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres ! désolée ! Mais je travaille sur une autre fic en ce moment, en plus de celle-ci (et puis, j'ai quand même du boulot…) Merci pour vos reviews (ça me permet de me souvenir que j'ai un compte sur ce site et des fics à poster ! lol), elles me font toujours franchement plaisir ! et elles me motivent !**

**Chapitre 16: Où est Sely?**

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en écoutant l'infirmière.

« …Elle paraissait furieuse. » termina Pompom.

Albus resta songeur. Elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, en chemise de nuit. Le sorcier gagea qu'elle était allée dans sa chambre, afin de se changer. c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. Il prit congé de Pomfresh et se dépêcha vers le Couloir aux Cent Portraits. Il avait fait exprès d'y installer Selayne Hargreaves pour que les tableaux puissent la surveiller.

Mais quand il arriva, il ne trouva qu'une Aréthuse en pleurs.

« Où est Selayne? » demanda-t-il, sans s'embarrasser de politesse.

« Elle est partie sans même me dire au revoir » pleura Aréthuse. « Elle ne voulait pas me répondre! Dire que c'est ma première mission de Gardienne! J'ai sûrement raté mon test! »

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas si grave… » dit distraitement Albus, son esprit carburant pour savoir où dénicher Selayne Hargreaves.

« _Ce n'est pas grave!_ C'est catastrophique, oui! J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir ce job! J'avais envie d'être utile! » sanglota de plus belle la nymphe.

Dumbledore avait déjà déserté le couloir. Elle allait sûrement faire quelque chose de stupide. Il se rappela l'avoir vu en train de voler avec Harry Potter. Peut-être avait-elle pris un balai pour quitter Poudlard?

Elle devait avoir compris qu'elle n'était pas dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques. Son père était un sorcier, elle l'ignorait. Un peu de son sang coulait dans les veines de l'adolescente. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle avait ce pouvoir particulier. Severus lui avait parlé de ce sentiment de pénétration dans sa mémoire. Elle avait pu voir dans les souvenirs de Severus. De quoi cette enfant était-elle encore capable? Cette once de magie lui permettrait-elle d'utiliser un balai seule?

Dumbledore fonça vers le terrain de Quidditch. Aucun balai ne semblait manquer. Il fit apparaître un Charteur et lui glissa un message à l'oreille avant de le lancer. Le petit bout de papier ailé s'envola vers la fenêtre où le professeur de métamorphoses donnait un cours aux Gryffondor de cinquième année. Le papier se tendit pour passer dans l'interstice de la fenêtre fermée et Albus l'imagina aller jusqu'à l'oreille de Minerva. Le sorcier voulait savoir où était Harry Potter. Albus espérait que le jeune homme n'avait pas fait la bêtise d'aider Selayne Hargreaves à s'enfuir.

Un autre Charteur lui parvint alors qu'il rentrait au château. Il laissa la fragile créature de papier se poser délicatement sur son épaule. La voix de Minerva résonna, comme si elle avait été à côté de lui.

« Le jeune Harry est avec Severus depuis une heure. Y a-t-il un problème, Albus? »

Le Charteur se désintégra après avoir rapporté son message.

Le sorcier hésita à la mettre au courant de la situation. Il ne voulait pas que la femme s'inquiète. Ce n'était peut-être pas si grave que ça. Mais l'état dans lequel elle avait quitté l'infirmerie faisait prévoir le pire à Albus. Il expliqua la disparition de Selayne Hargreaves. Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il fronça les sourcils. La porte était grande ouverte. Il pénétra dans son bureau. Elle était là. Échevelée. L'air furieux. Mais elle était là. Albus soupira de soulagement intérieurement.

Puis il remarqua un liquide sombre répandu sur le sol. Ses yeux remontèrent. La bassine qui contenait le liquide semblait sur le point de tomber, elle aussi. La Pensine. Elle avait lu dans la Pensine. Sur son nez résidait encore une goutte grise. Idiot qu'il était! Il l'avait laissée en évidence pour que Harry regarde dedans, pas elle! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir rangée!

Une lueur rageuse habitait les yeux bruns de la jeune fille. C'était mauvais signe.

« Ramenez-moi chez mon frère. » dit-elle d'emblée, sans laisser le temps à Dumbledore de s'interroger.

Qu'avait-elle vu dans la Pensine?

« Que se passe-t-il donc? » fit mine de s'exclamer Dumbledore, pour gagner du temps.

Il se creusait la cervelle pour déterminer ce qu'il avait pu y mettre. La dernière réunion de l'Ordre, la prophétie, le procès des Mangemorts…

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, s'il vous plaît! » dit-elle, glaciale. « Ramenez-moi tout de suite. Vous m'avez promis de le faire. »

« Et je ne faillis jamais à mes promesses. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ce revirement soudain, Selayne… »

Le 12, square Grimmault, la mort de Sirius Black, les paroles de Tom au Ministère qu'il voulait étudier, y chercher un indice…

« Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer! » souligna-t-elle.

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te ramener tout de suite, Selayne… Il me faut des préparatifs pour créer un Portoloin »

C'était totalement faux, bien sûr, mais elle l'ignorait.

La rage de Harry envers lui l'année précédente, le suicide de Froquepin…

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi! Vous en aviez un tout prêt pour moi la fois précédente! Ce n'est qu'un prétexte! »

Elle était un peu trop maligne.

Albus soupira.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment… »

Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de partir. Il tendit la main vers Fumseck qui lui donna une plume d'or. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Albus le transforma en Portoloin.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité au sujet de mon père? » dit-elle, cinglante.

Merlin! Sa conversation avec l'archiviste! Au sujet de la famille des Hargreaves!

Albus s'assit à son bureau. Elle resta debout. Mais elle avait l'air moins pressée de partir.

« Ton père était un sorcier. » commença Albus. « Tu ne l'as jamais su, et ta mère non plus, à mon avis. D'ailleurs, Philip Hargreaves avait totalement abandonné la magie à son mariage. D'après Mr Longshire, l'archiviste que j'ai rencontré, Philip a fait ses études à Durmstrang, sous la houlette d'Erik Karkaroff. »

« Mon père était anglais! » s'exclama Selayne, pas convaincue.

« Durmstrang accepte toutes les nationalités. Elle est réputée pour les sorciers assez doués en magie…noire qu'elle abrite. »

Il sembla à Dumbledore que les yeux de la jeune fille flamboyaient.

« VOUS MENTEZ! Mon père n'était pas un adepte de la magie noire! Mon père était quelqu'un de bien! »

« Je n'en doute pas, Selayne. » se justifia Albus. « La magie noire n'est pas forcément synonyme de cruauté et de mauvaises actions… D'ailleurs, rien ne dit que ton père était adepte de la magie noire… »

Au fond de lui, Albus en doutait et il se rendait compte de l'hypocrisie de ses propos. Si Philip Hargreaves avait été accepté dans une école si repliée sur elle-même, si jalouse de ses secrets, et surtout qui n'acceptait pas facilement les sorciers étrangers, il fallait bien que le père de Selayne ait quelque chose en plus! Peut-être était-ce là qu'était la clé de l'énigme, d'ailleurs… Albus s'était renseigné auprès des ambassades slaves. Apparemment, l'homme n'était pas étranger à leurs pays. Il semblait avoir fait de nombreuses « bêtises » avant de revenir en Angleterre et de se marier. Voldemort avait pu entendre le nom des Hargreaves…

C'était assez probable. Il savait que Tom était parti quelques temps en Ukraine après son abandon de l'Académie des Aurors. Les deux hommes auraient pu se rencontrer, vu la réputation qu'avait Hargreaves à cette époque.

Il regarda la descendance de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées. Selon les portraits qu'il avait vu de Philip Hargreaves, on pouvait dire que la fille lui ressemblait. Mêmes yeux, mêmes cheveux, mêmes tempéraments. Le père était aussi séduisant que la fille. Ses fils avaient eux aussi hérité de ce brin de rébellion et de « je-m'en-foutisme » qui caractérisaient le père.

Mais pouvait-il réellement confier sa pensée à Selayne? Sincèrement, c'était impossible.

Sa petite figure si déterminée l'aurait presque fait sourire si le sujet n'avait pas été aussi sérieux.

À ce moment, Minerva entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« Albus! »

Le sorcier tourna son fauteuil vers l'arrivante, tandis que Selayne sursautait violemment. Voyant l'air stupéfait et soulagé de son adjointe, Albus lui expliqua la situation:

« Miss Hargreaves nous attendait tout simplement dans mon bureau, Minerva. »

Selayne reprit une attitude glaciale et distante.

« J'étais justement en train de dire à Mr Dumbledore que je rentrais chez moi. »

La foudre serait tombée sur Minerva qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus abasourdie.

« Comment? Albus! »

« Que voulez-vous faire, Minerva? Selayne a déjà pris sa décision. »

Albus aurait préféré rester seul avec l'adolescente. L'intervention du professeur de métamorphoses venait de ruiner la fragile accalmie.

« Alors? Qu'attendons-nous? » questionna la jeune file, visiblement pressée.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te mette au courant de quelque chose, avant ton départ, Selayne. »

« Encore! » cracha-t-elle avec mordant. « Combien de secrets avez-vous donc en réserve? »

« Ceci n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un secret. »fit Albus avec un demi-sourire. « Tu dois juste être consciente du fait que Voldemort cherchera à te nuire. » expliqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, apparemment sûre de pouvoir se débrouiller seule.

« …Et je pense » continua Dumbledore « qu'il y aura quelques petits… problèmes si tu rejoins le monde des Moldus. »

« Comme quoi? » demanda hargneusement la jeune fille.

« Ton frère voudra savoir où tu étais passée durant tout ce temps. Comment vas-tu lui expliquer ton retour soudain? Expliquer où tu étais? Tu dois être recherchée par la police dans tout le pays, ce me semble. Tes amies ont dû donner notre signalement aux autorités, se souvenant de ton… antipathie envers Mrs McGonagall et moi-même. Et le gouvernement aura sans doute plus de mal à accepter le fait de l'amnésie concernant ta disparition. »

« N'essayez pas de me convaincre, Mr. Tout plutôt que de rester dans votre univers. Ce n'est pas pour moi. »

Albus se pencha au-dessus de son bureau, plissant les yeux.

« Vraiment? Alors, pourquoi ces visions? Le professeur Rogue m'a raconté. Il est un excellent Occlumens et c'est une des rares fois que quelqu'un arrive à pénétrer sa mémoire… et facilement, de plus. »

« Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia! Je suis une Moldue, vous me l'avez toujours affirmé! Je n'ai _pas_ de pouvoirs magiques, je n'ai _pas_ de dons! C'est si difficile à accepter! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale! Arrêtez de vouloir faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas! »

On aurait dit une biche aux abois. Elle refusait la réalité. _Elle avait peur._

« Ton père était un sorcier, Selayne. Ce qui fait de toi une Cracmol. »

« Une Cracmol? Qu'est-ce ça veut dire, encore? »

« Il arrive que dans une famille de sorciers quelques membres ne le soient pas. On les appelle des Cracmols. » expliqua Minerva.

Elle parut soulagée.

« C'est comme les Moldus, alors? »

« Ils ont le même statut, oui. »

« Alors pourquoi me rebattre les oreilles avec vos histoires? » fit-elle, incisive. « Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, je suis tout à fait _normale_. »

Albus fit la moue.

« En fait, il semblerait que tu aies quelques…dons assez particuliers. Comme lire la mémoire de certaines personnes, comme avec le professeur Rogue. Seulement, je ne sais pas exactement comment cela fonctionne. Depuis ton arrivée, tu as touché sans problème les gens. Il a dû y avoir un élément déclencheur… » réfléchit tout haut le directeur.

« Sûrement le fait que vous m'aillez amenée dans cette foutue bicoque… » grogna tout bas Selayne.

Abus entendit sa remarque.

« Non, je ne pense pas. À moins que ça ait eu un effet à retardement, ce dont je doute fort. » dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Assez parlé! » réagit alors l'adolescente. « Vous n'avez fait que retenir mon attention depuis tout à l'heure, monsieur. Je _veux_ partir. »

« Sais-tu que tu auras sans doute des visions quand tu sera chez toi? Nous ne serons pas là pour veiller sur toi. »

Elle se désintéressa de la conversation, tapant du pied sur le sol, montrant son impatience.

« …et Lord Voldemort pourra se servir de toi. N'oublie pas que tu ne maîtrises pas ton pouvoir. »

« JE N'AI AUCUN POUVOIR! Ce n'était qu'un accident! »

« J'en doute, mon enfant. »

« Pas moi! »

Minerva regardait le match entre Selayne Hargreaves et Albus et elle craignait, en voyant la détermination de la jeune fille, que cette fois le directeur perdrait.

Mais Albus avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Il tendit la main vers Selayne.

« Alors touche-moi. » prononça-t-il tranquillement. « Si ce n'était qu'un accident, prends ma main. Nous verrons bien. »

La fille fixa d'un air apeuré la main frêle du vieux sorcier. Elle n'était visiblement pas prête. Cette fois, c'était dans son esprit que se jouait l'épreuve. Albus ne cilla pas. Elle recula d'un pas. Albus baissa sa main.

« N-non. Je ne peux pas. »

S'ensuivit un long silence. Selayne avait fermé les yeux. Enfin, elle les rouvrit et regarda le sol d'un air vague.

« D'accord. » dit-elle, lasse. « Vous avez gagné. Je reste. »

Elle fit demi-tour et sortit du bureau, traînant ses affaires derrière elle.

Albus se sentit soudain très, très vieux. La main réconfortante de Minerva lui tapota l'épaule.

Il espérait ne pas avoir commis une monumentale erreur.


	17. Harry prend les devants

**Chapitre 17: Harry prend les devants**

Selayne était d'une humeur de chien, depuis quelques temps. Elle ne l'avait pas expliqué à Harry mais celui-ci avait compris confusément que ça avait rapport avec son évanouissement de la dernière fois.

D'ailleurs, depuis, Selayne évitait Rogue. Harry avait remarqué qu'elle portait des gants et des pulls à manches longues. Le jeune homme en avait déduit qu'elle redoutait les contacts physiques.

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé. Selayne avait touché Rogue et ça avait déclenché une réaction en chaîne, apparemment. On aurait dit… Harry frissonna. Lui aussi avait eu des rêves où il était quelqu'un d'autre. Voldemort. Mais là, Sely était réveillée et il avait suffi d'un contact physique pour que la jeune fille voie dans la mémoire de Rogue. Oui, c'était ça, bien sûr. Elle avait pénétré ses souvenirs.

Il y avait juste une chose qui restait obscure pour le sorcier. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette sorte de vision à cet instant alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà touchés et qu'il ne s'était rien produit? Pourquoi là et pas avant?

Il attendit la fin des cours et alla au couloir où elle avait sa chambre. Une statue d'un blanc crémeux le regarda. Elle était extraordinairement belle et gracieuse.

« Mot de passe? » questionna-t-elle d'un ton grincheux.

Harry fut rebuté par ce caractère grognon.

« Euh…je… »

Il avait complètement oublié que la chambre de Selayne était bouclée par un mot de passe! Il essaya de se concentrer. Il l'avait entendue le prononcer l'autre soir, quand il l'avait raccompagnée.

« A…A… »

Ça commençait par un « A », il en était sûr!

« A…A… quoi? » se moqua la jeune nymphe.

« Je suis l'ami de Selayne. » plaida Harry. « J'étais là quand elle est rentrée l'autre soir. »

La nymphe bascula sa tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir. Puis ses traits se durcirent.

« Je m'en souviens, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te faire entrer dans la chambre si tu n'as pas le mot de passe. »

« Harry? »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Elle était là. La statue se vanta:

« Tu as vu, je ne l'ai pas laissé entrer! Je joue parfaitement mon rôle de gardienne! »

« Merci Aréthuse. » sourit légèrement Selayne. Elle fixa Harry. « Qu'y a-t-il? »

Le sorcier eut l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir.

« Mais… rien. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Je me demandais si… »

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

« … si tu voulais bien aller voler un peu? »

Le visage de Sely s'éclaira un instant. Puis elle se rembrunit.

« Je suis désolée Harry, ça ne va pas être possible. »

Elle dut percevoir sa déception car elle ajouta:

« Je ne suis pas très en forme, pour le moment. Mais une autre fois, peut-être? »

Harry eut un petit sourire fatigué et acquiesça. Il s'apprêtait à quitter le couloir quand Selayne le rappela:

« Harry! »

« Oui? »

Elle regarda un instant l'un des tableaux à sa droite. Harry eut le sentiment qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

« Mais on peut toujours aller se promener. Enfin, je ne sais pas, tu n'as peut-être pas envie que… »

« Si! Oui! Je… »

Harry entendit un petit reniflement venant de la nymphe mais il n'y prit pas garde. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

Elle lui demanda de l'attendre un instant. Harry écouta avec attention le mot de passe (« Alphée, Alphée, Alphée, Alphée » se répéta-t-il.). La jeune fille revint avec un manteau. Puis ils dévalèrent l'escalier et se rendirent dans le parc. D'instinct, ils allèrent s'installer au même endroit que la fois précédente.

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence ne fut troublé que par le cri des oiseaux qui n'avaient pas encore migré vers le sud. Puis Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Elle le regarda avec surprise.

Puis grimaça.

« A peu près. »

Harry baissa les yeux et arracha deux brins d'herbe mécaniquement.

« Tu ne nous adresse plus la parole alors… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase.

« Ce n'est pas très facile pour moi. » confessa-t-elle. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous et je me retrouve soudain comme catapultée dans un monde dont j'ignorais l'existence il y a quelques semaines. »

« Je comprends… »

Elle eut un sourire désabusé et ironique.

« Vraiment? »

Il releva la tête, rencontrant ses yeux.

« Vraiment. »

Il se mit, sans trop savoir comment, à lui raconter sa vie à Privet Drive. La venue de Hagrid. Comment il avait connu la magie. Le fait qu'il était un sorcier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas au courant pour la magie! »

Elle paraissait abasourdie.

Il hocha positivement la tête.

« Ca paraît dingue, hein? Pourtant, c'est le cas. Après le… décès de mes parents, j'ai dû vivre avec mon oncle, ma tante et leur fils, un vrai porc. »

« Tes parents sont morts? »

Elle frissonna, fixant les brins d'herbe que tenaient Harry.

« Les miens aussi. »

Elle le lui avait déjà dit mais Harry avait assez de tact pour ne pas le souligner.

Les yeux de Sely s'accrochèrent à ceux de Harry pour ne plus les lâcher.

« En fait, on est assez semblables. » commenta-t-elle. « Des parents tués, une ignorance de… (grand geste de la main) tout ça. Des pouvoirs qui apparaissent comme dans une pochette surprise… »

Harry essaya de ne pas se montrer surpris. Ses parents avaient été assassinés? Elle ne lui avait jamais dit!

« On a tué tes parents? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ravala ses larmes, refusant de croiser le regard de Harry.

« Je ne voulais pas dire qu'ils avaient été tués. Ça m'a échappé. Et les tiens, ils sont morts de quoi? »

Harry était surpris qu'elle ne connaisse pas son histoire mais c'était une surprise plutôt agréable. D'habitude, les gens le considéraient comme une célébrité, et ce n'était pas un sentiment très réjouissant. Il avait l'amour des foules mais s'attirait aussi la haine…

« Pareil. Que les tiens. Par Voldemort, quand j'étais encore un bébé. »

Elle parut surprise puis fronça les sourcils, poussa une exclamation:

« Tu es le bébé qui a résisté à Voldemort! » réalisa-t-elle. « Je savais bien qu'on m'avait parlé de toi… » termina-t-elle, songeuse. « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais un élève. D'habitude, dans ce genre d'histoire, on ne rencontre jamais le héros… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire? »

Harry sourit légèrement, amusé par cette comparaison.

« Ouais. »

Le silence plana.

« Tu es vraiment une fille à part. »

Sely le regarda, surprise. Un sourire planait toujours sur le visage de Harry.

« Tu es au moins aussi étrange que moi, que je sache! » fit-elle, vexée.

Harry pencha la tête.

« C'est à voir… » souffla-t-il tout bas, son visage près de celui de la jeune fille.

Selayne n'osait pas bouger. Troublée, elle voyait le visage du sorcier en gros plan et cette situation la déconcertait. Elle baissa la tête vers le sol, les joues empourprées par la gêne. Harry s'aperçut de son trouble et rougit également.

Ils parlèrent pratiquement en même temps.

« Excuse-moi… »

« Ce n'est pas grave! »

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire.

Ils fixèrent en silence le soleil qui se couchait.

« Mes parents aussi ont été assassinés par Voldemort. » dit soudain Selayne, regardant au loin.

Harry reporta son attention sur la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci, la voix hachée par l'émotion, lui racontait la mort de sa famille.

Tendrement, le cœur battant, Harry passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Selayne.

Quand elle eut fini, Harry se mit à lui raconter le calvaire qu'avait été sa vie depuis la mort de ses parents. Quant il arriva aux cauchemars, sa voix trembla. Sely sentit son émotion et se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Quand j'ai touché le poignet de Rogue, j'ai eu l'impression que tout tournait dans ma tête. » expliqua alors Sely. « Soudain, je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Ensuite j'étais un garçon dur et rusé, malheureux et souffrant. Je sentais… Je…! C'était si incroyable! J'étais caché dans un placard, il faisait si noir! Aucun souffle de vent, j'osais à peine respirer! Il y avait des insectes et j'entendais leurs pattes gratter les parois du placard! Et mon père qui me cherchait, furetait partout pour me donner une raclée! J'avais peur et j'étais excité… »

Selayne secoua la tête. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Leurs deux visages étaient si proches que Harry aurait pu lui voler un baiser. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure le plus discrètement possible. Ce n'était que Sely! Il ne ressentait rien de plus à son égard qu'à celui de Hermione! Ils étaient vraiment trop enlacés pour que cela ne soit qu'une amitié innocente, pourtant…

« Ca m'a tellement effrayée! Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai cru m'appeler Severus. Je savais être Selayne. Tout était si confus! Ça m'a vraiment fait peur. » confia-t-elle, frissonnant. « J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de me ramener chez moi. »

Le cœur de Harry se glaça.

« Tu vas… tu vas retourner chez toi? »

Elle soupira bruyamment.

« Non. Il m'a convaincue de rester encore un peu, le temps de maîtriser ce… »

Elle leva sa main droite à la hauteur de leurs yeux, la faisant tourner.

« Ce pouvoir. » dit doucement Harry.

« C'est dur à accepter. Je n'ai jamais demandé ça. » confessa-t-elle.

« Moi non plus. » avoua-t-il. « C'était très déboussolant, au début. Mais c'était mon univers. C'est le tien aussi. Je me sens entier, ici. »

« C'est trop difficile. Je ne me sens pas prête! »

« Je suis une légende vivante depuis des années! Tu crois que c'est plus facile? J'ai des tas d'ennemis… Est-ce que j'ai mérité cette haine? »

Il la sentit se détendre.

« Tu as raison. Tu es plus à plaindre que moi. »

Il resserra son étreinte.

« Merci. » dit-elle, tournant son minois vers lui.

« Je t'en prie. » répondit-il doucement.

Ils restèrent là longtemps, se berçant dans la lumière mourante du crépuscule.


	18. Une aide bien inutile!

**N/a: merci pour vos encouragements! Parfois je me rends compte que j'ai un peu laissé de côté l'écriture de fics alors je m'y remets… Pas d'inquiétude, j'en ai deux en cours d'écriture (pas encore publiées, certes… mais bientôt, peut-être? si j'ai suffisamment avancé, je jugerai alors bon de les publier) **

**Chapitre 18: Une aide bien inutile! **

Draco eut la surprise de voir la Moldue en allant assister le professeur Rogue ce matin-là aux cachots. Tous les samedis matins, Draco venait aider Rogue, se familiarisant avec les potions et les ingrédients.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» demanda-t-il sèchement.

«Je travaille ici.» lui répondit-elle avec condescendance, comme si elle s'adressait à enfant de quatre ans particulièrement stupide.

Draco serra les poings. De quel droit se payait-elle sa tête? Il allait lui…

«Mr Malfoy, vous voilà.» fit Rogue, surgissant de l'arrière salle. «Miss Hargreaves va vous aider pour cette potion.»

Il prit alors le paquet de copies qui traînait sur son bureau.

«J'ai du travail, je vous laisse. Mr Malfoy, vous savez où me trouver. La recette est, comme d'habitude, rangée dans le tiroir de droite.A tout à l'heure.»

La gosse sembla abasourdie par l'attitude de Rogue. Draco haussa un sourcil sardonique.

«Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il allait rester pour tes beaux yeux…» ricana le Serpentard.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?» répliqua-t-elle, hargneuse.

Visiblement, cette sale Moldue avait de la répartie. Draco ne savait pas si ça l'amusait ou l'irritait.

«Je n'ai pas d'explications à donner à la bonniche.» l'insulta-t-il.

Les yeux de la fille brillèrent de rage. Elle fit deux pas en sa direction, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

«Ne m'insulte plus jamais, espèce de salaud. Tu as beau être un élève, je n'ai besoin de la permission de personne pour te mettre une raclée.»

Draco éclata d'un rire sardonique. Elle se prenait pour le Mister Muscle du coin? C'était trop comique.

«Eh bien vas-y, petite! Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable!» la provoqua-t-il.

Les poings de la fille se crispèrent. Un instant, Draco crut qu'elle allait _réellement_ le frapper. Son cœur manqua un battement.

«Mr Malfoy? Que se passe-t-il ici?»

Les deux adversaires firent face à Rogue, qui se tenait sur le seul du cachot, une expression sévère sur le visage.

La Moldue renifla de dédain.

«Nous discutions du travail à effectuer..» mentit sans problème le blond, tandis qu'elle se détournait, écœurée.

Rogue haussa un sourcil sceptique.

«Vraiment?Vous avez suffisamment de… «travail à effectuer» pour ne pas avoir à parler.» ironisa le professeur de potions.

Draco, les joues empourprées par la honte, se dirigea le plus dignement possible vers l'arrière salle. Son regard parcourut les étagères qu'il connaît depuis si longtemps. Il savait ce que recelait chaque bocal, les effets de chaque flacon les uns sur les autres.

Hargreaves était restée silencieuse en présence de Rogue. Draco tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne filtrait. Le claquement sourd de la porte l'avertit de la sortie de Rogue. Draco revint, tentant d'arborer un air goguenard et méprisant qu'il était loin de ressentir. En réalité, il était dévoré par la curiosité. Il avait une envie folle de savoir ce que faisait cette Moldue ici. Il la lorgna sans gêne aucune tout en attrapant un chaudron. Elle fouillait du regard le manuel de potions. Ses yeux marrons brillaient d'une lueur aventureuse et rebelle. Draco avait déjà eu un aperçu du caractère de Hargreaves, caractère reflété par son regard perçant et il n'avait pas été déçu…

Son menton volontaire, cet air de défi constant dans ses yeux complétaient cette impression de révolte et forte personnalité. Elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, ça, Draco pouvait le dire. D'ailleurs, en parlant de langue…

Draco focalisa sur les lèvres roses dont les coins se relevaient souvent en présence de Potter. (il les avait juste surpris! Non! Il ne les avait pas espionnés! Quelle question!) il était sûr que le balafré finirait par se la faire. C'était trop visible qu'il avait envie d'elle. Et Draco comprenait pourquoi. Bien que n'étant pas la beauté personnifiée, ce caractère emporté et bien trempé lui donnait un certain charme.

Elle surprit son regard scrutateur.

«Tu veux ma photo?» l'agressa-t-elle.

«Eh, du calme, la belle.» fit Draco, souriant de sa sauvagerie. «Je ne mords pas.»

Elle grogna, pas convaincue.

Draco abandonna là son chaudron. Il prit un ton conciliant, mettant ses mains dans se poches, tranquillement.

«Écoute, si on doit se supporter quelques heures, autant que ça soit dans la bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?»

Elle le darda d'un regard méfiant.

«Où est l'embrouille?» questionna-t-elle.

Draco soupira bruyamment.

«Y pas d'embrouille. Arrête de croire que je vais t'agresser à tous les couloirs.»

«Tu as raison, ce n'est pas comme si tu le faisais…» rétorqua-t-elle avec une ironie mordante.

Draco sourit franchement.

«Okay, recommençons depuis le début, ça te va?»

Elle eut une grimace qui se rapprochait du sourire, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

«D'accord…»

Il lui tendit la main, le cœur battant. Il se rappelait une telle scène, six ans plus tôt. Et l'autre n'avait pas serré sa main.

«Draco Malfoy, 16 ans, préfet des Serpentard.»

Elle gloussa mais avança la main. Draco se mordit l'intérieure des joues. Elle allait lui prendre la main. Elle allait lui serrer la main. Mais pourquoi doutait-il? Personne ne refuserait l'amitié d'un Malfoy!

_Si…Potter!_

Elle n'était pas Potter.

Le souffle court, Draco vit ses doigts frôler doucement les siens puis serrer sa main. Sa paume erra puis saisit la sienne. Draco se sentit tout chose. Il ne comprenait pas ce trouble. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher tandis qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, de son regard si particulier.

«Selayne Hargreaves, 16 ans, étudiante.»

Elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle avait prononcé une bourde. Draco fronça les sourcils. Étudiante? Elle n'avait donc pas arrêté ses études? Pourquoi jouer l'employée auprès de Dumby, dans ce cas?

«Enfin… ex-étudiante..» sourit-elle facilement.

Elle s'était bien rattrapée, jugea Draco.

Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main. Un creux se fit au niveau de l'estomac de Draco. Depuis quand une fille ne lui avait-elle pas fait un tel effet? Merde, c'était une Moldue! Il venait de serrer la main à une Moldue! Il venait de proposer son amitié à une foutue Moldue! Il aurait voulu retirer tout de suite sa main, et ce le plus rapidement possible. Mais elle se moquerait sûrement de lui. Il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas la puissance du nom des Malfoy. Et il n'allait pas se rétracter au bout de trente secondes! Ce serait le comble! Un Malfoy indécis! De plus, il était un homme d'honneur. Du moins… quand il le décidait…

Elle enleva enfin sa main, laissant un effet trouble à Draco qui regarda au-dessus d'elle.

«Alors, que fait-on?» s'enquit-elle.

Draco était tellement obnubilé par ce à quoi il pensait qu'il crut un instant qu'elle avait lu dans son esprit. Il eut un grognement étranglé. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

«Draco?»

«Une potion repousse-rat.» expliqua-t-il laconiquement. Il prit le livre de recettes qu'elle avait récupéré sur le bureau.

Ensemble, ils parcoururent le manuel avant que Draco ne finisse par mettre le doigt sur la potion en question.

«Est-ce que…(elle hésita.) est-ce qu'il faut utiliser la magie?»

Il la regarda avec mépris, sans s'en apercevoir.

«C'est une potion, pas un sort.» lâcha-t-il

Elle se raidit.

«Eh, je ne suis pas au courant, c'est bon! Je ne suis pas une sorcière, moi!»

Le ton qu'elle avait employé pour le mot «sorcière» montra à Draco que les êtres tels que lui la révulsaient. Il réfléchit. Apparemment, elle n'aimait pas la magie. Alors que faisait-elle dans une école de magie?

Draco se mordit la langue pour ne pas rétorquer méchamment. Sa patience était salement mise à l'épreuve.

«Je ne voulais pas te parler si durement.»

Draco se rendit compte qu'il était en train de s'excuser. Il s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge puis fourra son nez dans le livre.

«Remplis le chaudron d'eau. Je vais aller chercher des ingrédients.» ordonna-t-il pour rectifier le tir.

Il s'enfuit quasiment puis jura pour lui-même. Comment avait-il pu s'abaisser à lui adresser des excuses? Une Moldue! Et une femme, en plus! Encore, si ça avait été une Malfoy… Heureusement que son père ne le voyait pas en ce moment!

Il revint d'un pas conquérant, les bras chargés de bouteilles. Elle avait peine à porter le chaudron.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était donc pas capable de se débrouiller toute seule! Il déposa avec bruits les flacons sur la table de travail.

Elle sursauta, faillit faire tomber le lourd récipient.

«Je ne t'avais pas entendu revenir…» se justifia-t-elle piteusement.

«Hmm…» grogna Draco, clairement ennuyé de devoir l'aider.

D'habitude, il faisait cela tout seul, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. (bon, d'accord, il ne fallait pas exagérer. ) Il aimait cet instant de paix qu'il avait le samedi matin et cette peste débarquait d'un coup, ruinant tous ses projets. En plus, elle ne faisait que le ralentir.

Il se rapprocha, tendit les mains. Elle l'entraperçut du coin des yeux.

«Je m'en sors très bien toute seule!» fit-elle sèchement, ayant perçu le mécontentement de Draco.

«Si tu le dis…» marmonna-t-il.

«J'ai entendu!»

Draco sourit tout seul.

°°°

**Voilàààààà…. Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tout le monde! **


	19. La goutte qui fait déborder le vase

**N/a: Pardon, pardon, pardon! Je sais, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai plus rien publié.. je me rattrape ! Pour la peine, je publie deux chapitres ! (dites-le que je suis gentille )**

**Chapitre 19: La goutte qui fait déborder le vase**

Ce fut là que ça se produisit. Draco retournait à ses potions quand il y eut un choc et un bruit de fer. Il se retourna vivement, la bouche tordue de colère. Le chaudron avait entaillé le carrelage du cachot.

Le blond se calma immédiatement, en voyant l'état de la jeune fille.

Elle semblait fixer l'eau qui coulait du robinet. Une goutte. Paf.

« Selayne? » prononça-t-il doucement.

Elle ne réagit pas. Ses yeux se révulsèrent si soudainement que Draco eut un hoquet de terreur.

_Oh non! Pas maintenant!_ pensa son esprit horrifié. _Pas ça!_

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du jeune homme qui haleta.

« Ce n'est pas drôle! » couina-t-il, angoissé. « Arrête! »

Selayne tomba à terre. Dans un cri, Draco fut près d'elle. Il secoua son corps qui semblait sans vie.

« Selayne! »

Elle ne bougea pas.

« Selayne! »

Il la gifla.

« SELAYNE! »

Sa tête bascula sur le côté.

Le cœur de Draco se glaça. Et si elle mourait?

Alors, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, n'ayant pas l'air de voir Draco.

« Selayne? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Une pensée affreuse s'insinua en Draco. Et si ça faisait comme avec Rogue? Lisait-elle en lui?

Il la lâcha précipitamment. La tête de la jeune fille cogna durement le sol. C'était si horrible que Draco en eut le hoquet.

Elle resta allongée à même le sol. Ses membres ne bougeaient pas. Elle avait l'air d'une morte. Soudain, une voix d'outre-tombe jaillit.

« Le sang a giclé. Goutte. »

Paf. Draco sursauta. Le robinet distillait encore des larmes d'eau glacée. Son visage s'était tourné vers l'évier.

« Partout, partout…la peau violacée…morte, morte… »

Les cheveux de Draco se dressèrent sur sa tête. Ce qu'elle voyait venait-il du passé? Elle avait décrit un moment du passé de Rogue. Lui l'avait touchée mais n'avait jamais tué quiconque! Il s'en souviendrait quand même!

« Elle souffre… sans comprendre… serré si fort… l'étau… morte… elle suffoque… Non, non! J'ai mal, j'ai mal! AU SECOURS! »

Elle hurla ces derniers mots, tirant Draco de sa transe. Le hurlement se prolongea, atroce, glaçant le sang. Elle se débattait contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'invisible. Ses mouvements avaient quelque chose d'abominablement effrayant.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! LACHEZ-MOI! NOOOOOOOON! »

Draco se couvrit les oreilles. Il ne pouvait plus entendre ces cris qui l'écorchaient. À quatre pattes, il s'approcha d'elle, lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

« Je t'en prie, tais-toi, tais-toi… » gémit-il, tandis qu'elle continuait à crier, son corps brisé par les spasmes qui la secouait.

Draps respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Il la gifla. Encore. Encore.

« La ferme! LA FERME! »

Il haletait, le corps en sueur. Des vertiges le saisissaient. La tête lui tournait. Ne se contrôlant plus, il commença à sangloter, ne sachant plus qui il était, ni où il se trouvait.

« NOOOOOOOOONN! N...! ... »

Ses cris s'arrêtèrent aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé. Draco étouffait. Elle porta la main à sa gorge, cherchant à respirer. Son corps se tendit dans un dernier spasme puis s'amollit pour ne plus bouger. Il agita le corps de Selayne. Non! Elle n'était pas morte! Non!

« SELAYNE! »

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Malfoy! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui a cri…? »

Il étouffe un juron en découvrant le visage ravagé de Draco, son corps tremblant et celui inerte de Selayne. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Draco la lâcha sans résistance. Rogue chercha son pouls.

« Expliquez-moi! » ordonna-t-il sèchement, sans égard pour un Draco qui claquait des dents.

« Elle, elle… »

Il se força à respirer normalement. L'ambiance la pièce était trop chargée d'électricité. Il y faisait trop froid. Non, trop chaud. Il allait se trouver mal.

« Malfoy! » insista durement Rogue.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Les yeux de Selayne se rouvrirent.

Ses yeux allèrent au robinet.

« Goutte. »

Paf.

« Hargreaves? Tout va bien? »

Elle ne l'entendait pas.

« Goutte. »

Paf.

Draco comprit qu'elle parlait du sang. Quelqu'un était mort. Quand? Un meurtre. Qui?

« Du sang sur mes lèvres? »

Elle avait l'air surprise.

Rogue s'écarta. _Du sang coulait de ses lèvres._

« Professeur… » fit Draco d'une voix étranglée qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« Allez avertir Mrs Pomfresh. » répondit Rogue en ne quittant pas Selayne des yeux.

Draco ne pouvait pas. Il était trop éprouvé par ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

« Malfoy! »

Draco ne bougea pas. Rogue lui jeta un regard courroucé puis il comprit le trouble de Draco. Il saisit sa baguette, prononça une formule à voix basse. Selayne continuait.

« Ca coule. Coule… plouf. »

Il restait hypnotisé.

« Une mare. »

Son ton était enfantin.

« Parti. Elle est toute seule. »

Un sanglot la secoua.

« Goutte. »

Paf.

« Goutte. »

Rogue la gifla. Le sang qui était sur la bouche de Selayne se colla à la main de Rogue.

Elle plissa les yeux.

Rogue envoya un Charteur à Mrs Pomfresh.

« Mr Rogue? »

Elle cligna des yeux, semblant le découvrir. Le professeur de potions la fixa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Draco ne l'avait jamais vu prêter autant d'attention à quelqu'un.

« Tout va bien, Hargreaves. Mrs Pomfresh va arriver. »

Elle était essoufflée. Elle secoua la tête, se releva à moitié.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, regardant Draco.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard.

« Draco? » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme frissonna.

Rogue fixait également le Serpentard, demandant implicitement une explication.

Elle gémit très fort. Les deux hommes s'affolèrent.

« Hargreaves, est-ce que… »

« Ca va. » coupa-t-elle.

Elle trembla, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Quelqu'un est mort! » sanglota-t-elle, se rappelant sa vision.

Rogue ferma les yeux. Draco s'écarta. Il aurait voulu fuir à des kilomètres du cachot.

« Qui? » interrogea Rogue.

Son corps se balança, tandis qu'elle répétait.

« La goutte, la goutte… »

Rogue échangea un regard avec Draco. Il se demandait si elle ne devenait pas folle.

« C'était son sang… » énonça-t-elle.

« Une fille. » dit soudain Draco, la gorge nouée. « Elle parlait d'« elle ». »

Rogue le regarda une nouvelle fois, essayant de percer la mémoire du Serpentard par son simple regard.

« Essayez de vous rappeler où vous étiez. » insista le professeur.

Selayne ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

« Une petite pièce… blanche. Ils étaient enfermés. »

« « Ils »? »

« La fille et son assassin, bien sûr. »

Selayne haussa les épaules, comme si elle avait dit une évidence.

« _Assassin?_ »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Il l'a tuée. Il ou elle. Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Ma vision était déformée par des taches rouges. Je crois que c'est parce que j'avais trop mal. »

« Où était-ce? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Il y avait une fenêtre très haute et assez petite. Une sorte de débarras. Très lumineux. Des dizaines d'objets hétéroclites. Bizarres. »

« Qui est-ce? » souffla Draco. « Qui était-elle? »

« Je… »

Elle réfléchit, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

« Les cheveux collés au visage par le sang… Bruns. Plus petite que moi. »

Elle frémit.

« Qu'elle avait peur! J'étais terrorisée… »

« C'est fini, maintenant… » la calma Rogue d'une voix douce.

Elle eut un bref sanglot.

« C'est vraiment dur, monsieur… » confessa-t-elle.

Il eut un demi-sourire compréhensif.

Une goutte tomba. Elle sembla résonner comme un son de cloche aux pauvres oreilles de Draco.

Il croisa le regard terrifié de Selayne. Elle aussi avait entendu.

« Goutte… » souffla-t-elle, replongeant à moitié dans son cauchemar.

Paf.

Elle allait tourner maboule et lui pareil si ça continuait. Draco alla arrêter le robinet. Ils se détendirent tous deux.

Des pas firent trembler le sol.

« Severus? »

Mrs Pomfresh était là, réconfortante silhouette. Draco la dévisagea avec soulagement.

« Elle est là. » la désigna Rogue.

Selayne refusa d'un geste le bras du professeur pour se relever.

« Je vous remercie, ça va mieux. Je devrais peut-être aller dormir, plutôt. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise à l'infirmerie. »

Pomfresh parut offusquée que l'on puisse ne pas aimer son local.

Elle fit quelques pas, hésitants au début, puis plus assurés.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer toute seule. Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, Hargreaves. »

Selayne s'y opposa une fois de plus.

« Draco va m'accompagner en chemin. » proposa-t-elle en suppliant le Serpentard du regard. « Il veillera sur moi si quelque chose ne va pas. »

Draco n'aurait pas pu lui dire non.

Elle s'appuya sur lui. Il l'aurait même portée si elle le lui avait demandé.

Rogue accepta avec réluctance. Ils sortirent de la salle. Mrs Pomfresh bougonna qu'elle s'était déplacée pour rien. Rogue ne dit rien mais regarda les deux jeunes gens partir ensemble, l'air pensif.


	20. Un dragon doux comme un mouton

**Chapitre 20: Un dragon doux comme un mouton**

Draco offrit son bras à Selayne. Ils s'éloignèrent du cachot avec rapidité. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient plus supporter la proximité de ce lieu.

Draco calqua son pas sur celui fatigué de la jeune fille. Elle était intimement blottie contre lui mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Lui aussi la serrait fort contre son torse, ne pouvant la laisser s'enfuir. Il avait besoin de la toucher, c'était irrationnel mais vital.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

Le silence qui les remplissaient les laissa de glace. Leur propre silence était cent fois pire.

Selayne ne parlait pas, désignant du doigt les directions à prendre. Ils arrivèrent ainsi, étroitement enlacés, au Couloir aux Cent Portraits. Aréthuse ne fit aucune réflexion, levant seulement un sourcil perplexe à leur approche.

« Alphée… » souffla Selayne, ne lâchant toujours pas Draco.

Aréthuse, qui faisait des efforts d'amabilité et d'efficacité depuis que Selayne l'avait quittée, ouvrit immédiatement la porte. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre. La porte se referma.

Elle s'arrêta, faisant face à Draco. Il la berça longuement, comprenant son chagrin, le sentiment de perdition qui l'habitait. Elle sanglota longtemps.

Draco caressait ses cheveux pour la calmer. Peu à peu, lui aussi se remettait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction qu'il avait eue dans le cachot, pendant la vision de la jeune fille. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Mais ça avait été une scène si impressionnante qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Toutes ses pressions, toutes ces horreurs auxquelles on l'exposait, c'était comme des poignards qui pénétraient dans sa chair et pour ne plus en ressortir. Et elle, pauvre petite fille, qui plongeait sous ses yeux en plein cauchemar. Les nerfs avaient lâché.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'écarta de lui en posant une main sur son torse.

« Tu veux que je parte? » demanda presque doucement Draco.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il n'avait jamais porté attention aux autres.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas rester seule. »

Elle avait l'air si désemparée que Draco en fut touché. Il eut un sourire timide envers celle qu'il condamnait mentalement il y avait quelques heures encore. Il se baissa et déposa un doux baiser sur son front lisse. Elle ne recula pas. Elle leva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui, semblant quémander quelque chose de la part du Serpentard.

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre très fort. Il voyait qu'elle désirait qu'il l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Son corps tout entier se tendait à cette pensée mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, pas alors qu'elle avait besoin de son aide, il ne pouvait pas abuser de la situation.

Il la dirigea vers le lit. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, cherchant comprendre où il voulait en venir. Draco sourit intérieurement. Pour une fois, il ne pensait pas au sexe…

Le Serpentard enleva la couverture. Il la fit s'asseoir puis s'allonger avec des gestes tendres. Elle se détendit, fermant les yeux, laissant Draco agir comme il le souhaitait. Une telle confiance laissait le jeune homme pantois.

Il s'accroupit, lui enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes puis, les mains tremblantes, il rabattit la couette sur elle. Puis il passa ses doigts sous la couverture et chercha le pantalon. Elle sursauta en sentant qu'il triturait la braguette de son jean puis ne bougea plus, rouvrant les yeux, le dévisageant tranquillement.

Mais Draco ne pouvait pas croiser son regard. Pas dans ces conditions, alors que son bas-ventre l'élançait furieusement!

Lentement, il fit glisser à l'aveuglette le pantalon de le long des jambes fuselées de Selayne, le contact de cette peau douce lui envoyant de délicieux frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Puis il fit de même avec le pull. Un instant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Draco remarqua de l'amusement dans ses prunelles marrons.

Cette petite peste s'amusait de son trouble!

Draco aurait bien fait un commentaire grivois mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il retira ensuite son tee-shirt, frémissant en effleurant son soutien gorge fin ne laissant sûrement aucune place à l'imagination: il pouvait presque sentir la douceur satinée de ses seins à travers le tissu.

Il s'arrêta là, ne pouvant clairement pas aller plus loin. Elle avait refermé les yeux et se blotti en fœtus.

« Tu as froid? »

Elle acquiesça. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Les draps devaient être gelés. Mais elle était glacée bien avant d'entrer dans son lit.

« Tu veux que je mette une autre couverture? »

Elle ne voulait pas.

Déconcerté, Draco se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

Elle souleva un pan de la couette, l'invitant tacitement à la rejoindre.

« Euh… »

Il eut un cri étranglé.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas… »

Sa voix mourut quand il vit l'état de déroutement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait l'air blessée à mort par ce qu'elle avait vécu précédemment. Elle avait besoin d'une présence chaude, réconfortante.

_Eh, bien sûr, il a fallu que ça me tombe sur le bec!_

À vrai dire, il n'allait pas _vraiment_ s'en plaindre…

Avec des gestes lents, il enleva ses chaussures et pénétra dans le lit, à côté d'elle, leurs deux regards ne se quittant pas une seconde.

Elle l'accueillit sans un mot et s'abandonna contre lui. Elle avait si froid! Il la serra contre lui.

Il fallut du temps pour qu'elle se réchauffe.

Il sentait son corps quasiment nu, aurait voulu explorer ses courbes. Elle s'était endormie. Son souffle régulier caressait le visage de Draco. Des traces de larmes maculaient les joues blanches.

Draco aurait aimé s'endormir aussi tranquillement, en vérité. Il avait des devoirs à faire. Il devait retourner sur la terre ferme. La vie ne s'arrêtait pas là. Que dirait ses parents s'ils les voyaient ainsi pelotonnés? Où était l'orgueil des Malfoy? Draco embrassa les paupières fermées, se délectant de l'odeur enivrante que Selayne dégageait. Il la sentit bouger légèrement. Elle passa un bras sur sa taille, l'approchant d'elle. Comme il ne venait pas, elle se déplaça vers lui. Draco l'entoura de ses bras, sa bouche effleurant son front, ses paupières, ses tempes…

Elle geignit dans son sommeil. Draco sentit ses mouvements. Elle le repoussait. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle haleta durement, sa tête ballotta de droite à gauche sur l'oreiller. Des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son visage. Des gémissements passèrent ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle parla trop bas pour que Draco comprenne ce qu'elle disait. Mais il comprit qu'elle cauchemardait. Il devait la réveiller.

« Selayne? »

Il la secoua doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer. Mais ça n'eut aucun effet. Elle lui flanqua un coup dans l'œil. Il cria de douleur, voyant des étoiles. Elle s'agitait dans son lit, se débattait…_comme lors de sa vision._

Draco eut la frousse. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle la revive!

« Selayne! »

Il la secoua plus durement.

Elle cria, se réveilla brusquement en se levant à moitié.

Ils soufflèrent tous deux en se regardant dans les yeux, cherchant leur respiration.

« Seigneur! » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » s'inquiéta Draco.

« J'ai… Je l'ai vue! »

Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Était-ce un cauchemar ou une nouvelle vision bizarroïde? C'était trop compliqué de fréquenter cette nana.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu? » s'énerva-t-il.

« La morte! Celle qui a été tuée! »

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Je… J'étais si choquée par ce que j'avais vu dans la cachot! Je n'arrivais pas à l'enlever de mon esprit! Et, résultat, c'est venu me hanter pendant mon sommeil! »

Elle semblait excédée.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir à supporter ces visions! Merde! »

Draco la défigura, interloqué.

« La magie n'était pas pour moi! » s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle soupira, son mouvement d'humeur momentanément calmé.

« C'est pas ma faute si t'es comme ça… » souligna Draco avec froideur.

« C'est pas non plus ma faute! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Le silence s'installa. Draco boudait. Elle le traitait comme un chien.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser… »

« Je ne suis pas blessé, quelle idée! »

« Tu as en effet l'air d'être d'une humeur charmante! » se moqua-t-elle.

Soudain, elle prit conscience que la couverture ne couvrait plus le haut de son corps et s'enterra dessous. Draco avait tout le loisir d'admirer sa plastique entre temps…

Il haussa les épaules. Cette fille était trop difficile à comprendre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de l'énerver.

Fraîchement, il l'interrogea:

« Alors? »

« Alors quoi? » fit-elle, interloquée.

« Ton rêve… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, chercha de l'air puis la referma sans rien dire.

« Tu as dit que tu savais qui était la fille. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Raconte! Qui était-ce? Tu la connaissais? Où ça s'est passé? À Poudlard? Il y a longtemps? Des années? »

« Eh! Une question à la fois, blondinet! » s'exclama-t-elle, interloquée par l'avalanche de questions.

« En attendant, tu n'as répondu à aucune… » fit remarquer Draco.

Elle lui lança un regard en coin. Le Serpentard resta impassible.

« Elle m'a fait une impression trouble, comme si je l'avais déjà vue quelque part mais… je ne me souviens plus où. Elle avait un uniforme, un de ceux d'ici. Donc c'était sûrement une sorcière. » déduisit-elle.

Elle s'interrompit, semblant réfléchir.

« Selayne! »

Elle sortit de ses pensées.

« Hein? Ah, oui! Euh… Draco… tu ne crois pas… on devrait aller voir Dumbledore, non? Il doit savoir… »

Draco grogna. Le vieux fou n'avait pas besoin d'être mis au courant dans la seconde! Il n'y avait pas le feu! Bien sûr, il faudrait finir par le lui dire mais rien ne pressait! Ils n'étaient pas comme ces foutus toutous de chez Gryffondor!

Elle posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

« Tu m'accompagnes? » le pria-t-elle.

Draco serra les mâchoires. Il y avait des différences entre un elfe de maison et un Malfoy. Et Draco n'était pas très « copain-copain » avec ce vieux Dumby.

« Je dois rentrer. » dit-il en sortant du lit, se rechaussant.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Puis baissa la figure vers le drap, ses doigts jouant avec la couverture, se racla la gorge.

« Okay. Alors, au revoir. » fit-elle.

Sans un regard pour elle, mal à l'aise, Draco se dirigea vers la porte. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, qu'il devait lui dire qu'il avait aimé ces instants avec elle, qu'il voulait la soutenir, l'aider.

Les mots ne sortirent pas de sa gorge.

Il sortit sans un bruit.


	21. Meurtrier en liberté!

**N/a:** Retard atrocement abominable! Mais je croyais cette fic oubliée de tous... Merci à Maxine de Hi! Ton message ma fait chaud au coeur! Pour la peine, je poste deux chapitres à la suite!

**Chapitre 21: Meurtrier en liberté!**

Sely avait été très blessée par l'attitude de Draco, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce soudain revirement. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Peut-être aurait-elle dû? C'était trop tard, maintenant.

Elle soupira. Draco Malfoy n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être. Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de sollicitude envers elle, alors qu'il n'avait été jusque là que méprisant et hargneux. Pourquoi ce changement? Il avait été visiblement bouleversé par la vision qu'elle avait eue.

Était-ce donc si terrible? Elle-même avait été éprouvée mais elle avait vécu sa vision. Peut-être lui cachait-il des évènements sur lui. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle était trop fatiguée pour penser correctement. Elle prit avec réluctance la potion que lui avait concoctée la sorcière infirmière quand elle avait été la voir pour les maux de tête qui la torturaient pendant la nuit, l'empêchant de s'endormir.

Elle avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil avant d'affronter Dumbledore.

°°°

Quand elle se réveilla, les rares rayons du soleil annonçant le crépuscule perçaient à travers sa fenêtre.

La bouche pâteuse, elle se leva et quitta la relative chaleur de son lit et alla s'asperger le visage d'eau froide pour se réveiller.

Puis elle se rhabilla et quitta sa chambre. Elle devait parler à Dumbledore. Elle savait qui était mort. Son devoir était de mettre Dumbledore au courant. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une de ses élèves. Et elle avait la sale impression que ce meurtre ne s'était pas produit dans le passé…

Elle dévala les escaliers, bifurqua et se trouva devant l'immonde gargouille.

« Euh… »

Qu'avait dit Dumbledore, déjà? Elle réfléchit.

« Dragées-surprise! »

La statue ne bougea pas. La moutarde monta au nez de la jeune fille.

« Hé, oh! Là-dedans! » cira-t-elle en toquant sur la tête de la gargouille qui rendit un son creux.

« Je sais que tu m'entends, la chose! Réponds! »

Cette gargouille allait bien lui parler, quand même! Elle n'était pas impolie à ce point!

« La gargouille! Tu vas me laisser passer, oui! Je suis déjà venue, ouvre-moi! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Alleeeeeeeeez! On se réveille! »

Des élèves passèrent à côté d'elle, la regardèrent bizarrement et pouffèrent en repartant. Sely retint son envie de leur brailler de s'occuper de leurs affaires.

Hmm. Peut-être que cette statue-là ne parlait pas. Les armures bougeaient mais elles étaient muettes.

Mais elle avait prononcé le mot de passe! Où était le problème?

« C'est parce que je suis une Moldue, c'est ça? Raciste! »

Bon, d'accord, elle n'était même plus sure de ce qu'elle était. Moldue puis Cracmol. Mais Dumbledore semblait penser qu'elle avait certains pouvoirs. Donc elle n'était pas une Cracmol non plus. Qu'était-elle donc? C'était trop compliqué pour son esprit embrumé par le sommeil.

« Hé! Y a quelqu'un là-dedans! » s'égosilla-t-elle.

Enfin, la gargouille consentit à la laisser passer.

« Ah! C'est pas trop tôt! » râla-t-elle.

Un Dumbledore étonné se tenait derrière la gargouille. Selayne rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Euh… Bonjour. » bégaya-t-elle.

« Bonjour Selayne » fit tranquillement Dumbledore. « J'ai entendu du… bruit venant du couloir, je suis venu voir s'il se passait quelque chose de grave… »

Selayne déglutit.

« Eh bien… En quelque sorte. »

« A vrai dire, je dois t'avouer que je suis heureux de ta présence, Selayne. Je serais bien allé te voir mais Aréthuse m'a indiqué très aimablement que tu dormais et que tu ne tolérerais sûrement aucune visite. » fit-il avec espièglerie.

« Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour ma vision. »

« Le professeur Rogue m'en a parlé, en effet. » admit Dumbledore.

« Je… Pourrions-nous en parler dans votre bureau? »

Il eut un sourire compréhensif.

« Il serait préférable, effectivement. » l'approuva-t-il en s'effaçant.

Sely hésita puis entra. L'escalier la mena au bureau maintenant bien connu de Dumbledore. Elle entendit la porte se refermer sans grincement. Puis Dumbledore alla s'asseoir, l'invitant à faire de même.

Il attendit qu'elle soit prête à en parler. Selayne fixa son attention sur un point au-dehors. Quelques élèves vêtus de bleu et de jaune voletaient dans l'air sur des balais. Elle suivit un instant les cabrioles de l'un d'eux avant de commencer son récit.

« C'est un peu… (elle chercha un mot) en bazar. »

« Désordonné? » suggéra Dumbledore.

Elle opina du chef puis continua, ses yeux volant avec la silhouette pirouettant.

« Au début, je me suis sentie comme de la guimauve, mon corps devenait tout mou. Puis, j'ai été comme arrachée à moi-même et je me suis transposée. »

Elle hésita, croisa son regard, cherchant confirmation.

« C'est bien comme ça que l'on dit? »

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça.

Elle plissa les yeux.

« Elle avait une peur folle. Elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, sur ses petites jambes. Une peur vraiment irrationnelle. J'entendais les pas lourds derrière elle. On allait la rattraper. Il n'y avait qu'elle et la personne qui la pourchassait. Elle avait mal à la tête, je sentais son sang sur ma tempe, elle s'était cognée. L'autre lui a agrippé le bras, lui arrachant presque! J'étais paniquée! Je sentais que j'allais mourir! On m'a plaquée sur le mur! Il y avait un grand miroir en face moi, doré et décoré d'enluminures. Mon reflet m'a fait peur. J'avais l'air d'un animal traqué! J'ai vu des étoiles, noires, explosant derrière mes paupières… »

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

« J'ai été frappée, battue, cognée dans tous les sens! Il n'y avait pas un seul membre auquel je n'avais pas mal! Je sentais tous mes muscles endoloris! C'était terrifiant! On m'a entraînée en m'étranglant pratiquement dans la pièce à côté, blanche, très blanche. Il y avait un fouillis monstrueux. J'ai empoigné une barre torsadée qui s'était détachée d'un cadre de lit et l'ai cachée derrière mon dos, tandis que l'autre refermait la porte. J'étais piégée! Puis, alors qu'il me tournait encore le dos, je l'ai brandie et je l'ai abattue de toutes mes forces! Il y a eu un immonde gargouillis et une tache de sang est née sur sa robe noire. Elle s'est élargie. Au moment où l'autre s'est retourné, j'ai compris que j'avais mal visé. Il m'a asséné une gifle qui m'a quasiment assommée. Le monde s'est mis à tourner. Je perdais du sang. J'ai hurlé quand il m'a envoyé un _Endoloris_. »

Elle se mit à claquer des dents.

Dumbledore sursauta.

« _Le sortilège du Doloris?_ »

« Ca a recommencé. Puis l'autre a saisi la barre que j'avais utilisée et m'a frappée avec. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, tellement j'avais mal! Puis… »

Elle déglutit.

« Il a serré ma gorge, m'a claquée contre le mur encore, encore, encore et encore. Je voyais trouble. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je ne voyais pratiquement plus rien. Soudain, j'ai vu briller la lame d'un poignard. Il m'a embrochée avec… »

Elle frémit à ce souvenir douloureux. Ça avait fait si mal! Sa main erra jusqu'à sa côte, là où le poignard l'avait blessée fatalement.

« Puis il a dit: _Avada Kedavra!_ Il y a eu un grand éclair vert et… »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

« …Plus rien. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Dumbledore resta songeur.

« D'après toi, Selayne, qui était cet homme? »

« Un homme? Qui vous dit que c'était un homme? L'autre avait une robe! »

Elle fixa Dumbledore.

« J'avais oublié que vous en portiez tous… » soupira-t-elle. « Il y a plus de chances que ce soit un homme, effectivement. Il avait une grande force physique. Mais je ne vois pas de qui il peut s'agir. Ça doit être un monstre pour tuer une jeune fille. »

« Une jeune fille? Vous en êtes sûre? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Tout à fait. » dit avec aplomb Sely. « Je sais encore faire la différence entre un homme et une femme. » railla-t-elle. « Quant à juger l'âge, elle devait être à peu près aussi jeune que moi. »

La voix de Dumbledore fut si basse que Sely dut tendre l'oreille.

« Savez-vous… qui vous étiez? »

« Qui j'étais? »

Son regard se fit lointain.

« Pas au début. Il a fallu que je ressasse tout ça et que j'en rêve pour me souvenir de son nom… »

Dumbledore était tout ouïe. Elle ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.

« Vous savez, j'étais avec Draco Malfoy. Il m'a vraiment aidé. C'est un garçon très particulier mais, sans lui, je crois que j'aurais perdu l'esprit. Il était là quand je me suis souvenue du nom de la jeune fille. »

« Draco Malfoy? »

Dumbledore était contrarié.

« Je ne lui ai pas dit son nom. » rajouta rapidement Sely, pour prouver que sa première pensée avait été de venir lui raconter. « Il est parti sans le savoir. »

Dumbledore se détendit.

« Vous avez bien fait. Il vaut mieux laisser les élèves en-dehors de ça, Selayne. »

« Je comprends, Mr. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré tenir ma langue. Néanmoins, Draco Malfoy a été témoin par deux fois de ces…crises. »

« Vous voulez parler de vos visons? » corrigea Dumbledore d'une vois douce.

« Vous savez exactement à quoi je fais allusion. » répondit-elle sèchement.

_Elle ne s'y fera jamais_, réalisa Dumbledore.

« Draco n'en parlera que si ça sert son intérêt. » expliqua le directeur. « C'est peut-être un jugement dur à vos yeux, Selayne mais je connais sa famille depuis que je suis directeur de cette école. Des générations de Malfoy sont passées sous ma tutelle à Poudlard. »

Sely se racla la gorge.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur mais je crois que vous avez tendance à le mettre dans une case. Je ne pense pas Draco Malfoy aussi égoïste. »

Dumbledore comprit avec surprise que Selayne et Draco Malfoy avaient tissé des liens, ce qui était fort surprenant, connaissant l'horreur qu'éprouvaient les Malfoy vis à vis des Moldus, des Cracmols, des familles liées aux Moldus et la réluctance de Selayne Hargreaves par rapport aux sorciers.

Il toussa et dévia la conversation, ramenant le sujet à la vision de Selayne.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de faire l'apologie de Mr Malfoy. »

Elle parut comprendre.

« Vous voulez savoir qui est mort? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore parlaient pour lui.

« Il s'agit de… »

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une McGonagall épouvantée.

« Albus! »

Elle s'aperçut de la présence de Selayne et se tint coite.

« Parlez Minerva, qu'y a-t-il? »

Le professeur hésita.

« Il y a eu un accident. Argus a retrouvé… »

Elle s'interrompit, fixant Selayne. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et une larme coula silencieusement.

« Pansy Parkinson est morte. »

Les deux sorciers la regardèrent avec stupeur.


	22. Une de moins!

**Chapitre 22: Une de moins!**

Toute la salle était foudroyée. Choquée. Atterrée. Abasourdie.

Millicent Bulstrode se leva brusquement, dans le silence de la Grande Salle. Sa chaise crissa. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, tandis qu'elle fixait sans y croire le professeur Dumbledore.

« Non! »

Juste une exclamation étouffée par sa main. Elle sortit en courant, des larmes sur ses joues.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible! Pas ça! Un mort à Poudlard! Pansy Parkinson! Morte! C'était impossible!

Il y avait un silence sinistre. Dumbledore n'avait pas ménagé leur susceptibilité en leur révélant qu'elle avait été assassinée. Tuée. Ici-même. Harry se demanda si ça lui avait été destiné. À côté de lui, des filles pleuraient. Ginny tremblait de tous ses membres et Michael Corner la serrait frileusement contre lui. Dumbledore les autorisa à quitter la Grande Salle. Le lendemain, il n'y aurait pas de cours. Quel réconfort, tiens! Comme si une journée de congé pouvait valoir une vie!

Les Serpentard étaient effondrés. Eux qui ne montraient jamais leurs sentiments voyaient soudain l'une d'eux disparaître. Harry était totalement perdu. Le père de Pansy était un Mangemort. Pourquoi la tuer? Une sordide vengeance?

Il frissonna. Sely n'était pas là. Il se demanda pourquoi. Quelle importance, après tout! Merde! Quelqu'un était mort! Dans Poudlard!

Et pire encore, Dumbledore envisageait de fermer l'école! Non! Il ne voulait pas revenir chez les Dursley! Il le refusait de toutes ses forces!

Hermione, Ron et Harry sortirent de la Grande Salle à l'ambiance pesante désœuvrés.

« C'est impossible! C'est impossible! » répétait Hermione, incrédule. « Pansy Parkinson! »

Les élèves n'en revenaient pas. Qui aurait pu tuer cette fille? Personne ne la haïssait au point de la tuer, voyons! C'était insensé!

Ron, plus philosophe, haussa les épaules:

« Bah… ça en fait une de moins! »

Hermione, interloquée et indignée, se retourna, bouche ouverte, sur Ron et lui mit une gifle retentissante.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de plaisanter sur ça, Ronald Weasley! »

Elle s'enfuit en courant. Ron et Harry la regardèrent partir sans essayer de la rattraper.

Ron, la main sur sa joue rouge, observa Harry d'un regard morne:

« C'était un commentaire stupide, hein? »

Harry hocha la tête. Ron soupira.

Ils errèrent dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir où aller. Ron devait s'en faire pour Hermione.

« Tu crois que je devrais aller la voir et m'excuser? »

Harry se permit un léger sourire.

« Peut-être, oui. »

Ce climat de chagrin qui régnait sur Poudlard et l'enveloppait, l'étouffant, donnait le cafard à Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor ne connaissait qu'un moyen de faire retomber la pression. Mais il faisait trop moche, il y a avait trop de vent pour aller voler et se défouler. Ron avait apparemment suivi le cours de ses pensées.

« Peut-être demain, Harry… »

« Ouais… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène n'avait rien envie de faire. À cet instant, même le fait de ne pas pouvoir voler lui semblait même dérisoire.

Ils arrivèrent machinalement devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Mot de passe? » demanda-t-elle, insolemment joyeuse de l'avis de Harry.

Elle ne devait pas être au courant.

« Pissenlit. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas très gai tout ça! » commenta-t-elle en découvrant l'ouverture. n/a: j'ai bien dit « gai »…

Ils l'ignorèrent. Ron avança d'un pas. Harry le retint par le bras.

« Vas-y tout seul. Je te rejoindrais plus tard. »

Le rouquin eut l'air surpris mais acquiesça. La porte se referma sur lui, tandis que Harry faisait demi-tour. Il était curieux de savoir ce que devenait Selayne. Il avait prévu d'aller la voir, de toute façon.

Sa présence passa inaperçue parmi les Cents Portraits. Il en fut surpris. Ce couloir était réputé pour être particulièrement bavard et attentif à ce qui s'y passait. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on les avait placés dans une impasse, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne discutent avec les élèves. Ce jour-là, le couloir bourdonnait. Les tableaux parlaient entre eux, commentant l'événement qui avait assommé tout Poudlard. On cherchait qui pouvait avoir assassiné « cette pauvre fille ».

Harry donna le mot de passe à Aréthuse qui le regarda comme s'il était une crotte de nez particulièrement méprisable.

« C'est faux! » dit-elle d'une voix haut perchée.

« Hein? »

« On a changé de mot de passe. » expliqua-t-elle avec réluctance, tout en manucurant ses ongles.

« Mais… est-elle là, au moins? »

La nymphe ouvrit grande ses yeux vides, prenant un air candide.

« Qui donc? »

« Selayne, tiens! »

Elle tapota ses doigts sur son menton, réfléchissant.

« Selayne, Selayne… »

Aréthuse haussa les épaules, se détourna pour revenir à sa conversation avec le tableau à sa droite, un beau prince qui avait parcouru quelques couloirs pour la retrouver.

« Non, je ne vois pas désolée. »

« Mais… »

Elle ne se préoccupait plus de lui, minaudant devant le beau personnage de tableau.

Harry abandonna. Il allait tourner les talons quand il entendit la voix de la jeune fille.

« Aréthuse? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Elle avait l'air fâchée. La statue eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassée.

« Tu m'avais dit de ne faire entrer personne… »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'être détestable avec mes visiteurs! » la rudoya Sely, de mauvaise humeur. Elle eut un sourire fatigué pour Harry. « Salut Harry. Je parie que tu connais la nouvelle… »

« Tu parles de Parkinson? »

Ses yeux évitèrent ceux de Harry.

« Tu… tu veux entrer? »

Le brouhaha ambiant commença à l'ennuyer. Elle se mit à hurler:

« LA PAIX! »

Les tableaux se turent, la regardant avec ahurissement.

« Taisez-vous, Bon Dieu! Je vous entends de ma chambre! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Viens Harry. »

Elle l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Aréthuse ferma la porte. Les portraits se remirent à parler.

Selayne souffla, excédée.

« Je vais me les faire, un de ces quatre. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore m'a mise dans ce coin pourri pour me gâcher la vie! »

Harry sourit franchement, la prenant par les épaules.

« Du calme… »

Elle fit la grimace.

« C'est difficile, parfois. » concéda-t-elle. « Ces tableaux sont trop bruyants. Ils commentent tous mes faits et gestes! C'est lassant… »

Harry changea de sujet.

« Tu parlais de la mort de Pansy Parkinson? »

Elle hésita, clairement partagée.

« Euh… oui. J'ai su que.. Qu'elle avait été… »

« …tuée. »

« Ce n'était pas une mauvaise fille… »

Harry montra sa surprise.

« Tu la connaissais? Je ne t'avais jamais vu lui parler! »

La jeune fille se troubla.

« Euh.. Non. J'en ai entendu parler! »

Harry la regarda de travers.

Elle ferma très fort les yeux.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry! »

Le jeune homme cligna des paupières.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mes yeux? »

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait lourdement sur son lit.

« Tu es trop mignon. »

Harry s'empourpra légèrement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de compliments si directs, surtout venant d'une fille. Elle rit devant sa confusion.

« Hé! Mais tu rougis! »

Elle se leva, touchant ses joues encore plus brûlantes. Les yeux de Harry se dilatèrent, tandis qu'il prenait conscience de sa proximité.

Elle se dégagea brutalement, fixant le sol. Cette fois, ce fut à elle de rougir.

« Hum, hum… » se racla-t-elle la gorge.

« Tu parlais de Pansy Parkinson? » fit-il, relevant son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas un sujet très gai. n/a: « gai », deuxième… »

« Tu changes de sujet. » remarqua-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle. »

« C'est toi qui as abordé le thème. »

Elle haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant.

Il mit les mains sur ses hanches, faussement fâché.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Selayne? »

La jeune fille le prit au sérieux, visiblement, car elle fondit en larmes. Harry la fixa, abasourdi. Qu'avait-il fait pour provoquer cette avalanche de sanglots?

Gêné, il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, la serrant maladroitement dans ses bras.

« Là, là… excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose de stupide… »

Pleurnichant, elle s'écarta, les yeux et le nez rouges, voulant s'expliquer.

« Je.. Je… (en plus, elle hoquetait, la totale) Désolée… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… J'en peux plus… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Ca a un rapport avec la mort de Parkinson? »

Elle en convint.

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire.. » exhala-t-elle. « Les élèves ne doivent pas être au courant… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » la questionna Harry froidement.

La jeune fille expira difficilement.

« Tu te souviens de mon évanouissement? » commença-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, comment l'oublier? »

Elle reprit place sur son lit.

« J'ai eu une vision… J'ai vu Rogue. Quand il était jeune. »

Harry haleta. Quand exactement? Avait-elle vu son père et Sirius en train de martyriser son professeur de potions? Merlin, pitié que non! Quelle image elle aurait de son père et de lui-même!

Elle avala sa salive.

« Un moment de son passé. J'ai failli quitter Poudlard à cause de ça. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter ce que j'avais vécu. Pour finir, eh bien… (elle eut un pauvre sourire.), comme je te l'ai dit, je suis restée. Mais à quel prix… »

Elle pivota la tête vers Harry brusquement.

« Harry, ce que je te raconte est personnel… Je ne voudrais pas… »

Le jeune Gryffondor la rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai ça pour moi. »

Elle parut le croire.

« Hier matin, je devais aller aider Rogue pour une de ses potions idiotes. Draco Malfoy était là. J'ai appris avec déplaisir que j'allais devoir coopérer avec lui. En fait, ça s'est assez bien passé. Jusqu'à ce que… »

Le jeune homme se hérissa au nom de son ennemi mais son esprit carburait tandis que Selayne lui racontait ce qui s'était produit le jour précédent. Harry craignait de comprendre.

« …jusqu'à ce que tu aies une autre vision. » finit-il pour elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de confirmer.

« Et qu'as-tu vu? »

« Pansy Parkinson… » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Harry fut horrifié.

« Tu as touché Malfoy et tu as vu Parkinson? »

Malfoy aurait tué la Serpentard?

« Non! » dit-elle avec force. « Je n'ai rien touché du tout! Ça s'est produit comme ça… En fait, j'allais remplir le…(grimace) « _chaudron _»… et j'ai vu l'eau couler du robinet… ma vue s'est brouillée, l'eau s'est changée… en sang. »

Harry frissonna. Il se sentait tellement proche d'elle. Lui aussi était passé par là. Mais le fait que Malfoy ait été présent alors qu'il aurait voulu être à ses côtés, lui, ça, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Les yeux dans le vague, Sely continuait son récit.

« J'ai vu Pansy mourir sous mes yeux. Elle est décédée à travers moi. Au moment de sa mort, j'étais à sa place… »

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Elle se massait la côte, comme s'il y avait eu quelque blessure.

La gorge nouée, il lui confia.

« Ca m'est arrivé d'être à la place de quelqu'un dans un de… mes rêves. Sauf que j'étais celui qui tuais… » frémit-il.

Selayne le regard avec des yeux ronds puis sourit dans un effort.

« Nous sommes vraiment proches, alors… » conclut-elle.

Harry pencha la tête, plissant le nez.

« Ca ne me gêne pas que l'on soit proches… »

Selayne cilla. Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer en se rendant compte de l'allusion involontaire qui résidait dans cette phrase.

Soudain, l'atmosphère de la pièce changea. Harry vit Sely se tendre, tressaillir en fermant les yeux comme si on l'assaillait. Il se précipité vers elle.

« Selayne! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, étonnée, essoufflée.

« C'est fini. »

« Quoi donc? Qu'est-ce qui est fini? »

« Je viens d'en avoir une autre… »

« QUOI? »

Harry resta interloqué quelques minutes. Les joues de Selayne étaient rouges, son souffle court, ses yeux brillants.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda-t-il. « Tu as l'air fiévreuse. »

Il avança la main ver son front mais elle recula comme s'il avait la peste.

« Non! Ne me touche pas! »

Harry se mit en colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu? »

« Je… »

Elle piqua du nez.

« Je nous ai vus nous embrassant… »

Harry se sentit rougir, lui aussi.


	23. Réflexion sur la magie

**Chapitre 23: Réflexion sur la magie**.

La nouvelle des visons de Selayne Hargreaves finit par se savoir. Sely se sentait comme une bête curieuse quand elle surprenait les regards des élèves sur elle. Elle n'avait pas revu Harry depuis sa dernière vision. Tout ça la fatiguait énormément. Elle avait eu trop de visions en trop peu de temps! Trois presque coup sur coup! Heureusement, la dernière n'était pas… désagréable…

Elle avait énormément réfléchi sur sa condition, n'arrivant pas à cerner son pouvoir. En effet, ses visions concernaient le passé, le présent et… l'avenir? Elle ne voulait pas savoir si elle allait vraiment embrasser Harry. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser! C'était un sorcier! Un de ceux qui avaient tué ses parents! Un de ceux responsables de la mort de Matt! Elle ne pourrait pas leur pardonner!

Selayne aurait aimé déterminer des signes avant-coureurs à ces… images. Une fois, ça s'était produit par contact, une autre fois par comparaison (l'eau, le sang, deux liquides qui avaient dû couler en même temps au moment de sa vision… du moins, c'étaient ses propres conclusions!), la dernière par… émotion. La phrase qu'avait prononcée Harry l'avait gênée, lui faisant imaginer… trop de choses. Cet état d'esprit l'avait plongée en transe, lui permettant de voir ce qui pourrait se produire avec le jeune homme.

Une autre possibilité était que ces visions se déclenchent à cause d'une émotion particulièrement forte. La colère, la peur, le désir… (non, pas l'amour! Du DESIR!)

Cette dernière hypothèse était plus que probable. Mais extrêmement ennuyeuse pour Sely. Comment allait-elle exister normalement si chaque fois que quelqu'un ressentait un sentiment assez puissant, elle le vivrait?

De plus, pourquoi ce pouvoir s'était-il révélé à elle seulement maintenant?

Dumbledore avait apparemment trouvé une solution. Il le lui avait fait comprendre à demi-mot en la conviant à le rejoindre après les cours d'aujourd'hui.

Selayne termina le travail demandé par McGonagall et se hâta vers le bureau du directeur.

Elle se tapa le front en arrivant devant la gargouille. Le mot de passe! Il le lui avait dit, pourtant! Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà?

« Fondanflambeurre! »

Quel mot de passe ridicule!

La gargouille s'effaça. Selayne monta les marches quatre à quatre puis ralentit aux deux dernières. Elle toqua calmement, reprenant son souffle.

« Entrez! »

Selayne s'exécuta en fermant soigneusement la porte. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on puisse écouter leur conversation. Après tout, peut-être que le vieux Dumbledore avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire?

« Bonjour, monsieur. » le salua-t-elle.

Dumbledore, les mains dans le dos, se détourna de la fenêtre. La face du vieux sorcier s'égaya d'un sourire.

« Selayne! Comment vas-tu? »

Sely fit la grimace.

« Mieux, je crois. Je n'ai pas eu de… (ses doigts formèrent des guillemets) « visions » depuis… longtemps. »

Elle ne voulait pas parler de la vision qu'elle avait eu avec Harry. Seuls eux deux le savaient. Ce n'était pas le problème de Dumbledore.

« Hmm… Elles ne semblent pas régulières… » songea tout haut Dumbledore. « C'est assez déroutant. »

« Vous vouliez me parler? » s'impatienta la jeune fille.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard par en-dessous de ses lunettes.

« Il se pourrait que tes visions soient liées aux émotions que les autres ressentent près de toi… »

« Je suis déjà parvenue à cette conclusion. » le coupa-t-elle froidement.

Si c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait conviée à son bureau, autant qu'elle s'en aille!

« Tu es intuitive. » reconnut Dumbledore avec surprise.

Sely fit un geste de la main. Les compliments ne feraient pas avancer la machine. Dumbledore sourit devant son impatience.

« Ne sois pas trop pressée. »

« Il y a des choses qui n'attendent pas. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Ton sens de la répartie t'honore. »

Le vieux sorcier sourit une fois de plus mais s'assit néanmoins à son bureau, invitant Selayne à en faire de même. La jeune fille refusa d'un signe de tête. Elle voulait en finir vite.

« Avant d'en venir au sujet principal, c'est-à-dire comment contrôler tes visons, j'aimerais que nous parlions un peu de tes…fréquentations. »

Aussitôt, Sely fut sur la défensive.

« Il y a un problème? »

Dumbledore lui fit son sourire de vieux sage compréhensif.

« Aucun, Selayne, aucun. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu pensais de M. Potter. »

« Vous parlez de Harry? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le sorcier hocha la tête.

« Eh bien… il est gentil. » répondit-elle sans développer davantage.

Qu'il ne compte pas sur elle pour lui faire un rapport sur ses relations avec Harry! Mais quel curieux!

Dumbledore rit légèrement.

« Je ne parlais pas de vos rapports amicaux. Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, Harry est le bébé qui a survécu au sort fatal de Voldemort. Dans le monde magique, il est perçu comme le Sauveur. »

« Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous? » questionna-t-elle, curieuse d'avoir son opinion.

« J'ai une grande confiance en ses talents. »

Sely grogna. Encore une réponse laconique qui n'expliquait rien du tout. Le vieux éludait toujours les questions directes.

« Croyez vous qu'il tuera Voldemort? » insista-t-elle.

« Nous l'espérons tous. »

« Pourquoi ne pas vous borner à répondre à ma question? » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Parce que cela ne te regarde pas. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle se sentit rapetisser. Il l'avait habilement remise à sa place.

« Harry est un garçon très bien. » admit Dumbledore. « Il est innocent et loyal, décidé à survivre et à vaincre Voldemort si cela s'avère possible. »

Sely haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Et comment devrait-il faire, d'après vous? Même un Abraca Cadabra n'a pas réussi à le tuer! » objecta-t-elle.

« Avada Kedavra. » corrigea le vieil homme. « C'est pour cette raison que je te parle de Harry. Il va avoir besoin de toi. Tu joueras un rôle dans cette guerre entre sorciers, que tu le veuilles ou n… »

Sely se leva dans un grincement de chaise.

« Pas question! N'essayez plus de m'embrouiller, comme la dernière fois! J'ai bien retenu la leçon, monsieur! Je refuse de vous écouter une minute de plus! Je ne veux pas que vous me convainquiez de participer à votre guerre! Ça ne me concerne pas! Je suis une Moldue! »

« Une Cracmol ou une demi-sorcière, nous ne l'avons pas encore déterminé, Selayne. Tu as certains pouvoirs prophétiques. Tu peux vivre le passé, le présent et peut-être le futur. Ce n'est pas rien. Tu pourrais sauver de milliers de vies! Et Voldemort ne s'arrêtera sûrement au monde sorcier. Après, il partira à la conquête de votre monde et vous assouvira. »

Sely ricana.

« Remake d'« Apocalypse now »? Ne me faites pas rire, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Nous ne sommes pas dans une tragédie de Shakespeare. »

L'air las, les yeux clairs de Dumbledore parcoururent le tréfonds de son âme par le simple pouvoir de son regard. Elle tressaillit à ce coup d'œil. Mais elle était campée sur ses positions et n'en changerait pas. Le vieux sorcier dut le sentir car il passa à autre chose.

« Afin de mieux contrôler tes visions, je suggère que tu prennes des cours d'occlumencie, afin de pouvoir fermer ton esprit aux interventions extérieures. Cela te donnera un certain contrôle sur tes visions. »

Selayne se gratta la tempe.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle, honteuse de s'être emportée alors que Dumbledore l'aidait.

Mais ce vieux était un sorcier intelligent qui essayait par tous les moyens de la rouler dans la farine! Alors prudence!

« Je te les aurais bien donné moi-même (les yeux de Sely s'agrandirent. Oh non, pas lui!) mais ayant déjà beaucoup de travail, je laisse au professeur Rogue cette délicate tache. »

Rogue! Le gothique??

« Alléluia. » grinça-t-elle, horrifiée.

Elle tourna les talons, croyant l'entretien terminé.

« Et, avant que j'oublie! »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard intrigué.

« Le professeur Trelawney m'a prié de te demander s'il te serait possible d'assister à l'un de ses cours… »

Le visage de Selayne se ferma.

« Vous parlez de celle qui a fait la prophétie sur moi? »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Celle qui a refusé catégoriquement quand je suis arrivée de descendre de sa tour pour me souhaiter la bienvenue? »

Le directeur hésita un quart de seconde mais hocha encore une fois la tête.

« Celle qui ne voulait pas que je pénètre dans sa tour sous prétexte de déranger les effluves magiques qui affluaient dans sa salle de cours? »

Dumbledore sourit franchement.

« C'est bien d'elle dont je parle. »

Sely grimaça.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais… »

Dumbledore se tourna, ignorant le phénix d'or et jeta un coup d'œil à un cadran aux aiguillages complexes.

« Son cours commence dans dix minutes. Tu y seras juste à l'heure, Selayne. »

« Je ne sais même pas où c'est! » se plaignit-elle.

Dumbledore claqua des doigts. Un pan de mur dévoila un petit tunnel de la taille de la créature qui apparut. C'était une de ces choses qu'elle avait vues fouillant dans sa chambre l'autre fois.

« Je te présente Dobby, un de nos elfes de maison. Il va te conduire à la tour d'Astronomie. »

« Euh… Bonjour, Dobby. »

La créature s'abaissa très bas, son grand nez touchant pratiquement terre.

« Bonjour Selayne Hargreaves, miss. Par ici, je vous prie. »

Ils sortirent de chez Dumbledore par l'escalier et Dobby l'entraîna à travers un dédale de couloirs. Il s'arrêta à une échelle de bois. Selayne hésita. À ce moment, deux élèves déboulèrent, la bousculèrent et se précipitèrent à l'échelle. Sely jeta un dernier regard à Dobby et grimpa.


	24. Voyante versus Oracle

**Chapitre 24: Voyante versus Oracle**

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux intrigués la fixèrent quand Selayne poussa la trappe menant à la salle. La première chose qui la frappa fut l'odeur abominablement étouffante qui y régnait. Beurk! Quelqu'un pouvait-il vraiment donner un cours là-dedans?

Selayne se hissa tant bien que mal et fit face au groupe d'élèves. Elle ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux. Mais ils avaient tous un regard un peu goguenard qui la mit mal à l'aise. L'une de ces paires d'yeux la fit alors sursauter.

« Aaaah! Nous avons une nouvelle venue! Miss Hargreaves, je suppose? »

Le silence s'était fait et les regards la faisaient frissonner. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé à propos de la femme qui avait fait basculer sa vie, elle ne s'était pas attendue à la trouver telle qu'elle était plantée en face d'elle.

« Vous êtes la voy… le professeur Trelawney?! » réalisa-t-elle en détaillant la femme enrubannée dans des châles multicolores d'un goût affreux, cachée derrière des grosses lunettes grossissantes.

Un grand sourire illumina la face lunaire de la femme.

« Effectivement, ma chère! Vous semblez fort douée pour la Divination! » jugea-t-elle.

« Euh… si vous le dites… »

« Je ne peux que me réjouir de votre présence! » continua la sorcière.

« Moi de même. » ironisa Selayne.

On lui avait quasiment forcé la main.

« Allez donc vous asseoir par là-bas, les élèves sont en nombre impair, ça tombe parfaitement bien, comme je l'avais prédit. »

Elle désigna de son index lourdement bagué une petite table ronde sur laquelle était posées cartes et boule de cristal.

_Mais c'est pas vrai! Me dites pas qu'ils croient encore à ces bêtises?? Pourquoi pas lire dans le marc de café, tant qu'on y est??_

Le jeune homme à côté de qui elle s'installa lui lança un regard mauvais. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de se la coltiner.

« Rassure-toi mon gros, c'est réciproque. » murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le brun la foudroya du regard. Une de ses mèches lui tomba sur les yeux, lui faisant perdre toute crédibilité. Sely pouffa sous cape mais il surprit cet éclat et se détourna rageusement d'elle.

_Eh ben! Quel accueil!_

« Boude pas Nott, tu pourrais avoir pire… » glissa une voix familière.

Sely se retourna. Derrière eux, à moitié cachés par l'obscurité se tenaient Draco Malfoy et un de ses comparses. Elle cligna des yeux.

« Salut, Hargreaves. » fit-il d'un ton mordant et méprisant.

_Depuis quand il m'appelle Hargreaves?_

Elle ne répondit pas. Il était trop malpoli pour quelle lui fasse cette faveur. Il avait visiblement engagé la conversation avec Nott rien que pour lui montrer qu'il était là et que c'était lui le petit chef.

_Ça y est, j'ai parfaitement compris, Malfoy! Je suis chez ces foutus Serpentard et j'ai un bol de cocu pour tomber sur toi!_

Le professeur Trelawney commença son cours. Selayne essaya _vraiment _de suivre mais elle piqua du nez vers la seizième minute. Il faisait trop chaud, ici. Elle somnola quelques minutes avant que Nott lui donne un léger coup de coude.

« Hmm? »

« Réveille-toi, Hargreaves » prévint-il. « Elle passe dans les rangs. Allez, fais fonctionner tes _fabuleux_ pouvoirs et dis-moi ce que tu vois! »

Elle battit des paupières, tentant de se réveiller. Elle choisit de ne pas relever le sarcasme.

« Dans quoi? »

Il la regarda comme si elle était une abrutie.

« La boule de cristal, bien sûr! »

« Bien sûr… » ricana-t-elle.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'instrument.

« C'est tout noir, qu'est-ce que je suis censée voir? » demanda-t-elle.

À ce moment, la main de Nott s'abattit sur sa nuque telle une batte de base-ball et la plaqua le nez sur la boule qui sortit de son socle sous le choc. La table trembla, la boule roula vers le bord.

Dans un cri, malgré la douleur qu'elle sentait au nez, elle tendit la main et attrapa de justesse la boule avant qu'elle ne se fracasse par terre. Puis elle se tourna vers Nott.

« T'es con ou quoi? Elle aurait pu se briser! »

Lui riait méchamment avec Malfoy et son ami. Selayne sentit la rage l'envahir.

_Faux jeton! Sale type! Comment ai-je pu croire que tu étais différent!_

À ce moment, Trelawney arriva, légèrement contrariée par le raffut.

« Alors, jeunes gens, où en êtes-vous? »

« Hargreaves a vu sa mort lui arriver en face, professeur! » rigola Nott.

Trelawney prit cela très au sérieux et prit la main de Sely comme dans un étau.

« Vraiment?! Expliquez-moi tout mon enfant! »

La jeune fille grogna.

« Je n'ai rien vu du tout. » démentit-elle. « C'est… »

Elle hésita. Le regard de Malfoy était planté dans son dos.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de percevoir quelque chose. »

Trelawney parut déçue et lâcha la main de la jeune fille.

« Et vous M. Nott? »

Avec aplomb, le sorcier lui répondit:

« J'y ai lu que j'allais bientôt être malade gravement et que je devrais faire attention à ne pas fréquenter de trop près les _objets impurs_. »

Trelawney goba l'histoire, suspendue aux lèvres de son élève, tandis que Selayne serrait violemment les poings, le regard sardonique de Nott à son égard ne lui ayant pas échappé.

« _Salaud…_» marmonna-t-elle.

Trelawney passa à la table de derrière.

« Et vous, M. Zabini? »

Zabini marmonna une réponse inintelligible.

Selayne se pencha vers Nott.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? »

Le sorcier haussa les épaules.

« T'es une Sang-de-Bourbe et les Serpentard les haïssent. »

« C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue! »

« Tu ferais mieux de te contrôler un peu, Hargreaves. Tu n'es que la boniche et nous, on a beaucoup d'influence… »

Selayne haussa un sourcil.

« Des menaces? »

Il se pencha vers elle. Elle se raidit. Le jeune homme effleura le lobe de son oreille avec sa langue tout en lui murmurant:

« Un conseil. »

Son sourire sardonique et sûr de lui aurait fait exploser n'importe qui. Sely tenta de se calmer. Trelawney était partie fureter ailleurs. Nott lui tourna grossièrement le dos et recommença à discuter avec Malfoy et Zabini.

_Petit con!_

Elle reposa brusquement la boule sur son socle, la colère inondant tout son être et avança la main vers lui, lui empoignant brutalement le bras.

« Attends une min… »

Une secousse la transperça. Elle eut un cri bref. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle mais elle n'était plus là.

_Draco Malfoy lui parlait, l'air suffisant, quelques années de moins. Un grand parc s'étendait devant eux. Le Manoir des Malfoy._

_« Ces Moldus, je te jure! Il faudrait tous les exterminer! »_

_« Des vraies vermines! » acquiesça-t-il durement, la rage inondant ses reins._

_Draco la regarda avec surprise puis impassibilité._

_« Ce sont eux qui ont tué ta mère… » dit-il d'une voix douce._

_Des larmes dans les yeux, il sourit. Puis cracha par terre, écoeuré._

_« De sales ordures, pourritures! Ils ne méritent pas de vivre! »_

_Draco lui mit la main sur l'épaule._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aiderais à te venger. Moi aussi, il y a quelque chose que je ne leur pardonne pas. »_

_Il ouvrit grand les yeux._

_« De quoi parles-tu? »_

_Draco semblait loin._

_« Cette fille, Cassandra… »_

_Le jeune homme était abasourdi._

_« Tu es sortie avec une Moldue??! »_

_Draco le foudroya du regard._

_« Répète ça à quiconque et je t'étrangle moi-même. C'est clair? »_

_Il regrettait apparemment de s'être livré._

_« Je ne dirai rien. » dit-il avec gravité._

_Draco eut un sourire fatigué, abandonnant son masque d'indifférence et de froideur. Il le regarda avec fascination. C'était toujours impressionnant de voir Draco au naturel._

_« Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, Théo… »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Les formes et les couleurs réapparurent progressivement. Qui était-elle? Une fille. Selayne. Oui, c'était ça. Selayne Hargreaves.

« Théo? »

Elle répéta sans le vouloir le dernier mot de sa vision. Des dizaines de personnes étaient agglutinées autour d'elle et pas forcément bienveillantes, d'après leur regard de carnivores affamés.

Nott trembla, effrayé. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as vu? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as vu?! »

« Lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal! » gémit-elle, encore sous le choc de sa vision.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Malfoy et elle détourna le regard. Ainsi, il était bien différent de ce qu'il montrait habituellement. Elle le savait.

« Qu'avez-vous vu, ma chère? » demanda avec gourmandise le professeur Trelawney, ne protestant même pas contre le traitement que lui réservait Théodore Nott qui lui labourait les bras.

« Lâche-la. » commanda Malfoy en ne cillant pas.

Nott lui obéit à contrecœur.

_Ils sont tous à sa botte ou quoi?_

« Alors? Racontez-nous tout? »

« Oh, oui, raconte-nous _tout…_ » singea une fille blonde en rigolant.

Selayne se sentait trop faible pour la foudroyer du regard. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Je voudrais rentrer dans ma chambre. » dit-elle.

Tout ça était trop épuisant. Vivement qu'elle ait des cours d'occlumachin avec Rogue pour pouvoir maîtriser un peu.

À regret, Trelawney fit s'écarter les élèves.

« Bonne idée, comme ça, vous aurez tout votre temps pour nous décrire votre vision au prochain cours! » sourit-elle, à la grande horreur de Sely. « Allez, les enfants, sauvez-vous! Et n'oubliez pas de faire votre devoir sur l'histoire de la boule de cristal à travers les âges! » cria-t-elle aux étudiants qui se pressaient vers la sortie.

Malfoy lui jeta un long regard qu'elle ne sut interpréter puis partit avec les autres. Seul Nott resta là. Selayne le regarda avec panique. Elle ne voulait pas regagner sa chambre avec ce fou furieux!

« Pourriez-vous venir avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre? » pria-t-elle le professeur.

« J'ai un cours dans cinq minutes, je suis désolée, Miss Hargreaves! M. Nott, vous pouvez y aller! » fit Trelawney.

« J'attends Hargreaves. » répondit sans sourire le Serpentard. « Je vais la raccompagner. »

Trelawney sourit.

« Vous voyez, tout s'arrange. M. Nott se propose de vous servir de chevalier servant jusque chez vous. »

« Non, merci, je… »

Théodore Nott empoigna durement son bras et le pressa.

« Allons-y, _Selayne_. »

Il la poussa vers la trappe.


	25. La punition

**Chapitre 25: La punition.**

Théodore Nott avait gardé le bras de le Moldue dans sa main à forte poigne, serrant inconsciemment trop fort le poignet fragile.

« Lâche-moi, grosse brute! »

« La ferme, idiote! Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça! »

Les yeux de la fille restaient vagues, comme si elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle jouait la comédie, c'était clair.

Quand Théodore tourna le coin, elle n'arriva pas à garder sa trajectoire et se prit le mur.

« Aïe! » protesta-t-elle. « T'es complètement malade! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et lui fit face. Elle lui fonça dedans. Les yeux du Serpentard s'étrécirent instantanément.

« Écoute-moi bien, Moldue. Ici, tu n'es pas la bienvenue. Tu n'es qu'une pourriture qu'on accepte parce que tu es bizarroïde. Mais une fois que le vieux n'aura plus besoin de toi, il t'éjectera. _Comme les autres._ » inventa-t-il.

Il vit avec délectation une lueur de panique dans ses yeux marrons.

« Personne ne veut de toi à Poudlard. On n'a même pas besoin de toi. Les profs s'en sortent très bien tous seuls. »

Il désigna les couloirs.

« Tu vois? Y a que nous deux ici. Toi (il pointa son doigt vers elle) et moi. Personne ne vient par ici… »

L'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de la fille était proche de la panique. Elle commençait enfin à comprendre. De plus, il n'y avait aucun tableau, aucune statue, aucune armure dans le coin. Rien qu'eux deux…

« Moi j'ai la baguette. »

Il la brandit sous son nez, la narguant.

« Toi, la vision. »

Elle serra les dents.

« Tu me racontes ce que tu as vu et puis on oublie tout ça, ok? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fusiller du regard. En colère, il braqua sa baguette sur elle, répétant d'un ton menaçant:

« Ok? »

« Va te faire foutre, ordure. » répliqua-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas une branche de bois pourri qui va me faire peur! »

Elle croisa les bras.

Théodore pouvait sentir sa peur malgré l'apparence de tranquillité qu'elle essayait de se donner. Il se lécha les lèvres, excité. Elle allait le regretter…

« Tttt… Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, Moldue… » bêtifia-t-il. « Moi, j'essaie d'être poli et toi tu m'injuries… »

Il haussa les épaules, avec fatalité.

« Tant pis! »

Elle décroisa les bras, se tenant sur ses gardes.

« _Endoloris!_ »

Elle sauta à droite. Le sort ricocha sur le carrelage. Théodore jura. Puis un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Elle voulait jouer? Il était d'accord.

Elle regarda derrière elle, cherchant une issue. Il saisit sa chance.

« _Imperium!_ »

Le sort l'atteignit de plein fouet. Elle se raidit, les bras le long du corps. Théodore éclata d'un rire sinistre. Le jeu était déjà fini.

« Tu m'entends, hein, _petite_? Je vais te dire ce que je vais faire de toi, comme ça tu auras tout le temps de te pisser dessus de frayeur… »

Elle eut un spasme. Théodore haussa un sourcil. Tiens donc? Tenterait-elle de se débattre?

Hmm. Son Imperium n'était peut-être pas parfait. Il ne l'avait expérimenté que sur quelques personnes, c'était normal.

Il maintint la pression pour ne pas perdre sa proie.

« Tu vas d'abord me dire ce que tu as vu et ensuite, tu compteras jusqu'à cent et tu te jetteras par la fenêtre… Je serais loin, à ce moment-là… » ricana-t-il. « Tu as compris? Réponds! »

« O…Oui. » dit-elle d'une voix mécanique.

« Exécute mes ordres, maintenant! Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu en me touchant! »

Elle grimaça comme si elle était atteinte d'une migraine subite. Puis son front se dérida. D'une voix monocorde, elle rapporta:

« Je suis… »

« Salut, Nott! » fit une voix coupante.

Théodore sursauta et Hargreaves échappa momentanément à son pouvoir. Elle arrêta de parler et tenta de se débattre contre l'enchantement.

Théodore fit un grand sourire à l'arrivant.

« Hé! Ça alors! Draco! »

Mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air content.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire exactement? »

Draco savait précisément ce que Théodore faisait. Et il savait que Théodore le savait.

« Je… Je la force à me dire ce qu'elle a vu! Elle a peut-être fouillé ma mémoire! »

Draco était très calme. Il dépassa Théo et s'arrêta face à la Moldue, lui caressant presque tendrement la joue.

« Tu vois, Nott, la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que tu es impulsif et moi réfléchi. »

Il se retourna sèchement vers Théodore.

« Au lieu de te servir d'elle à des fins personnelles stupides, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mise au service commun? »

Les mots de Malfoy touchèrent Théodore qui recula, comme frappé. Le préfet avait un pouvoir certain sur les Serpentard, il n'était pas bon de le contrarier.

« Je… Je comptais le faire. Mais je voulais juste savoir… »

Malfoy laissa Théodore s'embrouiller dans ses explications puis le coupa sèchement.

« Que pourrait-elle savoir de _si_ important? »

Le jeune homme regarda le préfet avec animosité. Le blond laissait sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas assez important pour détenir des secrets graves. Piqué au vif, il répliqua:

« Mon initiation, par exemple. »

Malfoy se raidit et Théodore sourit. Il savait qu'il avait été le premier de leur promotion à s'engager sous les rangs de Voldemort. Et que Draco n'y appartenait toujours pas, malgré le poids de Lucius Malfoy…

Malfoy fit un signe raide de la tête en direction de la Moldue.

« Je vais m'en occuper _personnellement_. Tu as choisi la plus mauvaise manière pour l'amener à nous, Nott. »

Théodore se renfrogna.

« Je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller seul avec elle. Elle est sous mon contrôle. »

Malfoy sourit horriblement.

« Oui, et elle entend tout ce que tu racontes depuis tout à l'heure. C'est Dumbledore qui serait content d'apprendre que tu est initié. »

« Je lui ai ordonné de se jeter de la fenêtre après m'avoir raconté ce qu'elle avait vu. » confia, mal à l'aise, Théodore.

Draco ricana.

« Quelle bonne idée! Alors que tout le monde t'a vu partir avec elle! » ironisa-t-il. « De plus, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas, Nott. J'ai déjà établi un contact avec elle. Nous allons l'attirer dans notre camp. Et si tu la tues, nous aurons du mal à nous servir d'elle. »

« Elle entend ce que tu dis. » remarqua Théodore. « Je pense que ton subtil plan n'a plus grand chance de réussir maintenant. »

L'ironie dans la voix du Serpentard n'échappa pas au préfet. Il siffla, haineux.

« Hé, oh, Nott! On est dans une école de sorcellerie! Un petit « Oubliettes » et elle oubliera cette conversation! »

Théodore réfléchit. Les deux garçons s'étaient considérablement éloignés depuis l'initiation de Mangemort de Théodore. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs Malfoy d'en être jaloux et cela le rendait agressif. Et si Draco essayait de le reléguer à l'arrière-plan? Mais s'il ne suivait pas les directives du Serpentard, le blond allait sûrement en référer à son père. Cette histoire ferait du bruit. Le Lord ne serait peut-être pas content d'apprendre la mort d'une fille aux pouvoirs si intéressants. Mais Théo répugnait à la confier à Malfoy. Il lui restait une troisième solution.

« Je peux très bien la maintenir sous l'Imperium et la ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis doué pour les Imperium, _Il_ me l'a dit. »

Ça avait été un très beau compliment. Malfoy s'en était rendu compte. Une lueur de haine brûla dans ses prunelles. Théodore exultait.

_J'en étais sûr! Il est jaloux!_

Draco se reprit rapidement.

« Et comment vas-tu la maintenir en Imperium jusqu'à ce que tu puisses la remettre au Lord? » se moqua-t-il. « Les profs te poseront des questions si tu manques les cours pour garder ton sort effectif. Tu ne pourras pas la quitter d'une semelle. Je doute que tous les Serpentard te ficheront la paix, Nott. Il y en aura sûrement un pour cafter à Rogue, _ou pire_, à Dumby. »

Théodore fulmina. Malfoy avait diablement raison. Une idée l'assaillit et il sourit diaboliquement.

« Si je lui fais subir le sort d'Oubli, elle ne saura plus que je lui suis antipathique. Donc je pourrais très bien devenir un de ses am… »

Draco souffla impérieusement.

« Tu ne fais que trouver des solutions bancales! La mienne est la meilleure, admets-le! Je suis _déjà_ un de ses amis. »

Cette fois, c'est Théodore qui ricana.

« Ca n'avait pas l'air, en Divination, tout à l'heure. »

Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, Nott. »

Théodore haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

« Je te la passerais quand j'en aurais fini avec elle. Je ne vois pas où ça pose problème. »

Une expression hautaine se peignit sur le visage du préfet.

« On sait ce qu'il en reste, de ceux dont tu t'es…occupé. »

Théodore serra les mâchoires. Ce petit con se foutait de lui!

D'un geste impérieux, le dernier des Malfoy, si semblable à son père en cet instant, tendit la main, attendant la baguette de Théodore, l'ultime marque de soumission.

Non! Il n'allait pas faire ça! Sa baguette! Qui savait si ce foutu Malfoy la lui rendrait! Et il était jaloux de lui! Il voulait sûrement rétablir l'équilibre entre eux deux! Théodore était sûr qu'il était dégoûté de n'avoir pas été initié avant tout le monde!

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers la Moldue, maintenant son Imperium.

« Tu comptes jusqu'à cent et tu te réveilles. »

Puis il tourna les talons. La main inutile de Draco retomba le long de son corps. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se mesurèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dos à dos.

La Moldue commença le décompte.


End file.
